Areia Vermelha
by kami nee chan
Summary: Sasori tinha uma prima e muitas promessas que tiveram que ser quebradas, agora que ele finalmente a reencontrou vai sofrer um bocado para provar à Kamui que o que sentiu a vida inteira por ela era amor pessimo, a história ta mto melhor
1. Akasuna no Kamui

**História: **Areia Vermelha

**Capítulo: **01 de 10

**Publicada: **07/09/2009

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto eh do Kishi, mas e daí...eu nem coloco ele nas fics mesmo ^.~

**Gênero: **Ecchi, Aventura, Shonen, Shoujo, Romance e Novela.

**Personagens: **Sasori & Kamui

**Comentários: **Aviso super especial: Essa é minha primeira fic com mais de um capítulo que tem como personagem principal alguém que não pertence ao manga; Kamui vive apenas na minha cabeça. Sasori nessa fic tem um corpo de verdade e eu misturei os fatos e os tempos pra que as informações verdadeiras não se tornassem spoiler ^.~

AREIA VERMELHA_1. AKASUNA NO KAMUI

_Por Kami-chan_

- Eles se quer me conhecem.

- Quem?

- Eles – ela respondeu como que se depois das longas horas que passaram discutindo "eles" fossem óbvios.

- Que tal se você se mostrasse para eles – O ruivo disse exatamente no mesmo tom que ela.

- Eu não me mostro pra ninguém – ela ergueu apenas os olhos para mira-lo, fazendo os castanhos escuros de seus olhos engolirem os dele.

- Não use esse truque comigo – disse seguro vendo o ar sedutor brilhar e se expandir das íris dela enquanto ela abria seu mais encantador e ao mesmo tempo falso sorriso que formava doces covinhas à medida em que se arqueava no rosto delicado.

- Truque? – ela falou baixo sem desviar o olhar nem desfazer o sorriso – Que truque?

- Esse – respondeu no mesmo tom baixo já incapaz de desviar seus olhos dos dela.

- Huhuhuhuhuhu – ela riu de sua maneira única – O que diria seu líder se o visse assim, rendido por um truque tão besta – fez sua voz ecoar pela imensidão verdade da bela floresta onde estavam.

- O que diria o clã Akasuna se a visse aqui, morando na floresta, insultando todo o mundo shinobi usando essa bandana sem símbolo algum. Usando esses dons que você, e só você, foi capaz de aprender em três dias para curar animais feridos e fazer florescer flores ao seu redor.

- O que dirá a vovó não é mesmo? O que diria a vovó se por acaso ainda estivesse viva, não é Sasori. Ou acha que estar aqui me impede de ter minhas informações. Meus dons... você ainda quer falar de meus dons e por acaso lembra do dia em que os consegui? Lembra de por que vim parar aqui? E agora vem com essa cara de pau me dizer que quer que eu vá com você para uma organização de mercenários? – A maneira como ela falava não deixava transparecer o que sentia, essa era sua maior força e confundia até mesmo quem crescera ao seu lado, deixando Sasori confuso se ela estava sendo irônica, rude, agressiva ou ao menos sincera.

- Kamui. Por favor, seja sensata – disse segurando seu braço para fazê-la olhar para si.

O ato previsível do primo fez Kamui sorrir por dentro, enquanto externamente parecia imparcial. "Os dons que somente eu aprendi com tanta facilidade...isso me diz o que você veio buscar aqui, mas está se esquecendo de meus dons naturais priminho" ela pensou direcionando o olhar para a mão que a prendia.

- Kamui está me ouvindo? – perguntou puxando a prima mais para perto, mas nada mudou. Kamui apenas olhava para a mão sem dizer nada.

"Claro que ouvi, como não se você quase grita em meu ouvido" pensou na resposta que daria enquanto permanecia olhando com olhos baixos para a mão fria de Sasori.

- Kamui – ele repetiu a puxando mais para perto... tão perto... tão...

"PREVISÍVEL... estou bem onde queria" Ela tirou os olhos da mão e lançou-os sem aviso dentro dos de Sasori para então engoli-los. Não podia evitar sentir o amor que sentia por aquele homem, ainda assim poderia puni-lo brincando com as fragilidades que ela sabia detectar como ninguém em suas vítimas.

Que coisa hipnotizante era o brilho bem no fundo dos olhos dela, prendia as pessoas quando se davam de conta quão sedutora era sua dona. Sasori odiava aquele truque, pois graças a ele nunca soube se alguma das coisas que tiveram no passado fora real ou apenas algo que ela usava para se divertir.

- Kamui – a voz voltara a falar tão baixa quanto um sussurro. Era duro não saber se o rubro que tingia levemente o belo rosto era real ou fazia parte do truque que apesar de conhecido, fazia-o sentir incapaz de lutar contra. No fim ele sabia que usava as qualidades da prima como uma desculpa esfarrapada para justificar o desejo que tinha em te-la por perto mesmo em todos esses anos em que seguiram caminhos diferentes.

Ela sustentou o rubro em sua face por mais dois minutos apenas, tempo suficiente para que o ruivo se perdesse entre a realidade em sua frente e a fantasia que as lembranças do passado colocariam em sua mente confusa. Então ela daria seu golpe final.

- Sasori- kun, não me faça esperar.

Ela podia apenas ter dito "me beije" ou simplesmente se inclinar na direção do ruivo e beija-lo. Sasori estava tão bem preso por ela que não reclamaria nem mesmo se o mordesse, mas brincar com seu ponto fraco era muito melhor (lembrem-se ela eh mah com Sasori por algum motivo hm...). Sasori acima de tudo odiava esperar, puxou-a de vez para o beijo possessivo, sôfrego de saudade que ele se recusava admitir. Ela aprofundou o beijo e sentia-se bem como há muito tempo não se sentia, apertou o corpo do ruivo contra o seu enquanto raspava as unhas pela superfície da capa negra como que se com aquele ato fosse capaz de chegar ao corpo do ruivo.

- Chega! – A voz máscula soou decidida acabando com o beijo – Não vai usar seus tolos truques comigo Kamui.

- E eu usei? Você parecia tão à vontade. – O sorriso traiçoeiro voltou a arquear na bela face.

- Pare! – Ele advertiu vendo quão malicioso o ar que ela emanava estava se tornando "É apenas um truque" ele tentava forçar seu interior a se fortalecer, embora soubesse que se tratando dela isso seria em vão.

- Você sempre reclama. Eu adoro quando você reclama – Ela se levantou desprendendo seu braço das mãos dele sem quebrar a conexão entre seus olhos.

Ela riu mais uma vez, encantadora como sempre. Ela sempre soube quão fácil era seduzir pessoas e sempre usou isso para vantagens pessoais e Sasori acima de todos sabia muito bem disso, o que ele não sabia era que apenas com ele ela ousava a deixar essa brincadeira chegar tão longe arrancando beijos e noites do primo. Moveu-se então para o colo do ruivo.

- Você sempre reclama quando percebe que já perdeu – disse abrindo de vez o sorriso que de encantador tornou-se tão belo que chegava a transparecer inocência. As pontinhas dos olhos se fechavam à medida que o sorriso se ampliava e dessa vez foi ela quem tomou os lábios do ruivo que se mantinha inteiramente seu.

- Não Kamui, eu...eu vim aqui a negócios – disse terminando com o beijo que ela havia começado, descansando os braços em volta da cintura da morena.

- Você, mas eu não. Eu já disse, eu não vou. – disse sem deixar de prestar atenção no fato de que ele ainda mantinha os braços em torno de seu corpo.

- Você vai comigo. – ele afirmou.

- Eu sou feliz e segura aqui. – ela abrira mão das brincadeiras para finalmente falar sério.

- Vai ser assim lá também. – ele falou e a observou desviar o olhar.

Ali morava a sinceridade, naquela mudança que os olhos dela tomavam em busca de algo de desviasse sua atenção. Então foi a vez dele usar suas próprias armas contra a prima, puxando o queixo da morena pra forçá-la a o encarar.

- Eu já prometi que vou sempre cuidar de você Kamui, abri mão de você por essa promessa e ela vai se manter se você for comigo.

- Ir com você para um grupo de assassinos mercenários...

- Eles não são assim, eu garanto. Vamos Kamui, vem comigo.

"Vem comigo" apenas duas palavras, ditas no mesmo tom de quem queria e precisava convencer outra pessoa. A frase tão simples fez Kamui se lembrar da última vez que havia escutado a aquela frase, num tom muito semelhante.

FLASH BACK ON

- Por favor Kamui, só você pode fazer dar certo. Vem comigo – Ele pousou a mão no ombro da morena ao seu lado.

Kamui olhava a lua que refletia sobre lisa superfície do lago, pensativa. Nunca negara nenhum pedido do primo antes, dizer não para qualquer coisa pedida por ele simplesmente parecia um completo absurdo. Por que tinha que amá-lo tanto afinal... ou simplesmente, por que não podia ser mais parecida com ele, ou com sua vó, ou com qualquer outro membro do clã Akasuna.

- Você sabe como é a segurança em torno do Kazekage, isso simplesmente não tem como dar certo. Mesmo que eu o leve até você Sasori, é impossível fazer isso sem ser vista ou...

- Eu vou proteger você de qualquer coisa.

- Por que tem que mata-lo?

- Você precisa de um motivo que justifique a morte de um homem não é... mas você não vai matar ele só vai o levar até minha armadilha. Entretanto não posso mentir pra você, eu o quero para fazer uma marionete...

- Como oka-san e otou-san¹?

- Não. Essa vai ser a minha mais poderosa criação...

- O Kazekage morre e você aparece com uma marionete que é a cara dele e com o jutsu da areia de ferro... é realmente um plano brilhante Sasori, você por acaso andou tomando alguns dos venenos que fiz pra você? – calma e completamente irônica.

- É claro que depois disso eu vou ter que sair da vila.

- Então está decidido – ela olhou o primo com um olhar assustador – Eu não vou ajudar você.

- Vou fazê-lo com ou sem a sua ajuda...

- Vai morrer tentando se fizer isso...

- Então está decidido – ele imitou o mesmo olhar da prima – Eu vou matá-lo. – terminou de falar e deu de ombros...

- Achei que tivesse mais palavra Sasori – apenas se virou de costas para o rio e olhou em direção ao ruivo. Ele havia parado ao ouvir o comentário dela. – Como vai me proteger estando longe?

- Por culpa dele nem eu e nem você temos pais Kamui, se isso não serve de motivo pra você, eu sinto muito, mas vou matá-lo sozinho. (na verdade quem matou os pais do Sasori foi o Caninos Brancos, vulgo pai do Kakashi)

.:.

A lua estava alta, a madrugada silenciosa e o pátio do belo palácio completamente vazio, nada era escutado além do som gracioso da água do chafariz da fonte de pedra que dava um toque de beleza genuína ao local. Ninguém se mantinha acordado àquela hora além do Kazekage que costumava sair para caminhadas nos primeiros dias de lua cheia, talvez devido ao medo que cercava os moradores da aldeia após o nascimento do bebê que deveria servir de reservatório para o demônio de uma calda, Shukaku.

Essa informação era sigilosa, ninguém sabia mais do que alguns rumores, mas ela sabia da verdade, sua avó selara pessoalmente a besta no recém nascido e ali estava Kamui. Quebrando a neutralidade daquele cenário, sentada na fonte enquanto brincava com a água com a ponta de seu pé, vestida com a roupa de linho leve, completamente branca o que a destacava entre a escuridão da noite e rompendo o silêncio cantarolando uma antiga canção infantil. Talvez fosse proibido estar ali, mas se houvesse alguém ali, o Kazekage em especial, ela tinha que ser vista.

- Você tem noção de onde está e do que está fazendo menina? – ela adorava a forma como qualquer tom de voz parece ser mais suave entre o silêncio profundo de um jardim em plena madrugada.

- Ora me desculpe – ela disse interrompendo seu canto e tirando os pés da água – entrei a poucos dias na polícia de Suna e me encantei com esse jardim, mas só posso observá-lo à noite, pois acho que se vier aqui durante o dia vão me expul... – ela virou o corpo completamente olhando exatamente para o rosto que esperava ver ali – Ahh Kazekage-sama, gomen nasai.. – ela expressava em sua face a mais pura surpresa, misturada com vergonha por ter sido pega ali, enquanto interiormente sorria ao ver a expressão com o velho assistia sua cena – Eu não queria invadir sua propriedade.. eu..ah me desculpe por favor estou morta de vergonha – disse já em pé e dando passos para longe do Kazekage.

- Não.. por favor espere – ele disse a segurando pelo braço – Realmente é um belo jardim e as pessoas desse palácio o aproveitam tão pouco – Em sua visão, estava confortando a bela morena pelo acontecido.

- É – ela lhe sorriu, satisfeita ao ver como ele estava preso a cada movimento que fazia – Eu realmente adoro belos jardins, principalmente com essa fonte de pedra... há tão poucas flores aqui em Suna.

- Como se chama?

- Akasuna no Kamui – não havia problemas em dizer seu nome ao Kage, ele morreria naquela noite mesmo.

- É um excelente clã.

- Obrigada senhor, tenho muito orgulho de pertencer a ele.

- Então gosta de flores Kamui?

- Muito – ele já estava preso, mesmo assim ela preferiu baixar o tom da voz.

- Sabe minha esposa também gostava muito.

"É por isso é você construiu uma estufa para ela" – É mesmo? Ah que rude estou sendo esta noite, meus pêsames por sua esposa senhor.

- Obrigada Kamui. Sabe ela gostava tanto de flores que construí uma estufa inteiramente para ela, secreta, escondida em um ponto estratégico do deserto onde ela foi capaz de criar muitas espécies. Será que você não gostaria de conhecer? – Ele com certeza não tinha a mínima noção de onde estava se metendo.

"Realmente muito secreto, tanto que eu acho que pouquíssimas pessoas sabem de sua existência, Chyo-baa, por exemplo, que sem querer contou para Sasori que por acaso está lá nos esperando" – Ahh... não não...imagine só uma simples kunoichi, pega em flagrante no jardim do Kazekage botar os pés em lugar tão especial – ela parecia tão envergonhada.

- Mas eu decidi agora que vou até lá e na minha condição de Kazekage devo levar um shinobi comigo para minha proteção e estou convocando você para isso... se preferir ver por esse ângulo Kamui. Vamos, ninguém vai dar atenção àquele jardim agora que ela se foi, em breve todas aquelas flores estarão mortas, venha aprecia-las – Kamui então concordou com a cabeça, entre um sorriso tímido.

.:.

- Terminou?

- Kamui... não imaginava encontrá-la aqui.

- Sabia que era para cá que você viria depois de tudo. Não conseguiria dormir sem saber se tinha dado tudo certo – a voz ecoava pelo esconderijo que era usado apenas pelos primos.

- É claro que daria certo – ele lhe mostrou o pergaminho – Você foi fantástica como sempre, levou ele até o ponto exato – a resposta fez a morena sorrir, pelo menos ele reconhecia seu sacrifício.

- Fantástica como sempre – ela direcionou o sorriso ao primo junto com um olhar que fez Sasori achar que ela sorria também com os olhos.

- Kamui não me olhe assim, eu acabei de matar o homem mais importante da vila. – Kamui sorriu ainda mais empurrando o primo até ele bater com as costas na parede e encostando suas mãos espalmadas na mesma, deixando o corpo do ruivo entre seus braços, sem deixar de olhar fundo em seus olhos.

- E eu acabei de enganar esse mesmo homem, levei ele para uma armadilha e ainda sou cúmplice deste assassinato. Preciso falar mais? – ela fez a última pergunta em um sussurro e Sasori viu-se engolido por seu olhar, enfeitiçado, enroscou a cintura da morena e a trouxe até seus lábios.

Mesmo jovens, desde muito antes daquele tempo, ele já não sabia mais dizer se a prima se fazia sua por diversão ou se havia algum sentimento naquilo tudo. Como o que partia dele, pensar em tais sentimentos fez nascer uma nova dúvida em sua mente perturbada que terminou o beijo mais sem permitir que ela se afastasse.

- Por que fez isso? – referiu-se a mudança de opinião dela na questão de o ajudar.

- Por que foi com você que eu descobri meus dons e usa-los em você é extremamente divertido – disse para não dizer que não usaria aquele truque de tal forma com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse ele.

Sasori fechou a cara "diversão... pra Kamui só existe diversão" – Eu me referi ao fato de você resolver me levar o Kazekage – disse soltando a prima e indo até a mesa que tinha ali, fingindo procurar por algo.

- Porque agora eu tenho tanta culpa quanto você e se quiser manter sua promessa de me proteger, vai ter que me levar com você – Mesmo sem poder mias vê-la, Sasori fechou os olhos, esse havia se tornado seu meio de se proteger dela e até mesmo apenas ouvindo-a ele sentia como que se o ato o protegesse.

FLASH BACK OFF

Kamui olhou para o ruivo sério ao seu lado "Eu tenho que aprender a dizer não à você, isso chega a ser injusto, eu tenho que hipnotizar você para ter as coisas que desejo e você consegue tudo de mim sem esforço algum"

- O que foi? – ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos de seu caminho.

- O que você disse a Chyo-baa-san quando eu não voltei? – Apesar de não ser o que estava pensando, sabia que aquela era uma pergunta que ele esperava que ela fizesse.

- Uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer – ele respondeu vagamente.

FLASH BACK SASORI ON: (eu sei tem muito flash back, mas é que como a Kamui não é conhecida, preciso dar um passado a ela)

As coisas estavam muito piores do que ele imaginava, era melhor ir ao esconderijo buscar Kamui somente no dia seguinte, quando os dias de batalha certamente terminariam. Diria à avó que não a vira durante a batalha, mas que teve notícias de que estava bem.

- Isso é um absurdo – essa era a voz da avó gritando com alguém dentro de sua casa.

- Baa-san – ele disse sério entrando em casa. Com a avó estavam ninjas especiais da polícia de Suna. – Aconteceu algo?

- Sasori, veja o que esses ninjas estão dizendo de sua prima.

- Posso ajudar? – O ruivo se adiantou diante de um dos ninjas, uma vez que a avó estava visivelmente nervosa.

- Hai. Há uma ordem de execução para Akasuna no Kamui.

- Sob que acusação? – ele perguntou calmo.

- Sasori, esse homem acusa Kamui de ter matado o Kazekage.

- Já faz dois meses que o Kazekage morreu – ele completou o que dizia a vó.

- Hai. Na madrugada em que ele foi assassinado um grupo que saía em missão o viu na companhia de Kamui momentos antes de sua morte, essa semana o grupo retornou à Suna.

- Sasori, explique a esses homens que a nossa Kamui não seria capaz de tal atrocidade.

- É claro que ela não seria capaz, Kamui era muito sensível em relação a morte...sensível demais...

- Sasori, não fale de sua prima no passado, ela não pode ser acusada de algo assim.

"Agora mostre que aprendeu algo com Kamui em todos esses anos de convivência Sasori" - Eu sinto muito baa-san – ele baixou a cabeça – Isso não será possível...

- O que...Sasori..onde está Kamui, por que ela não voltou com você?

- Não queria ter que ser eu a trazer tal notícia, nem te-la que dar numa situação tão vergonhosa – ele fez uma pausa – Ela estava ferida e eu a mandei correr, foi muito depressa, uma sequência de explosões interligadas por chakra ela... ela mesma não viu onde pisava e desarmou a armadilha – ele baixou ainda mais a cabeça, se isso era possível – Quando saímos eu prometi que cuidaria dela, mas não fui capaz... Por favor, não acusem minha prima de algo dessa proporção quando em justa noite ela morreu lutando por Suna.

- Kamui... – a mais velha parecia não digerir a ideia.

- Nós lamentamos sua perda. Ainda assim vamos ter que passar isso ao novo Kazekage, mas por hoje o assunto da-se por encerrado – eles se retiraram.

- Eu preciso muito de um banh...

- Sasori – a voz de Chyo-baa o cortou, aquele tom o fazia perceber que era agora que vinha a verdadeira encrenca – Você ainda não tinha dentes quando comecei a cuidar de você, então não pense que pode mentir assim tão facilmente para mim. Onde está Kamui e por que mentiu daquela forma quando sabe que ela seria incapaz de matar a sangue frio.

"Saco, como Kamui mente para a vó com tanta facilidade. Bom, mais cedo ou mais tarde precisarei de um motivo para sumir, não é" – Eu não sei onde ela está – mentiu - E nós nunca sabemos do que as pessoas são capazes.

- Se aqueles homens tivessem entrado aqui dizendo que havia sido você o autor dessa loucura eu teria acreditado, mas não insinue nada desse tipo sobre ela.

- Não insinuei nada contra ela, mas você tem razão eu tenho sangue frio pra matar – ele fechou os olhos apertados antes de virar e encarar a vó, essa mentira tinha que ser convincente – Quer a verdade? Vai ser capaz de aguentar a verdade? Eu não faço ideia de quem matou o Kazekage, mas com certeza não foi Kamui, ela não foi capaz nem de ir contra a pessoa que a matou. Sabe, andar pra cima e para baixo tendo que cuidar dela era realmente um atraso de vida. Ela era um fardo que eu não precisava carregar, não teve bomba nenhuma, eu mesmo matei Kamui e sinceramente se soubesse que ela estava sendo procurada teria a entregue antes de sujar minhas mãos.

- Sa...Sasoriiii – a velha ninja não sabia o que fazer, apenas caiu aos prantos no sofá enquanto assistia seu neto a abandonar ali, sentia-se incapaz de qualquer ação, ainda assim tirou forças do impossível para mesmo caída manipular os finos fios de chakra que saiam de seus dedos, lançando um ataque contra Sasori.

Era a mestra das marionetes contra o garoto prodígio que deveria ser seu sucessor algum dia. O jovem se defendeu e uma breve disputa se iniciava ali, mas o peso do tempo deixara Chyo mais lenta do que se lembrava ser, feriu um dos braços do neto, mas isso não foi o suficiente para parar Sasori que conseguiu fugir deixando a avó desmaiada.

"Por favor Kamui, não saia do esconderijo por nada" ele desejava enquanto corria por becos escondidos para chegar até a prima sem ser visto.

(calma, depois tem outro flash back que conta a verdade de como se separaram, onde ela está e mais uma omissão que ela vai ter)

FLASH BACK SASORI OFF

- Uma desculpa qualquer? – A vovó não costumava cair fácil, não acreditaria em qualquer coisa.

- Ah Kamui, foi há tanto tempo atrás, Suna estava em guerra lembra, eu não sei exatamente que palavras usei para convencê-la... – A prima não sabia que ele não havia voltado pra casa depois de tirá-la da vila, que ele tinha passado seus últimos dias escondido no esconderijo e nem que havia brigado e mentido fervorosamente para a avó antes de encontrá-la naquela noite e não precisava saber... isso eram apenas coisas do passado.

"Se isso não é amor..." ele a olhou de relance "amor pra mim, nada além de diversão para ela..." voltou a correr prestando atenção somente em seu caminho.

¹ Mãe e pai, primeiras marionetes de Sasori que eram cópias dos pais

Waaaaa Sasori in love is soooooooo cute ^^

Minna, comentem pls….


	2. No Mesmo espaço

**História: **Areia Vermelha

**Capítulo: **02 de 10

**Publicada: **18/09/09

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence ao Sasuke que pertence ao Orochimaru que pertence ao Kabuto que pertence ao Sasori que pertence ao Deidara que me pertence, sendo que eu pertenço ao Itachi que pertence à Akatsuki que quer o Naruto que pertence ao Sasuke que é o personagem mais inútil do Anime por ter matado o Orochimaru que deixou de ser o vilão principal de anime e deixou o Deidara com ciúme e se matar, o que me deixou mto triste e fez o Itachi perceber que tava na hora de se matar também e a partir dae o manga perdeu toda a graça .'' até descobrirmos que Konan realmente pertencia ao Nagato que pertencia ao Madara que ninguém sabe se realmente é o Madara, mas que quer pertencer ao Sasuke que depois do Orochimaru só quer saber de caras mais velhos e só pensa mais no Danzou que so pensa no Sai que so pensa no Naruto que não cansa de correr atrás do Sasuke e pertencer a ele mais uma vez ahhhh cansei... tudo isso pra dizer que o Naruto definitivamente não eh meu ^.~

**Gênero: **Ecchi, Aventura, Shonen, Shoujo, Romance e Novela.

**Personagens: **Sasori & Kamui

**Comentários: **Então aqui estou eu pra continuar essa loucura. Espero q gostem ^.~

AREIA VERMELHA_2. NO MESMO ESPAÇO

_Por Kami-chan_

- Pronto, está tudo pronto. Vem pode entrar – O ruivo baixo estava a chamando diante da porta que acabara de abrir.

Ela então se ergueu do banco de carvalho onde esperava. Sasori a viu alisando as coxas do vestido vermelho, um pequeno sinal de insegurança. Diferente de todos os ninjas, Kamui era muito diferente e ele a olhou desde as pontas das sapatilhas bicudas vermelhas, subindo pelas pernas à mostra até a barra do vestido igualmente vermelho pregado que batia na metade de suas coxas se ajustando à finíssima cintura onde jazia calma a bandana lisa, sem símbolo de vila nenhuma. O decote do vestido seguia pela haste larga de tecido que se amarrava em um nó atrás de seu pescoço e era camuflado pelo cabelo castanho avermelhado, com alguns fios em cor de cobre que caiam ondulados pelos ombros e se picavam cada vez mais até a franja que a ajudava a omitir os olhos que ela mostrava apenas quando lhe convinha e de maneira letal.

- O que devo dizer? – perguntou ao ruivo

- Se te perguntarem alguma coisa, responda o que acha que lhe melhor lhe convém – ele respondeu dando de ombros. Ela então apenas passou por ele com a cabeça baixa, presenteando-o apenas com o olhar erguido que fez o corpo do ruivo se arrepiar antes de fechar a porta atrás de si e a seguir. "É apenas um truque" ele tentava reforçar cada vez mais o pensamento.

A primeira visão que ela teve daquela sala foi completamente incômoda, mas como já estava acostumada a fazer, não demonstrou nada do que sentia. Ali havia uma grande mesa retangular e ao redor dela faces de todos os tipos, sentados de maneira displicente como se estivessem em uma reunião do grêmio estudantil. "Onde foi que eu me meti". Escolheu olhar para todos num olhar rápido e despejar sobre todos o seu sorriso mais encantador no exato momento em que Sasori parou ao seu lado.

- Eis Kamui – ela ouviu o primo dizer, ela sabia que ele se dirigia ao ruivo de cabelos quase laranjas e pele muito clara e cheia de pircings, pois este era o ninja que sentava na ponta da mesa.

No momento em que seu nome foi dito o ruivo escorou o cotovelo na mesa para apoiar seu corpo e a encarou com um certo interesse, certamente esperando pelo o que Sasori diria a seu respeito. Kamui aproveitou e deleitou seu olhar sobre o ninja de olhos cinzas e arqueou mais seu sorriso.

- Bem vinda Kamui – ele disse e ela concordou com a cabeça – Fale mais sobre sua prima Sasori.

- Kamui é mais um gênio do clã Akasuna, além de algumas habilidades únicas – ele preferiu não falar nada sobre o dom atípico dela – ela é a melhor alquimista que Suna já teve, suas químicas deram origem a muitos antídotos, medicamentos e principalmente, Kamui é a dona dos venenos que eu mesmo uso. Ela também aprende as coisas muito depressa, alguns anos atrás foi capaz de aprender em apenas três dias ninjutsus básicos de medicina...

Kamui aproveitou a explanação do primo para olhar bem para as outras pessoas ali. Um mascarado tentando fincar um garfo em um escorregadio ovinho de codorna, um loiro de traços delicados que parecia fazer um esforço muito grande para compreender tudo que Sasori dizia, um cara de ombros quase largos que prestava atenção em um símbolo triangular na ponta de uma correntinha que pendia entre seus dedos, ao lado dele um homem que só deixava aparecer os olhos muito verdes e parecia prestar atenção em Sasori apenas porque aquilo fazia parte dos "negócios", havia também um moreno de cabelos longos que certamente era o homem mais belo que já tinha visto em vida e que parecia não estar nem aí pra nada, pois estava de olhos fechados. Um cara completamente azul com olhinhos redondos e apertados que deixou de prestar atenção no ruivo quando se viu observado e lhe lançou um sorriso amigável que a fez o responder da mesma maneira, ao lado deste estava uma criatura muito estranha, meio homem meio planta com duas faces e havia também uma mulher de aparência muito frágil e delicada de cabelos e maquiagem azul sobreposta aos olhos âmbar que se mantinham imparciais a tudo e a todos ali além do ruivo na ponta da mesa.

- ...Contudo – ela voltou a fisgar o que o primo falava – ela não é uma grande ninja em campo, não é a melhor escolha para ataque. Por outro lado, não há neste mundo ninguém mais indicado para investigação, colhimento de informações e no que diz respeito á químicas.

- Como você me trás uma ninja que não é boa em frente de batalha? – o líder desviou os olhos para encara-la sem saber que fazendo isso ia acabar se dando mal.

- É que apesar de não ser tão excepcional em lutas, também não houveram tantas ocasiões assim que ela precisasse lutar. – Sasori tentava explicar.

- Eu temo não ter entendido exatamente o que você quis dizer – o então líder dizia sem perceber que já não era mais capaz de deixar de admirar a beleza exótica no olhar dela.

- O que meu primo quer dizer tão elegantemente é que não gosto de lutar sem um bom motivo, mas isso não faz diferença alguma uma vez que eu sempre consigo o que eu quero muito antes de ter que iniciar uma batalha para isso. – disse no tom mais baixo e grave, que era direcionado especialmente às suas vítimas.

- Eu imagino – ele disse hipnotizado, fazendo até mesmo Itachi abrir os olhos incrédulo com a reação do líder.

- Sasori, que palhaçada é essa? – disse Konan muito além de irritada.

Sem demonstrar o quanto também não gostava nada daquela situação, Sasori apenas se parou na frente da prima impedido-a de brincar com Pein. Kamui apenas se sentou na cadeira vaga na frente de Konan, rindo silenciosa da cara irritada da azulada, expressando extrema diversão com isso. Sentiu um peso anormal sobre seus ombros e sabia que estava sendo observada, rolou os olhos até encontrar o moreno de olhos negros que a observava, mas desviou seu olhar para os ruivos assim que o feixe de seus olhos se cruzaram.

- É um bom conselho evitar de olhar diretamente para os olhos e sorrisos dela – Sasori disse muito baixo para que o resto da mesa não o ouvisse, embora fosse ouvido pela prima – pois...

- Pois Sasori se considera o único deles – disse se inclinando na cadeira, entrando novamente no campo de visão do ruivo das aspirais e olhando novamente para o primo que lhe fechava a cara diante do corte quando sua tola habilidade seria revelada.

- Sasori por favor – disse fazendo um gesto com a mão e o ruivo parou-se em pé atrás da cadeira da prima. "Você não a ama, apenas não consegue deixar de cair nos truques dela, ela usaria qualquer um" era o que ele pensava e se forçava a acreditar. – Kamui, aquele ser mascarado é Tobi – Ao ouvir seu nome mencionado, a criatura patética acenou para a morena – Ao lado dele está Hidan e então Kakuso e Konan. Na frente de Tobi está Zetsu, ao lado dele Kisame, Itachi, Deidara. Trabalhamos em duplas e como Zetsu tem feito um excelente trabalho fazendo dupla com ele mesmo, você vai trabalhar com Tobi. – nesse momento os olhos dela se arregalaram e procuraram os de Sasori..

- Sasori-kun... você me disse.. eu só aceitei vir porque você prometeu... – o ruivo lhe lançou um olhar que dispensava comentários.

- Pein, eu acabo de dizer a você que ela não é boa em lutas e você quer que ela ande por ai com o idiota?

- Ela está entrando para uma organização criminosa, se quisesse segurança era melhor ficar escondida seja la onde você encontrou ela e não tivesse...

- Por favor não gaste saliva – ela cortou a azulada – Já me convenceu, eu não entro. – Kamui disse se levantando.

- Kamui sente-se – ordenou Sasori recebendo em troca um olhar muito zangado da bela morena que lhe deu as costas e saiu andando pela sala em direção à porta seguida pelo outro Akasuna.

- Kamui por favor, Pein é o líder e é ele quem decide, você não deve dar ouvidos à Konan nem à ninguém antes dele decidir – disse apenas para a morena.

- Eu só vim pelo o que me prometeu e só fico se forem cumpridas suas palavras.

- Sasori, nós não temos o dia todo. Kamui fica ou não – perguntou Pein.

- Pein.. além da questão de que não luta e do Tobi ser um saco, Kamui tem um gênio muito difícil de se lidar, Tobi daria motivo suficiente para que ela fizesse com que ele aparecesse envenenado em menos de uma semana.

- Líder-samaaaa Tobi não quer ser morto – a voz aguda grunhiu por trás da máscara.

- E o que vocês sugerem afinal?

Sasori desviou o olhar de Pein e ele e Kamui se entreolharam. – Bom... – O ruivo começou.

- Ahhh não não não... e em mim ninguém pensa não, un? – Deidara se manifestou cortando o companheiro.

- E no que a sua opinião deveria contar Deidara?

- Bom, se deixarem ela com o danna...com quem eu vou trabalhar un?

- Você vive me chamando de burro, mas já imaginou se tivesse pego o Deidara pra ser sua dupla haa Kakuso. – Hidan dava cotoveladas no colega.

- Deidara-sempai Tobi vai adorar fazer companhia pro sempai, Tobi vai ser um bom garoto. – o mascarado parecia muito empolgado com o nova ideia.

- Sasori... – o ruivo dos pircings deu um longo suspiro – Isso está virando um circo... – Sasori então se aproximou de Pein.

- Pein-sama – ele falava somente para o líder ouvir – O temperamento de Kamui é muito pior de lidar do que pode ver nesta sala e...me responda – ele baixou ainda mais o volume da voz – há pouco tempo atrás quando ela estava olhando para você, teria negado alguma coisa a ela, mesmo que ela lhe pedisse tara beber um frasco de veneno ou algo parecido... – Pein olhou de longe para a morena que ainda estava perto da porta e olhava uma breve discussão que havia se iniciado entre Tobi e Deidara, divertida, como que ver pessoas irritadas fosse a melhor comédia a se assistir. – Só eu vou saber lidar com ela Pein, isso é inegável...

- Espere só até sairmos dessa sala seu imbecil, vou fazer você virar pedacinhos de moléculas um.

- Chega Deidara, mude-se para o quarto de Tobi... Fique com seu primo Kamui.

- Arigato Pein-sama – ela disse fazendo a reverencia com um belíssimo sorriso e lançou um olhar completamente seu na direção de Sasori antes de virar as costas e sair da sala. Os dois ruivos ficaram olhando o vácuo do espaço onde ela estava até tão pouco tempo, completamente encantados. Mas então a discussão dentro da sala os acordou.

- Sempai, eu prometo que o sempai vai adorar Tobi vai ser um bom garoto e...

- Eu mato você seu imbecil un

- Deu.. vão todos fazer o que costumam fazer, chega por hoje – Pein disse saindo da sala também, seguido por Konan. Sasori também logo saiu para mostrar a Kamui onde ficavam os quartos.

.:.

- Você poderia ser um pouco mais sensata às vezes, faz com que algumas coisas sejam menos complicadas – disse.

- Não sou sensata e nunca vi as coisas de modo fácil. Sasori você tem certeza que eu não vou trazer problemas pra você? – ela perguntou pensando o quanto seu temperamento poderia exigir do ruivo.

- Você é o meu problema favorito – encerrou o discurso abrindo uma porta de madeira no segundo andar da casa. – É aqui.

Minnnnaaaaa

Esse ficou curtinho .

Mas pls... comentem ^.~

bjks


	3. Sentimentos ou Apenas Diversão

**História: **Areia Vermelha

**Capítulo: **03 de 10

**Publicada: **24/09/09

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: O**s personagens da Akatsuki pertencem ao Kishi, mas só de inveja eu criei a Kamui ^.~

**Gênero: **Ecchi, Aventura, Shonen, Shoujo, Romance e Novela, Hentai, Shonen-ai

**Personagens: **Sasori & Kamui

**Comentários: **To aqui dnvo, vamos continuar essa fic logo né ^.~

AREIA VERMELHA_3. SENTIMENTO OU SÓ BRINCADEIRA?

_Por Kami-chan_

Ela estava escorada na parede, admirando divertida a expressão emburrada do loiro que empilhava caixas e mais caixas com seus pertences que deveriam ser tirados do quarto de seu danna e serem levados para o de seu novo parceiro, Tobi.

- Danna un, eu não quero ter aguentar aquele imbecil. Por que tinha que trazer essa daí pra cá? – ele resmungava alguma coisa do tipo a cada cinco minutos.

- Você não é exatamente um gênio e eu nunca reclamei desse jeito de ter você como parceiro e _essa daí _é minha prima então não fale assim.

- Você nunca reclamou porque eu... – Kamui apenas rolou os olhos, entediada com as discussões sem fim dos dois "parecem mais um casal de velhos resmunguentos isso sim"

Virou-se para se apoiar na soleira da janela e dar uma olhada na manhã ensolarada, desplugando-se das vozes de dentro do quarto. Aquele lugar era cercado por um belo campo alto e bem no meio dele, sentado entre as flores miúdas típicas daquela vegetação estava Itachi, meditando. Ela se concentrou nele, era realmente muito bonito. O moreno pareceu sentir que estava sendo observado e abriu os olhos, encarou a Akasuna por longos minutos até Kisame aparecer e atrair a atenção do moreno e fazendo ela voltar à dimensão do ambiente onde estava.

- Não esqueça de levar todos esses cacarecos, essas bombas são realmente um estorvo.

- Danna o que te custa respeitar minha arte pelo menos uma vez na vida un?

- Arte? – Kamui pegou um daqueles objetos estranhos nas mãos olhando como se fosse um ser extraterrestre extremamente grotesco.

- O Deidara insiste de chamar isso de arte.

- É arte – o loiro parecia muito enfurecido – Ahh e tome cuidado eu fiz esse especialmente pro danna un. Somos eu e ele em um pássaro.

- Isso é tão tosco que chega a ser um insulto dizer que essa coisa aqui é o Sasori – ela disse e simplesmente tocou a pequena escultura na parede. Sasori se virou para que nenhum dos dois o visse segurar o riso pelo pequeno, sim conhecendo Kamui isso era um muito pequeno, ato de ciúme da morena.

- Ahhhhhh minha arte un .. Eu vou te mostrar o que é grotesco un – choramingou fazendo um conhecido selo com as mãos. Sasori se virou imediatamente, lembrando-se que estavam em um pequeno quarto completamente cheio com as porcarias explosivas de Deidara.

- Se explodir o meu quarto vai ser a última coisa a fazer na vida loiro – o ruivo ameaçou.

- Danna un, a nossa vida era perfeita até você trazer ela pra cá un. Agora ela nem bem chegou e já tem toda a sua atenção – ele gritou saindo do quarto.

Sasori apenas o olhou sair e em seguida olhou para a morena que assistira a cena com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – A _nossa _vida era perfeita? – a pergunta era bem direta.

- Não começa – foi tudo que o ruivo disse.

- Huhuhuhuhuhuhu – o riso dela era único e preenchia o quarto, camuflando o medo que invadira seu corpo diante de uma verdade que poderia descobrir e não gostar nem um pouco. – Então, depois de tudo o que tivemos o todo poderoso Sasori acabou consolado nos braços do loirinho... – não era uma pergunta, sim uma provocação.

- Em primeiro lugar – ele começou, mas parou, pois o quarto fora invadido por Deidara que vinha buscar mais de suas coisas.

- Danna, me desculpe eu não queria dizer aquilo un. Ms ela também errou fazendo aquilo tudo un.

- Deidara, apenas leve suas coisas para o quarto do Tobi em silêncio – ele desejou observando a maneira como Kamui mudava várias vezes a expressão em seu rosto a cada palavra do loiro.

- Mas danna...

- Em silêncio – cortou antes que Deidara falasse mais coisas que fariam Kamui ficar insuportável. Sasori conseguia ser quase assustador quando dava uma ordem e o loiro obedeceu saindo mais uma vez do quarto. Kamui foi atrás do loiro e trancou a porta do quarto.

- Mas danna – ela inclinou a cabeça e imitou o loiro ainda com as mãos na porta.

A cara de bebê chorona fez Sasori estremecer na poltrona onde estava sentado. "Apenas truques, ela não ama ninguém além de si" ele se forçava a pensar, mas suas mãos já soavam e no fundo ele sabia que isso nada tinha haver com os truques da prima, pois ela ainda nem tinha começado a os usar.

Quanto a Kamui, camuflar sentimentos era seu ponto forte, mas seu íntimo passava a odiar cada molécula daquele loiro que estivera ali ao lado de Sasori por todos os anos em que ela estava sozinha, vivendo apenas para alimentar as lembranças que tinha do ruivo. Como foi que teve seu amor trocado pelo o de outro homem afinal..se é que aquilo era verdade mesmo.

Ela vinha em sua direção e ele não podia conter o que sentia pela morena, mesmo se quisesse. Era sim verdade que se rendera a felicidade que Deidara parecia manifestar em lhe ceder alguns favores, mas nada nem ninguém o faria parar de pensar em Kamui. A morena sentou em seu colo e ele fechou os olhos para evitar ver o que ela o faria a seguir.

- Então as noites que tivemos agora pertencem ao loiro... – mais uma vez não era uma pergunta.

- Não é o que você está pensando... ele apenas me cede favores algumas vezes. – Cada palavra de Sasori a deixava mais aborrecida, afinal ele não tinha se quer tentado negar aquela história.

Amava aquele homem e imaginar tudo que conseguira com ele abalado por Deidara. "No dia em que me ajudou a sair de Suna eu realmente acreditei que me amasse" Assumia para si mesma.

- Abra os olhos – ela pediu, mas ele não obedeceu. Ela ergueu então uma das mãos e alisou as filas de pergaminhos muito bem organizados – Quantos pergaminhos Sasori-kun, estão tão bem organizados que eu até imagino o que eles guardam – pegou um rolo qualquer – Será que uma marionete quebra tão fácil quanto aquela coisa tosca que taquei na parede?

Ele abriu os olhos na mesma hora, ela não quebraria a bela obra do primo, mas conseguira o que queria. O brilho mágico dançava assustadoramente sensual na face da mulher em seu colo. Ela abriu o pergaminho, conhecia o selamento e do pergaminho saltou a marionete com as fisionomias de um homem importante, o kazekage.

- Veja que sorte, tantos rolos e peguei exatamente o daquele que ajudei você a capturar.

- Não faça isso.

- O que?

- Não o destrua.

- Estava esperando que dissesse não me olhe. Eu não destruiria o causador de isso tudo, tornaria todo o sacrifício inútil. – disse selando novamente o pergaminho e o guardando.

- Alguma vez em que pedi para que não me olhasse você me ouviu? – ele emendou a mentira, sabia que não havia doce mais saboroso que os lábios dela e os olhos dela se tornavam cada vez mais hipnotizantes, convidando-o para se abrigar no melhor lugar do mundo, os braços dela. Ele via o sorriso vitorioso nos lábios de Kamui ao vê-lo completamente seu. Não faria nada nem se pudesse lutar contra, desejava cada passo que ela tomaria.

- Sasori, o tempo está passando e eu ainda estou esperando.

O ruivo apertou as costas da morena contra seu peito enquanto a beijava vigorosamente. Ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo ruivo, envolvendo-os aos fios de sua nuca, forçando a cabeça dele a se inclinar ao som de um sussurro que ele deixou escapar. A morena aprofundava cada vez mais o beijo e o ruivo rendido subiu as mãos pelas pernas que ela deixava à mostra ao mesmo tempo em que ela fazia a capa negra usada por ele cair por seus ombros.

As unhas do ruivo cravavam na pele quente agarrando-se à barra lateral da calcinha enquanto Kamui beijava e se perdia no aroma do pescoço do amante. As mãos de Sasori pararam espalmadas sobre o bumbum da mulher sobre si erguendo-a e então fazendo o corpo voltar à posição anterior roçando seu corpo ao dela com força, expondo sua rigidez à Kamui que não se preocupou em suprimir o gemido baixo causado pela provocação. Sasori ergueu-se da cadeira levando a garota consigo e a jogando na cama. A primeira coisa que ela fez deitada sob o ruivo foi arrancar-lhe a camiseta enquanto o Akasuna descia os lábios pela pele exposta pelo decote do vestido...

TOC TOC TOC (sim, isso é o barulho de gnt batendo na porta)

- Danna, eu ainda não terminei de pegar tudo un. – Sasori chegou a abrir os olhos, mas tudo o que pode ver foi o castanho aveludado dos olhos dela. Kamui forçou e virou os corpos ficando sobre o ruivo.

- Você quer que eu abra a porta? – perguntou baixo descendo lábios, língua e dentes pelo tórax exposto do ruivo enquanto movia-se lentamente sobre seu colo, atiçando ainda mais o desejo do ruivo em ter o que ela ainda escondia por baixo dos panos.

- Danaaaaaaa por que trancou a porta un?

O desejo intensificado pela saudade de ter o homem que tanto amava era grande, mas a maldade de ver a cara de Deidara ao vê-lo na situação que estava por alguns pontos de vista lhe parecia ser muito melhor. Deu uma longa lambida pelo abdome do ruivo e se levantou ligeira para abrir a porta e deixar o loiro ver Sasori completamente desnorteado e excitado, mas sentiu a cintura ser puxada e o corpo voar girar com força, fazendo o corpo voar para cima da escrivaninha que o ruivo usava para trabalhar. Com as pernas enroscadas na cintura do ruivo.

- Você provocou isso tudo, não vou deixar você fugir de mim mais uma vez – disse sem se preocupar se com isso assumiria quanto a desejava e sentia saudade desde a última vez que a tivera, antes de abandonarem a vila natal e cada um tomar um caminho diferente. Não importava como ela ia interpretar a frase, ele estava temporariamente incapaz de refletir sobre seus atos.

A calcinha da morena fora puxada de seu corpo e arrebentou junto com o gemido arfado de sua dona. Ajudou Sasori a descer a calça de moletom e permitiu-se ser tomada pelo ruivo que amava ali, daquela forma.

- Danna... que barulho foi esse un?

Sasori parou de se mover e encarou a morena, muito a contra gosto Kamui virou o rosto para a porta e gritou.

"Aja saco pra aturar esse loiro chato" – Deidara, eu acabo de sair do banho, Sasori não está aqui então vá procurá-lo em outro lugar.

Ela nem bem terminou a frase e teve seus lábios tomados, dando gosto ao prazer que Sasori lhe dava investindo contra si com tanto desejo. Eram dois gênios que se amavam e não percebiam ou simplesmente não tentavam perceber, duas feras se consumindo da maneira mais carnal possível.

A egoísta Kamui que acreditava ter os braços de Sasori somente por conta de seu dom e o inseguro Sasori que era incapaz de admitir, disfarçando o amor pela morena com medo de descobrir que nada do que tiveram passasse de um jogo para ela. Ainda assim a atração entre seus corpos sempre vencia suas teimosias. Kamui gritava de prazer enquanto sentia seus fluidos se misturarem ao gozo do ruivo enquanto seu corpo se fechava sobre o dele, tornando definitivo, real e concreto o fato de que depois de tanto tempo estavam lado a lado novamente, mesmo que não exatamente da maneira como secretamente desejavam.

- Vou cuidar de você Kamui. – ele disse ainda ofegante, abraçado ao corpo dela com um braço e entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela com a outra mão enquanto descansava a cabeça em seu ombro. – Eu prometo.

- Já ouvi essa promessa antes – ela falava baixo com o queixo apoiado no topo da cabeça dele, de olhos fechados para memorizar melhor cada detalhe que gravaria em sua lembrança.

- Agora não há mais nada que possa me fazer ter que abandonar você. Eu não vou mais deixar você sozinha, nunca mais.

- Mais promessas...

- O que eu posso fazer, se você não cuida de você... – a frase fez Kamui abrir os olhos irritada.

"Por que esse Sasori que parece ser tão dedicado naqueles momentos tinha o dom de sumir tão depressa" – Eu sei me cuidar muito bem, se você quer saber. Você acha o que, que é mole viver sozinha sem nada no meio de uma floresta – ela o afastou do abraço que dividiam – E se você está falando sobre os meus problemas em matar, fique você sabendo que tive que matar ninjas pra não ter meu esconderijo descoberto e também... – ela viu somente o marrom da porta do banheiro do quarto se fechando em sua frente e Sasori sumindo dentro do mesmo – Eu estava muito bem por lá.

.:.

O primeiro dia de Kamui por lá foi basicamente normal, depois de seu momento com Sasori resolveu conhecer aquele ponto do campo onde Itachi estava meditando pela manha e descobriu que de lá se tinha um bela vista do bosque sob eles. A coisa mais próxima de uma amizade que conseguiu ali fora com Kisame que gostava de conversar e parecia não ter muita maldade em seu interior. Konan e Pein saíram cedo do esconderijo, mas ninguém dali sabia onde eles sempre iam e não seria ela quem iria bisbilhotar. Itachi, quem tinha curiosidade em conhecer parecia viver de luz solar, pois passava o dia inteiro meditando, mudando de lugar de acordo com a posição do sol.

E a noite veio fria e chuvosa acolher cada ser tão diferente que morava naquela casa no aconchego de uma boa cama.

- Como pode chover assim depois de um dia tão bonito? – ela se perguntou alto enquanto olhava a noite escura da janela de vidro do quarto.

- Aqui é assim meio estranho mesmo, não se preocupe, provavelmente teremos uma bela manhã amanhã de novo. – O ruivo a respondeu enquanto preparava sua cama para dormir.

- Tomara... Aqui é sempre assim Sasori? – ela disse indo até onde estava o primo e se sentou na cama que ele ajeitava.

- Como assim?

- Ahh, cada um na sua e ninguém nem aí pra ninguém... Itachi só medita, Kisame só fala, o Tobi...sem comentários, o Kakuso eu nem vi. Por outro lado, eu juro que vi o Hidan dentro de um círculo de sangue pelo menos umas seis vezes durante a tarde, Deidara parece que só vai ficar satisfeito quando conseguir fazer essa colina ceder com tantas explosões e você ficou aqui o dia inteiro só cuidando de suas marionetes... – o ruivo parecia rir das observações da prima.

- É.. é basicamente assim, pois cada um tem um interesse pessoal e se foca somente em si e em seu êxito – disse sentando ao lado da prima.

- Isso é chato – ela disse entediada

- Foi só o primeiro dia – ele riu – Aqui, se você quiser vai sempre ter tudo o que precisa para seus antídotos... criar coisas novas. Faça como todos e gaste seu tempo fazendo o que você faz de melhor. Mas agora vai pra tua cama, eu quero dormir.

- Estou na minha cama – ela disse como se fosse o obvio.

- Vai querer dormir comigo?

- Não, aquela – ela apontou para sua própria cama – é a sua e esta a minha – disse já se enfiando para debaixo dos cobertores bem arrumados pelo ruivo.

- Nem pensar, não vai ficar com a cama que eu arrumei.

- Você que arrumou a cama errada, boa noite Sasori.

- Não mesmo, eu levei uma eternidade pra arrumar essa cama do jeito que eu gosto e não abro mão dela – disse se enfiando pra debaixo dos cobertores junto de Kamui, fazendo-a rir de maneira vitoriosa. – Por que você está rindo desse jeito? – ela o encarou até o fundo das íris castanho avermelhadas.

- Você acabou de invadir a minha propriedade sabia, vai ficar sob minha jurisdição agora – disse procurando o abraço do ruivo sob os cobertores.

- Pare Kamui.. isso não é certo – disse virando a cabeça para tentar não olhar para a prima, mas a única coisa que conseguiu com isso foi facilitar o acesso da morena ao seu pescoço.

- Hum, escuta só essa chuva lá fora. – disse guiando a mão pelo tecido da camiseta desbotada que ele usava para dormir – Não faz você desejar ter um lugar quentinho pra passar a noite – disse divertida, sem dar espaço ao ruivo responder e invadindo sua boca com o beijo possessivo, o primeiro detalhe de uma noite que não terminaria tão cedo.

Não havia motivos para não se render aos seus desejos, sabia que Kamui sempre conseguia o que queria. Sem receio, deixou as mãos passearem livres pelo corpo que se movia lentamente sobre si apenas para provocar. Sentiu as mãos delicadas erguerem lentamente a camiseta e Kamui abandonou seus lábios.

- Você sabe por que está aqui hoje? – perguntou baixo enquanto deixava uma forte mordida no abdome do ruivo, que fez seu corpo se contrair involuntariamente.

- Desde quando você precisa de um motivo? – perguntou displicente enquanto ela erguia a camiseta e ele guiado pelo desejo pelo corpo que logo possuiria subiu os braços para facilitar o trabalho, mas ao ouvir a resposta do ruivo Kamui parou e ao invés de tirar a peça pelos braços do ruivo, usou da mesma para prender suas mãos acima de sua cabeça e deu mais uma mordida forte, desta vez em seu tórax. – Itai – dessa vez ele gemeu baixo.

- Sabe por que está aqui hoje? – ela repetiu a pergunta impedindo que o ruivo ficasse com seus braços livres, mesmo ele tentando se livrar.

- Não – respondeu sentindo todo corpo se arrepiar com o olhar que ela lhe lançava e reparando pela primeira vez, Kamui havia se despido da camisola que vestia em algum momento quando se infiltrou propositalmente sob seus edredons e nada além do lingerie cor de pêssego que pouco cobria de seu corpo. – ahh Kamui – grunhiu ao sentir os lábios que já alcançavam e mordiscavam seus lábios e tinham caminho certo até sua orelha.

- Porque você foi muito abusado hoje pela manhã achando que poderia simplesmente me puxar pra onde bem entendesse e me ter da forma como melhor lhe fosse. Esse direito é inteiramente meu – disse baixo em seu ouvido enquanto ainda se movia sobre o corpo rijo do primo.

- Ahh Kamui me solte – ele fechou os olhos para apenas sentir o "castigo" da prima.

- Olhe pra mim enquanto falo com você – ela pediu e ele automaticamente obedeceu, admirando-a com o olhar inebriado – Você merece ser castigado Sasori-kun – disse alisando o corpo seminu com a mão que permanecia livre enquanto tornava a o beijar. Aproveitando-se do ato para deslizar a mão até a lateral da última peça de seu corpo, descendo-a até onde seu braço conseguia ir sem soltar os braços do ruivo e simplesmente afastando a borda de sua calcinha – Sem falar, é claro, na audácia de passar a tarde toda preso aqui nesse quarto – disse voltando a se mover da forma como fazia antes, mas agora fazendo com que seus corpos se roçassem.

- Kamui por favor, pare com isso – disse sentindo cada centímetro da intimidade dela atiçando ainda mais a sua com o calor da umidade que ela espalhava sobre sua superfície.

- O que? – ela perguntou guiando o membro de seu amado fazendo com que a parte mais sensível do mesmo deslizasse provocantemente por toda sua região sem penetrá-la. – Eu não ouvi o que disse.

- Por favor, não me faça esperar mais.

- Ah, mas estamos apenas no começo – disse permitindo que apenas a glande de seu pênis a invadisse e parando por ali – Poderia inventar jogos pelo resto da noite só pra ver seu rosto assim, gênio todo poderoso do clan Akasuna.

Nesse momento, Kamui se referia aos lábios entreabertos que ajudavam o ruivo ofegante na reposição de ar enquanto em seus olhos escuros jaziam belos espelhos d´água que davam à face enrubescida e aos fios de cabelo bagunçados um ar duplamente sexy. Agonizante, o ruivo mordeu o próprio lábio inferior e impulsionou seu quadril para cima, escorregando para dentro de Kamui de vez.

- Itai – gemeu alto mais uma vez ao sentir a nova mordida forte da morena

- No castigo você não escolhe Sasori, apenas sofre.

- Você já me torturou o suficiente, me solte – implorou.

- Humum – disse começando a se mover sobre o ruivo, ouvindo os baixos gemidos que ele não se preocupava em omitir.

Lenta, prosseguiu com sua pequena torturinha, compensando cada doce gemido do ruivo com os seus próprios bem proferidos ao ouvido do mesmo. Com apenas um erro provocado pela necessidade de seus corpos por mais, Kamui soltou os punhos do primo para poder usar as duas mão para puxar o ruivo pelos ombros, forçando-o a se sentar sobre a cama.

Aproveitou-se dessa pequena distração, não para se livrar do pano que prendia seus punhos, mas para girar os braços do jeito em que estavam para trás do corpo de Kamui e então dando uma volta a mais do tecido em cada pulso, deixando-o firmemente esticado no dorso da menor a puxando assim com força para si, prendendo-a entre seu corpo e a "cinta" feita com a camiseta. Uma vez que estava preso a ela seu corpo teve força e suporte para mover-se contra a morena que se movimentava em seu colo, fazendo-a gemer alto, perdida em longos gritos.

Guiando juntos pelo mesmo caminho de insanidade e prazer, Sasori se agarrou firme à fina cintura e jogou Kamui na cama. Ainda se aproveitando do suporte que o insignificante pano preso entre seus braços, ficou de joelhos sobre a cama e puxou as pernas e o quadril de Kamui para si, dando continuidade às investidas, usufruindo da paixão pela morena, escondendo-se atrás da falsa ideia que tudo que tinham não passava de mera diversão para ela. E seu sentimento era protegido da prima pela igualmente falsa ilusão de que a centelha de seus desejos provinha somente do dom único de Kamui.

CONTINUA ^.~

Espero que estejam gostando ^^

Pls comentem *.*

bjks


	4. Olhos Perigosos

**História: **Areia Vermelha

**Capítulo: **04 de 10

**Publicada: **04/10/09

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **AVISO: Naruto não eh meu, Sasori nessa fic não eh um boneco (e nem uma boneca)

**Gênero: **Ecchi, Aventura, Shonen, Shoujo, Romance e Novela, Shonen, Shonen-ai

**Personagens: **Sasori & Kamui & Deidara

**Comentários: C**ontinuando então. Espero que estejam gostando, pois eu particularmente estou adorando escrever ^.~

AREIA VERMELHA_4. OLHOS PERIGOSOS

_Por Kami-chan_

– Danna un, o que temos vai mudar agora que não dormimos mais no mesmo quarto? – o loiro falava baixo na mesa do café, onde apenas os dois já estavam presentes.

– Por Kami-sama, entenda que nunca tivemos nada.

– Nada? – ele disse incrédulo – E todas as vezes que nós un...

– Foram coisas de momento, eu pensei que você sempre soubesse que era apenas um alívio pras tensões.

– Un? Então por isso que você nunc...

– Bom dia.. – A frase de Deidara fora cortada por Kamui que acabara de entrar na cozinha, sentindo-se extremamente incomodada com a proximidade dos dois.

– Bom dia Kamui – Apenas Sasori respondeu e ambos agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior. Deidara apenas escorou a cabeça no braço flexionado sobre a mesa, emburrado. A cena fez Kamui rir.

– Você realmente acha pessoas irritadas algo muito divertido. – Não era uma pergunta e a voz baixa e profunda do belo moreno a surpreendeu.

– E você parece acordar com muito mau humor, bom dia Itachi – Como não era uma pergunta, ela também não se preocupou com a resposta.

– Errou feio, esse daí não acorda de mau humor, é assim naturalmente o dia inteiro – Disse Kisame que também entrara na cozinha que se enchia aos poucos.

– Então vou me divertir muito com você. – disse lhe direcionando um sorriso e um olhar terno. Não tinha nenhum interesse em Itachi além de fato de acha-lo extremamente lindo, mas isso não passava de uma observação. Entretanto, não podia esconder de si mesma que sentia ciúme em ver Sasori e Deidara aos cochichos na cozinha e achou que o moreno seria um ótimo castigo para o ruivo encher a cabeça de minhocas. Ela sustentou aquele olhar por alguns poucos minutos, até sua atenção ser tomada pelo barulho da cadeira da cadeira de Sasori que enciumado ergueu-se com raiva, abandonando a cozinha sem nem mesmo terminar seu café.

– Danna, ainda temos que conversar un. – Deidara saiu atrás do ruivo.

– Bom dia – disse Kakuso que chegara ali com Hidan.

– Cara, esses dois precisam ser mais discretos – disse Hidan se referindo à Sasori e Deidara – Ontem foi uma barulheira só e eu juro que o filho da mãe do Deidara tava gritando igual a uma mulher haa.

Kamui ficou sem saber como agir pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, estava frustrada pela proximidade de Deidara a Sasori, arrasada ao saber que fosse la o que os dois tivessem era tão costumeiro que os barulhos de sua noite com Sasori os faziam pensar diretamente no loiro. Pegou sua xícara de café e saiu para apreciar o belo campo do lado de fora da casa.

Ela caminhou até o lugar onde vira Itachi meditar no dia anterior e ficou ali parada apenas pensando.

– Então você não tem nenhum problema de seu único parente ter um caso com outro homem? – Ela não precisava nem olhar, conheceria a voz de Itachi mesmo entre uma multidão.

– Por que haveria de ter? Cada um vive a vida que escolheu. E na verdade nós não somos exatamente parentes, eu sou filha do primo do pai dele, mas fomos criados pela mesma avó já que ambos perdemos os pais muito cedo.

– Então não há nenhum problema com comentários como o que Hidan fez à mesa... – ela apenas fez que não com a cabeça enquanto tomava um gole da bebida quente.

– Sabe que o mais estranho disso tudo é que vi o Deidara dormindo no sofá ontem. Não seria uma novidade, a companhia do Tobi deve deixar qualquer um doido, mas não o imagino deixando o calor do quarto de Sasori para dormir no sofá duro...

Kamui lhe sorriu encantadoramente enquanto lhe estreitava o olhar sedutor, sabia exatamente onde o moreno queria chegar.

– Você tem belos olhos Kamui, muito poderoso esse seu olhar e seu rosto inocente.

"Diga-me algo que eu não sei" ela pensou – Muito obrigada – disse calma

– Sedutores, hipnotizantes, arrebatadoramente provocantes e aposto que consegue tudo o que quer com eles.

– Interpretação brilhante – a forma como ela ia falando cada vez mais baixo fazia com que sua presa prestasse também atenção nos movimentos dos seus lábios e ela ainda sorriu mais encantadoramente no final.

– Mas devia tomar mais cuidado, não é o único olhar talentoso aqui. Seus truques não funcionam em mim – sentenciou

" Será que não? Eu duvido muito" Ela estava começando a se divertir com aquilo tudo – É claro que não – concordou com ele.

– Então estou avisando para não usa-los comigo.

"Mas se você não cai, por que está tão preocupado?" – Como quiser – disse sem tirar os olhos do moreno.

Então nesse momento as orbes tão grandes e negras que a faziam lembrar do perfume atraente das doces jabuticabas foram lavadas pelo vermelho vivo, tão vivo quanto a cor do vestido que ela usava.

"Sasori imbecil... podia ter me avisado que Itachi era a merda de um Uchiha"

– Tire seus olhos de mim ou vou te mostrar um truque muito divertido, mas que você só vai ser capaz de ver uma vez – os olhos da morena se arregalaram com a ameaça – Assustada? – ele ainda zombou de sua situação.

"huhuhuhu é mole? Mas não tenho escolha senão recuar não é mesmo..." baixou o rosto em sinal de submissão, erguendo apenas os olhos tão doces e encantadores e permitiu que o rubor subisse em seu rosto levemente – Espantada – grunhiu nun tom extremamente rouco.

Ele abriu a boca para responder ao comentário, mas a fisionomia dela o fez esquecer as palavras por alguns segundos – É uma reação comum – disse por fim, mas não mais tão seguro.

"E você é mais um pateta comum, mas com um rosto lindo" – Espantada com tamanha beleza – voltou então a encara-lo e permitiu que o rubor tomasse conta de sua expressão – Desculpe, eu sei que... que cheguei aqui ontem e você me advertiu, mas seus olhos são as coisas mais lindas que eu já vi. Me mostre Itachi – seus olhos brilharam intensos, com um ar profundamente empolgado e emocionado. E o Uchiha se entregou quando ela levou a ponta dos dedos delicadamente até sua face e pousando-os suaves na pele embaixo de seus olhos – Por favor Itachi, me mostre o que eles fazem – disse num sorriso de mais pura admiração.

A mão pálida levou a de Kamui para longe de seu rosto enquanto o vermelho sangue sumia de seus olhos que voltaram a ser negros e opacos diante a uma expressão que parecia ser tristeza nos olhos de kamui que a seu ver estava realmente encantada com o que via "Encantadoramente encantada" tanto que ele se viu incapaz de usar o seu sharingan contra a morena.

"Não use esses olhos em mim, não vai funcionar comigo bla bla bla, isso não é um jutsu pra você copiar com esses olhos e é por isso que você também caiu"

– Kamui, você realmente não sabe nada sobre minha linhagem sanguínea e nem o que esses olhos fazem? – Perguntou calmo como sempre.

"É claro que eu conheço o seu sharingan Itachi, quem nesse mundo não conhece esse maldito poder" – Desculpe – ela desviou o olhar cautelosamente – Não queria o ofender, é que eu apenas vivi todos esses anos escondida em uma floresta, isolada de tudo e todos.. eu não...

– Tudo bem, tudo bem.. não precisa explicar – disse pela primeira vez quase arqueando um pseudo sorriso, que lhe caía muito bem, alias.

"Lindo de morrer, poderoso de matar e pateta de dar risada" ela pensou divertida, quando percebeu que já estava fora do perigo que ele oferecia.

– Por que não gosta de batalhas? – ele mudou o assunto, uma vez que ela não o olhava mais como antes e olhava sim para o sol cada vez mais alto no horizonte.

– Você é capaz de imaginar o que é enfrentar uma guerra quando todos veem você como um gênio e ninguém se liga que você ainda não passa de uma criança? – em sua maneira, a resposta de Kamui foi sincera.

– Você acaba vendo tanto sangue e tanta morte que deseja com toda sua alma nunca mais ver algo parecido – ele apenas respondeu.

Ambos sinceros, sem entregar a realidade de suas lembranças.

– Foi por isso que aprendeu jutsus médicos?

– Não, foi a forma que uma mulher que ajudei encontrou de me agradecer.

Kamui´s flash back on:

– SASORI! – A menina gritava apavorada no meio de toda aquela confusão

– Que saco Kamui, isso é uma guerra, lute ou pelo menos se defenda não posso ficar protegendo você – o primo gritou de onde estava matando três ninjas que se aproximavam de sua prima..

– Eu não sirvo para isso... isso é horrível – chorava enquanto via as marionetes impiedosas de Sasori agirem.

– Aff – ele suspirou cansado, Kamui seria um grande estorvo no meio daquela bagunça – Me escute, corre pras montanhas e se esconda la, apenas corra, eu vou te dar toda cobertura que precisa.

A morena não esperou ele mandar duas vezes, se levantou do campo onde estava caída e correu tanto quanto suas pernas alcançavam. Já podia ver já a entrada escondida para a caverna onde ela costumava se esconder para brincar com o sulco das raízes proibidas, a pequena abertura crescia diante de seus olhos, ela olhou para trás uma última vez, Sasori não era mais visível no meio da batalha e ela se pos a correr mais depressa. Então uma grande explosão aconteceu atrás de si e Kamui parou exatamente onde estava, seus pés travaram ao ver a devassidão daquele ponto do deserto "Onde estaria Sasori naquele momento?" Ela virou horroriza com a maldade que acabara de matar com certeza muita gente de uma vez só, a ideia de que Sasori fosse uma dessas a atormentou e sem perceber ela dava passos largos para trás, sem nenhuma noção de para onde estava indo até que seus pés bateram em algo maciço no chão que a fez tombar em cima do corpo que agonizava.

"Konoha" ela pensou olhando o símbolo que ele levava na testa "inimigos" naquela época as duas nações ainda se odiavam demais, ainda assim ela viu a fonte de sangue que saía da parte interna da coxa direita dele, estava morrendo e não poderia causar nenhum mal para ela no momento. Entretanto, a expressão da morte vindo o buscar tocou o mais sensível ponto da morena e sem pensar no que fazia apertou com força a fonte da vasta hemorragia, evitando assim a perda de ainda mais sangue.

– DAAAAAAAAAN – alguém gritava desesperada vindo na direção. Kamui se abaixou ao lado do corpo sem deixar de apertar o seu ferimento, com sorte, não a veriam ali – DAN! – Ela gritou mais perto e o homem que ajudava gemeu algo incompreensível que a fez compreender que era o homem por quem aquela kunoichi chamava desesperadamente – DAN? – O grito fora praticamente dentro de seus ouvidos e Kamui sentiu seu corpo seu puxado pela loira – Dan... – ela chorava desesperadamente vendo o estado do ninja e de suas mãos uma fonte de puro chakra iluminava a escuridão do deserto com uma leve luz verde.

– Me.. me desculpe senhora, eu apenas o encontrei... não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-lo então apenas fiz isso – quis se justificar antes que a inimiga a matasse.

No entanto a loira apenas olhou para ela e sem se importar com o símbolo do deserto que carregava.

– Apenas não solte a perna dele – disse voltando imediatamente a trabalhar.

Obediente, Kamui tentou não se chocar com o desespero da loira em sua frente e nem na morte, passada definitiva no corpo que se tornava gélido. Era praticamente impossível ignorar toda aquela destruição, aquela dor que muitos estavam pagando pelos feitos de duas autoridades incapazes de se resolver, nunca era nas famílias dos Kages que as consequências das guerras eram refletidas. Kamui viu então o céu estrelado de Suna se encher de nuvens e o primeiro pingo da chuva cair em seu rosto.

– Dan... Dan... DAAAAAAAN – a médica chorava tanto que não via mais nada além do borrão de sangue que tingia suas mãos e colo...o sangue de Dan, Kamui se sentiu extremamente mal com essa cena "Onde estaria Sasori agora?"

– Acabou senhora – ela precisava dizer.

– Não – ela chorava compulsivamente olhando para as mãos como se tivesse sido a culpada por aquela morte..

No momento muitas bombas explodiram e mesmo de longe ela viu os pedaços de corpos despedaçados que haviam sido afetados, a batalha estava cada vez mais próxima.

– Precisamos ir senhora, temos que sair daqui se quisermos permanecer vivas..

– Não... – ela se agarrava ao corpo sem viva

– Fez tudo o que podia senhora, agora precisamos sair daqui – disse se erguendo e puxando o corpo da mulher consigo, ela estava tão desnorteada que perecia nem sentir que estava sendo carregada. Kamui se enfiou para dentro da caverna e viu com um grande aperto no coração a mulher se encolher no mesmo lugar onde fora deixada, definhando em lágrimas. A morena se sentou de frente para a loira e tentou afastar aquelas imagens todas de sua mente, se acalmando enquanto esperava a Konoha fazer o mesmo.

– O que faz no meio de uma guerra menina? – a Konoha perguntou muito tempo depois, quando já havia se acalmado olhando para o corpo miúdo sentado em sua frente.

– Eu pertenço ao exercito, mas não sirvo para batalhas – disse sincera.

– Como alguém que não luta bem está no exército?

– Eu não disse que não luto bem, disse que não sirvo para batalhas. Não consigo tirar vidas assim a sangue frio e sem motivos como em uma guerra, não posso odiar uma pessoa simplesmente por ser de outra nação – admitiu.

– Então devia treinar para fazer o oposto não acha? Não seria muito melhor poder ajudar seus aliados a não se ferirem?

– Como você tentou fazer com aquele homem?

– Sim, como eu tentei fazer com aquele homem... – disse triste – Me diga, você controla bem seu chakra?

– Sim, meu clã é o melhor nisso e eu e meu primo somos os melhores do clã.

– É mesmo? E o que exatamente vocês fazem, controle perfeito de chakra permite ao ninja muitas qualidades...

– Bom, meu primo pode controlar dezenas da marionetes, minha vó sempre diz que ele ainda chega a manipular mais de cem ao mesmo tempo – disse sorrindo ao falar de Sasori – e eu uso minha habilidade com a alquimia, desenvolvi alguns antídotos e essências sozinha..

– Antídotos? Você diz...que criou remédios?

– Sim, e também a cápsula que permite os soldados de Suna sustentar seu chakra quando ele está no fim... isso permite que eles tenham força para se esconderem e se recuperarem.

– E o que a sua avó diz de você?

– Nada... só que sou uma ótima observadora e aprendo tudo muito rápido. Você vai me ensinar a fazer aquilo com meu chakra? – perguntou se referindo ao Jutsu de cura.

– Sim. Mas você ainda não me disse o seu nome...

– Akasuna no Kamui

– Sou Senju Tsunade e tenho habilidades de cura... mas, Kamui, mesmo você aprendendo as coisas rápido, quero que entenda que isso não significa que vai conseguir aprender o que tenho a lhe ensinar...

"Isso é o que você acha" a dupla personalidade que dava a Kamui dons únicos era sempre presente – Eu vou me esforçar – disse no tom ávido da bela pré-adolescente que era.

.:.

– Eu não tenho palavras pra descrever isso tudo Kamui, você é uma ninja excelente – três dias depois de terem se abrigado naquela fenda, Tsunade estava pasma na forma como a morena havia aprendido tudo o que lhe passara. Kamui aprendera o básico do básico em apenas três dias com extrema perfeição – Se você fosse comigo à Konoha eu poderia te ensinar tudo o que sei, você pode ser uma ninja médica excepcional.

– Não vou deixar Suna – disse com um tom extremamente assustador.

– Não precisa, será apenas por algum tempo.

– Eu sei do ódio que liga nossas vilas, se eu for não vão me deixar voltar.

– Será nosso segredo Kamui... eu devo isso a você, se não fosse você Dan já estaria morto há muito tempo... e eu...eu se quer poderia me despedir dele.

– Já fez muito me ensinando isso tudo, me sinto satisfeita...

– Kamui...

– Você já parou pra pensar que sua vila está massacrando a minha, você perdeu um homem enquanto que por culpa de Konoha eu posso ter perdido o que resta de minha família... – apesar da pouca claridade, Tsunade podia ver o brilho que irradiava dos olhos dela e ele era assustador – Saia daqui...agora.

– Kamui, o que há com você? Nós estávamos nos dando tão bem...

– Tudo tem uma razão de ser Tsunade. A razão de nosso encontro já foi concluída, ambas aprendemos algo com isso tudo e acabou quando você colocou na cabeça de me levar com você. – Tsunade olhou incrédula de como um rosto tão belo, delicado e inocente podia dizer coisas de uma maneira tão fria – Esse aqui é o meu esconderijo, logo estarão vindo aqui me buscar e te matarão sem piedade simplesmente por você ser de konoha.

– O que?

– Já estamos aqui há três dias, se essa batalha durar não será por muito tempo mais, volte para o seu batalhão e esqueça o que tivemos, eu por outro lado vou lhe ser eternamente grata pelo que me ensinou, mas não passará disso.

– Kamui – a voz masculina parecia vir do interior do lugar.

– Há mais que uma entrada nesse esconderijo, saia por onde entramos e tudo estará bem – ela disse indicando o ponto de luz no local e sem esperar para ver quantos Sunas apareceriam ali saiu da caverna.

– Kamui, você esta bem? – perguntou o ruivo.

– Sim.. mas você não – disse reparando no braço do primo.

– Esquece, isso não é importante. Descobriram o que fizemos com o corpo do Kazekage e estão atrás de mim e de você...

– Shhhh, para quieto e veja – A morena pousou as mãos no braço fino do ruivo e a luz verde o envolveu fazendo o ruivo perceber a melhora na hora.

– O que foi que você...

– Longa história... foi uma troca de gentilezas.

– Você aprende as coisas muito rápido mesmo, jutsus medicinais são uns dos mais difíceis.

– Uhum – ela disse o ignorando – e o que você tava dizendo mesmo?

– O que fizemos com o Kazekage... foi descoberto. Há apenas rumores, mas você foi vista com ele...a última pessoa que esteve com ele...

– Antes de você – ela completou – eu apenas o levei até la, você o matou.

– Shhh, eu sei.. Mas só sabem de você por enquanto. Você tem que fugir, eu vou apenas terminar a marionete do corpo dele e vou sair daqui também.

– Você é completamente louco, está correndo o risco de ser morto por esse crime e quer ficar aqui terminando a prova dele?

– Sim, a marionete está em uma das fendas desse esconderijo aqui e só nós o conhecemos.

– Então por que eu não posso ficar aqui e sair junto com você?

– Porque se algo der errado eu quero que você já esteja longe, eu sei me virar e me livro fácil de quantos guardas vierem atrás de mim, mas você...

– Entendi, se você tiver que cuidar de mim ainda isso tudo vai ficar muito mais difícil já que no meio de uma luta eu sou mais um estorvo.

– Em grossas palavras... é por aí mesmo

– Eu vou ver você de novo?

– Chega a ser engraçado como uma guerra deixa você tão emotiva, se fosse apenas mais um dia como outro qualquer você ia acabar comigo, dizendo que tudo isso era minha culpa e ainda era capaz de fazer esses olhinhos brilharem na minha direção só por vingança.

– Culpar você não vai mudar o fato de que eu fiz o Kazekage ir até la para você mata-lo. E antes que pergunte, os meus motivos para ter concordado com essa loucura não te interessam... Vou ou não ver você novamente?

– Toma, peguei pra você no caminho – disse estendendo o estojo de couro com os materiais que ela usava em suas químicas, evitando assim a resposta.

– Boa sorte – a falta de palavras dele a fazia compreender que talvez não o veria mais, pegou o estojo das mãos dele o puxando para um beijo, a surpresa fez com nem precisasse o encantar para isso. Então tirou sua bandana e jogou nos pés dele – Não vou mais precisar disso, se não sou capaz de lutar por uma nação, também não devo pertencer a nenhuma.

– Vê se cuida por onde anda, vou seguir você até limite da vila para garantir que não será seguida nem atacada.

Kamui flash back off

– Kamui?

– Hm? – A voz de Itachi a trouxera de volta a realidade.

– Você ficou meio aérea.. está tudo bem? – ela o encarou assim que o Uchiha terminou suas palavras, com um sorriso sincero.

– Tudo ótimo – então voltou a encarar o sol

– Você devia treinar pelo menos pra se defender em uma batalha.

– Eu sei fazer isso, não sou uma ninja ruim. Não teria problemas em matar você se me desse motivos, apenas acho que guerras são um genocídio muito desnecessário... Além do mais, só vou sair daqui com Sasori e ele me protege...

– E vai ficar dependente dele pra sempre? E se algum dia ele não estiver la e se ele cair antes de proteger você?

– Onde está querendo chegar?

– Acho que de todos os ninjas aqui, eu sou o que pode lhe ensinar mais sobre defesa.

– Como ass... – a pergunta dela fora cortada pelo som das shurikens que muito rápidas cravaram no troco da grande árvore – De onde veio isso?

– Daqui – o moreno disse balançando os dedos – Então... vamos treinar?

– Você espera cinco minutos? Eu só vou la dentro trocar o vestido por algo mais apropriado...

CONTINUA...

Waaaaaaaa comentem pls

O que estão achando?

bjks


	5. Ciúme com Ciúme se Ataca

**História: **Areia Vermelha

**Capítulo: **05 de 10

**Publicada: **13/10/09

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto é do Kishi e Itachi não foi morto, apenas passou da dimensão dos animes pra dimensão do meu quarto, onde já se encontravam Minato, Haku, Sasori e Deidara o/

**Gênero: **Ecchi, Aventura, Shonen, Shoujo, Romance e Novela, Hentai, Lime, Yaoi, Bissexualidade

**Personagens: **Sasori & Kamui & Deidara

**Comentários: **Aqui vamos nós mais uma vez. Ah sejam bonzinhos em relação ao hentai, gosto de escrevê-los quando eh com casais experientes...nunca é fácil descrever primeiras vezes ^.~

AREIA VERMELHA_5. CIÚME COM CIÚME SE ATACA

_Por Kami-chan_

– Danna não me de as costas un – o loiro subia as escadas atrás de seu mestre.

– Deidara, não é um bom dia. Me deixe.

– Eu só preciso saber un... Por que as coisas tem que mudar? Que diferença faz ter sua prima aqui?

A resposta para aquela pergunta era tão óbvia, tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão difícil de se admitir. Então a imagem de Kamui olhando para Itachi, encarando-o com "aquele" olhar, aquele olhar que ela deveria direcionar somente para ele e para mais ninguém.

– Deidara, por favor, sai daqui – disse o ruivo se arrependendo de cada vez que se permitiu usar o corpo do loiro.

– Não até estabelecermos qual é a nossa relação un.. – ele além de teimoso era determinado.

– Nós não temos uma relação! – por fim, essa persistência por muitas vezes sabia fazer toda a paciência do mestre ruir.

Sasori basicamente cuspiu as palavras árduas, porém sinceras. Nunca mentiu pro loiro, tão bem como nunca foi especifico quanto ao que tinham.. ou pelo que passavam.

– Mas e todas as vezes em que nós...todas as vezes em que eu me ofereci à você danna?

– Rrrrrrrr – Sasori grunhiu com as mãos no rosto, irritado que estava.

– É por isso que você nunca me toca un, por isso que nunca me deu um beijo se quer... por isso que... por isso que mesmo depois de me ter você sempre se recusou até mesmo a dividir o mesmo colchão comigo un.. é por isso que...

– É Deidara... é – ele simplesmente cortou o outro, quase gritando de raiva. Por que diabos tinha que discutir essas chatices com o outro?

O ruivo se virou e escorou a testa quente no vidro gelado da janela, além do alívio que o ato lhe proporcionava também o privava de encarar o loiro, afinal acabara de admitir que o usara por todos esses anos. Mas seu castigo pelo ato tão frio não tardou a vir e se iluminou em sua mente tão logo seus olhos se abriram.

No lado de fora da casa Kamui estava frente a frente com Itachi, sua mão descansava no rosto pálido do Uchiha e os orbes delicados se deleitavam sobre o moreno, aliado a um largo sorriso. Sua reação foi de fechar os olhos imediatamente, preferia não encarar o que se passava diante de seus olhos, não poderia a culpar afinal, ele mesmo não soube esperar pela morena saciando suas necessidades com Deidara. Entretanto, estavam juntos novamente e puderam sentir um o corpo do outro mesmo no dia anterior. Então por que Kamui dava tanta atenção à Itachi? Por que não poderia ser tudo como era quando moravam em Suna?

Sentiu os braços de Deidara ao redor de si e a cabeça do loiro escorada em suas costas.

– Danna un, esquece ta. Mesmo que você não sinta nada, importante para mim é apenas estar com você, independente do que o motiva a isso desde que me aceite.

Então as mesmas mãos que o cercavam passaram por seus ombros, trazendo consigo a capa da organização. Sasori estava tão fora de si imaginando coisas sobre Kamui e Itachi que nem percebeu o que Deidara fazia.

– Vem danna – ele disse puxando o ruivo pelo braço e fazendo-o sentar na poltrona do quarto – Deixe tudo comigo – terminou a frase se ajoelhando entre as pernas do ruivo.

.:.

Kamui subia as escadas pensativa, Itachi parecia ser um cara legal afinal e aquela seria a primeira vez em muito tempo em que usaria novamente sua roupa de batalha. Entrou no quarto sem fazer barulho, treinar com certeza preencheria a bagunça mental em que se encontrava, sabia disso simplesmente porque dessa forma pensaria muito mais em si que em Sasori e consequentemente... em Sasori e Deidara. Entretanto o que viu ao entrar seria muito difícil de esquecer, uma grande parte de seu corpo acreditava que tal tarefa seria de fato impossível.

Sasori estava sentado de olhos fechados, concentrando-se no "trabalho" realizado por Deidara, que também estava de olhos fechados. Ela engoliu seco para tentar combater a gigantesca onda de lágrimas que parecia entalar em sua garganta, saber que o homem que você ama, eventualmente pode ter um caso com outro homem é muito dolorido e difícil de se aceitar, mas ver esse outro homem sugando e apertando o corpo que você deseja somente para você é tão insuportável que talvez tivesse sido menos doloroso enfrentar o sharingan de Itachi quando estavam no jardim. Pior ainda era quando há menos de 12 horas o ruivo estava em seus braços, entregue a si a noite toda.

Se ela sentiu vontade de correr? Sim. Se sentiu vontade de descer aquelas escadas e se jogar nos braços do moreno que estava a esperando somente para provar a si mesma que não dependia apenas da atenção mendigada de Sasori? Sim. Se sentiu que tudo que conseguiria fazer era correr e chorar? Sim. Entretanto ficou exatamente onde estava, fechou os olhos com força para não se dar ao luxo de derramar uma lágrima sequer das milhares que concorriam entre si para rolar livres sobre sua pele e respirou fundo enquanto cada sensação de dor e angústia eram tomadas por uma raiva imensurável que tomou conta de todo seu ser. De nada adiantaria usar outra pessoa para afogar o que era causado por Sasori e que somente o ruivo poderia pagar. Aos poucos sua mente se acalmou, deixando-a imparcial como costumava ser quando atacava um inimigo qualquer e simplesmente caminhou, pé ante pé até onde os dois estavam.

"Eu devia era jogar água fria nos dois e espancar esse loiro até matar... isso sim seria uma coisa sensata de se fazer... mas eu... não sou sensata.". (tão sensata quanto à autora haha)

A mão delicada pousou pesada sobre a boca de Sasori, que chegou a ficar branco de vê-la ali ao abrir os olhos.

– Shhh – ela dizia muito baixo no ouvido do ruivo para que o concentrado Deidara não a percebesse ali – Sasori-kun, será que deveria entender o significado de todas as vezes que você disse "Não me olhe assim Kamui"? Mas me diga, como é essa sensação? Seria tão bom como quando grita meu nome quando está comigo? É tão gostoso quanto foi mergulhar dentro de mim pela primeira vez ou mesmo como foi ontem enquanto gritava e me beijava – ela terminou de falar dando mordidas na orelha do ruivo, o que o estava deixando maluco.

De repente, ouvindo a voz de Kamui, Sasori não sentia mais Deidara e diante de seus olhos fechados e a partir do calor do toque de Kamui começou a se formar a visão do melhor aniversário que poderia se lembrar em sua vida.

FB SASORI´S BIRTHDAY

– Sasori-kun – ela disse invadindo o pequeno aposento composto por um futton antigo, uma escrivaninha de mogno e um grande baú antigo.

– Parabéns Kamui, Chyo-baa-san já me contou que agora você também faz parte do grupo especial dos ninjas de elite – ele disse sem tirar os olhos do desenho que fazia.

– Parabéns Kamui... parabéns Kamui... – ela cantarolava enquanto se sentava sobre escrivaninha na frente dele, esticando as pernas escorando ambos os pés em um dos braços da cadeira onde ele estava sentado e evidentemente não pode deixar de dar uma atenção especial às coxas da morena que ficavam expostas – Hoje não de dia de parabéns Kamui – ela continuou – É dia de parabéns Sasori-kun – dizia divertida.

– Ah é? – Particularmente, aquele dia não tinha nada de especial para ele, mas desde que Kamui também se mudara para aquela casa e ele ganhara uma "prima", ela sempre inventava alguma coisa que deixava a data com um novo clima e a forma como ela sempre ficava animada mudava completamente o humor do ruivo que costumara ter datas de aniversário apenas como mais uma lembrança de que era um menino sem pais.

– Uhum – ela se segurava na beirada da escrivaninha jogando o corpo para frente enquanto ria com a cara de encrenqueira que tinha. Isso confessava à Sasori que ela sem nenhuma dúvida havia planejado algo para o dia, por outro lado, até mesmo uma simples fotografia que mantesse Kamui exatamente como a estava vendo, com a mais pura e sincera expressão de felicidade para sempre tornaria aquela data eternamente especial para ele se recordar.

– E... – ele a encorajou a continuar e ela fez surgir entre seus dedos, como que em um truque de ilusicionismo, um pequeno e frágil frasco retorcido cujo interior continha uma essência cristalina. Kamui olhava fixa para o frasco que oferecia ao primo enquanto seu sorriso apenas se ampliava. – É um belo frasco – disse irônico aceitando-o – O que é isso? Uma poção pra fazer a Kamui virar uma boa menina?

– Ha-ha-ha baka, pra você saber essa é minha essência mais bem bolada e eu fui escondida até o País do Pântano pegar o material preciso que é muito raro e tudo isso somente para fazê-la para você. Cuide para não se picar enquanto prepara as agulhas, pois é letal – Seria possível admirar Kamui ainda mais?

– E eu mereço tanto?

– Na verdade – ela disse tirando o frasco da mão do primo e colocando-o em pé no porta lápis junto com os lápis e grafites – Esse é apenas um dos seus presentes – ela o encarou de maneira profunda.

– Não me olhe assim Kamui – disse já encantado.

– Não me olhe assim Kamui – ela repetiu suas palavras – É sempre assim, é sempre isso que você diz e o final é sempre o mesmo – ela encostou a ponta dos dedos nos lábios já entreabertos do ruivo, fazendo-o fechar os olhos para sentir o toque da pele dela. Então a morena saiu de cima da mesa para o colo de Sasori para ter seu beijo. Então ela disse com toda doçura em seu ouvido – Mas hoje eu quero um final diferente.

– Eu acho que não entendi – disse largando os braços sobre o colo e ela lhe olhou ainda mais uma vez.

– Os meus olhos não te dizem Sasori? Então deixe que meu corpo te mostre – ela se inclinou no colo do ruivo erguendo o vestido pelo tronco até remover toda a peça pela cabeça, expondo cada superfície do corpo nunca antes tocado, coberto apenas pela pequena peça íntima. Tudo sob os olhos atentos do ruivo que, é claro, havia entendido bem o que ela queria. (meninos sempre serão meninos 8P)

O grande problema da situação era acreditar no que via em sua frente. De tanto que a desejava, aprendera a amar a prima tão cedo que nuca se quer teve olhos para mais ninguém. Apertou-a firme entre seus braços para assegurar-se que nada daquilo passava de uma ilusão, talvez tivesse inalado o veneno dado por ela por engano e agora estivesse em delírio pelo vestígio do mesmo, mas convenceu-se da veracidade dos fatos à medida que a beijava e descobria cada pedacinho de sua pele. Excitava-se a cada toque simplesmente por saber que era o primeiro a descobrir cada detalhe de perfeição que ela ainda era capaz de esconder sob o curto vestido, que seus lábios eram os primeiros a experimentar a maciez intocada dos seios rosados, que era ele o causador de seus primeiros gemidos e o seu seria o primeiro nome a sair daquela boca com desejo. Desejando em seu íntimo que pudesse ser também muito além do primeiro, o único.

Entretanto ter a morena semi-nua em seu colo não era o bastante para o afobamento de sua inexperiência diante da situação e as mãos pequenas se grudaram na barra da calcinha, prestes a tirá-la.

– Não aqui – ela se levantou antes que ele tirasse a única peça que cobria o seu corpo.

Caminhou até a cama e se ajoelhou sobre a mesma esperando o ruivo que tirou a camiseta e se uniu a ela.

– Sasori – ela miou em seu ouvido entre mordidinhas – Me ensine..

– O que? – perguntou sentindo todo o corpo se arrepiar, não apenas pela forma como falava ou estava descendo seus beijos da orelha para o pescoço, mas principalmente pelo rumo que as mãos dela tomavam.

– O que você gosta para eu poder agradar você – disse descendo os lábios do pescoço para o tórax dele, enquanto as mãos se ocupavam abrindo a calça.

– Você acerta tudo o que eu gosto por extinto. – Ele a viu sorrir enquanto descia a língua por seu abdome e lhe tirava as últimas peças de roupa e escondia a rigidez latejante em desejo dentro da pequena boca, envolta por toda sua umidade e maciez, fazendo-o imaginar como seria entrar de vez no corpo bem distribuído de Kamui.

– Ahhh Kamui isso...

Sim, havia algo que era ainda melhor que saber que seria o primeiro a usufruir de tudo que Kamui dispunha e havia acabado de descobrir que era o fato de ser ela a primeira a buscar os pontos mais sensíveis de seu corpo. Ele sentiu a pressão de seus prazeres se alterarem e afastou a morena no momento exato para evitar que a boca de Kamui se enchesse com seus fluidos.

Ele a puxou novamente para próximo de si, enquanto deitados um de frente para o outro ele a beijava e se colocava sobre seu corpo, sentindo o corpo sob si se arrepiar quando tocado em certos pontos do pescoço. As mãos desciam pela pele lisa e macia, infiltrando a mão por dentro da calcinha, deslizando os dedos por entre o órgão úmido para somente então largar os lábios da morena e descê-los pelo restante de seu corpo.

Ambos tão inexperientes e afobados, tremiam a cada novo toque. O rubor tomava conta de seus rostos diante da perspectiva dos fatos. Deveriam ser mais honestos com aquele sentimento mutuamente mudo.

Após escorregar suas mãos por todo corpo de Kamui e ocupá-las em sua intimidade, Sasori as subiu por suas coxas, passou por seu tronco e pousaram entrelaçadas com as mãos dela, que mantinha os braços rendidos pelo peso dos dele, ao lado de seus corpos. Os lábios ainda ocupados com os seios inchados sorriam cada vez que conseguiam arrancar dela algum suspiro mais profundo. Sentiu o corpo se arrepiar mais uma vez quando passou a descer muito lentamente beijos pela superfície do abdome liso, porém firme onde os músculos começavam a se definir levemente no corpo da garota e tremer levemente quando chegou com a língua em sua intimidade, encharcando-a ainda mais com seus carinhos.

– Sasori – ela o chamou dando leve puxadinhas no ruivo através das mãos que ainda se mantinham unidas.

Ouvindo o pedido ele voltou para sobre o corpo que era ainda menor que o seu.

– Você tem mesmo certez...

– Shh – pousou a mão agora livre sobre os lábios dele antes que pudesse terminar a pergunta. Encarou-o uma última vez, escondendo a ponta de medo com o brilho dos olhos que o encantava e cegava para todo resto. – Eu não quero mias esperar – terminou puxando o queixo dele em sua direção.

A entrada foi dolorida tanto para ele quanto para ela, mas com um pouco de paciência os jovens se adaptaram àquela situação e descobriram um no outro um novo mundo de prazeres no ato que seria repetido ainda mais vezes dali por diante. A primeira vez terminou rápida e o corpo de Kamui tremia entre os braços de Sasori que mantinha seus olhos fechados, tentando evitar a "verdade" de que a morena apenas se divertia com aquilo tudo, tentando criar em sua mente uma imagem de como seria se pudesse pedir para ela ficar para sempre ali, protegida dentro de seu abraço.

– Eu preciso sair – ela disse num sussurro

"Por quê?" pensou Sasori sem dizer nada, apenas a soltando ainda sem abrir os olhos.

– Chyo-baa já deve estar chegando e vai vir direto até seu quarto, esse é o único lugar que eu tenho pra morar... imagina só se ela me pega aqui e me põe pra fora – ela riu da própria frase, mas ainda assim falando sério.

"É um bom motivo" ele ainda não abrira os olhos, mas sentiu o calor úmido já conhecido dos lábios dela sobre os seus e correspondeu o beijo que lhe era oferecido, então não conseguiu evitar abrir os olhos.

– Uma última lembrança caso depois disso você passe a me evitar – disse com a mão ainda espalmada na lateral do rosto dele. Então se virou para pegar suas roupas, mas sentiu o corpo ser seguro pelo ruivo.

– Eu não seria capaz disso. – ele falou sério

– É...acabo de me lembrar, esse é irmão desse – ela disse rindo apontando para os próprios olhos, o comentário acabou fazendo até mesmo Sasori rir.

– Não é isso. Eu sempre protegi você e sempre vou proteger... sob qualquer circunstância – Kamui apenas lhe sorriu após a resposta e se soltou, vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto deixando-o ali sozinho com as lembranças e as provas da loucura que tinham acabado de fazer.

FB OFF

– É como quando nós fazemos Sasori? – ela continuava em seu ouvido e então lhe veio em mente a sensação que fora ter Kamui na manhã anterior, quando seus corpos se uniam ferozmente após tantos anos de saudade.

– Ahh – o ruivo simplesmente não aguentou mais, não lembrava mais de Deidara nem do que o loiro fazia com seu corpo no momento, lembrava-se apenas de Kamui em seu ouvido e da intensidade que era estar com a morena. Sem perceber esvaziou-se completamente na garganta de Deidara sem aviso.

– Ahh Kamui... – A morena sorriu tão mascaradamente quanto costumava ser.

Ela ficou olhando os olhos azuis que se abriram imediatamente ao ouvir o nome que o ruivo chamara no ápse de seu prazer – Dann..o...o que – O loiro parecia completamente confuso e envergonhado enquanto tentava falar qualquer coisa olhando de Sasori pra Kamui e de Kamui para Sasori que havia acabado de recuperar sua consciência e mantinha o rosto atrás das mãos, pensando em tudo que acabara de fazer.

– Danna un.. – ele ia começar a falar, mas olhou com cara feia para Kamui (eu já disse que isso eh força de expressão neh, o Dei-san não fica com a cara feia nem quando tah brabo 8D).

– Ah desculpe – disse com a maior cara de pau – vocês precisam conversar, eu só vou levar cinco minutos – Ela passou a mão em uma mochila e entrou no banheiro e minutos depois saiu de la em um macaquinho preto e justo, as mesmas sapatilhas vermelhas e terminando de ajustar as luvas de meio dedo que vestia. Encontrou os dois ninjas a encarando. Um deles já tinha visto aquele uniforme antes. – Pronto, o quarto é todo de vocês – disse largando a mochila onde estava antes e caminhando em direção à porta.

– Onde você vai assim? – Sasori estava espantado em ver ela dentro do uniforme.

– Treinar com Itachi – respondeu triunfante – Ele me convenceu de que eu deveria estar pronta para me defender melhor sozinha caso você esteja... – ela fazia gestos com os braços que envolviam os dois homens sugestivamente – Ocupado – ainda usou da ironia na última palavra, deixando bem claro que ela queria dizer.

– Treinar? Com Itachi... Uchiha Itachi? – ele dizia incrédulo

– Nossa, isso é mesmo raro un, Itachi-kun deve ter gostado muito de você, normalmente ele evita qualquer tipo de contato com todo mundo un – O loiro disse sem saber o peso que suas palavras tinham para Sasori.

– Tchau Sasori – disse seca sem nem mesmo olhar o ruivo.

O loiro e o ruivo se olharam, um queria respostas para perguntas que o outro não sabia como responder. A verdade era clara, Sasori usara Deidara e a solução já devia ter sido tomada há muito tempo, entretanto a ocasião tornava tudo mais confuso e difícil.

CONTINUA

Hj terminamos por aqui ^.~

bjks


	6. Confessar a si mesmo

**História: **Areia Vermelha

**Capítulo: **06 de 10

**Publicada: **27/10/09

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Bom, todos sabem que Naruto não me pertence e ficar repetindo isso cansa, mas a Kamui me pertence sim, pq não eh do manga, embora eu sinceramente não saiba de onde ela surgiu o/ {mente insana}

**Gênero: **Ecchi, Aventura, Shonen, Shoujo, Romance e Novela.

**Personagens: **Sasori & Kamui

**Comentários: **Vamos continuar? Nesse capítulo...acho que um pouco mais de drama...também já são seis da manhã e o meu drama de não dormir é q não passa y.y

AREIA VERMELHA_6. CONFESSAR A SI MESMO

_Por Kami-chan_

Os olhos do Uchiha quase não acreditavam no que viam caminhando em sua direção, tudo em Kamui era altamente provocador, muito além do olhar, até mesmo a atmosfera que a cercava atraía tudo ao seu redor. Fazia até mesmo ele desejar, pelo menos um dia de conforto rendido aos seus encantos, mas não faria isso, homens sem futuro e sem destino não poderiam correr o risco de se prenderem à pessoas ou a sentimentos levianos como o desejo por uma bela mulher que poderia derramar-lhe lágrimas após sua já programada morte.

- Isso é roupa para treinar? – perguntou olhando-a melhor quando chegara em sua frente.

- Não! É roupa pra matar – atirou o olhar pesado no Uchiha.

- Epa! A morena saiu daqui empolgada e voltou... irritada? O que foi que... – o tronco que ele antes ferira com shurikens havia sido atingido por agulhas muito pequenas e finas que o fez calar...sim, Kamui voltara MUITO irritada com algo.

- Eu luto com agulhas embebidas em venenos que apenas eu conheço quando preciso matar alguém. Essas são de tamanho e calibre menor que as agulhas ninjas normais, para serem mais difíceis de ver. Achei que devia saber – disse com ar de deboche – Alguns antídotos são demorados de se preparar, então é melhor que você não seja pego por elas – disse sem se preocupar em esconder toda raiva e frustração, sem contar na indireta dada ao fato dele tentar querer saber o que a havia deixado daquele jeito. – Meus elementos nos jutsus são...

- Meus elementos? – ele repetiu – usa mais de um?

- Sim, uso vento e..

- Vamos descobrir na prática Kamui, você não precisa me dizer nada sobre você. Eu vou deixar o treinamento mais difícil à medida que entender bem o seu modo de luta.

- Sim papai – disse sem saber de onde tirava o humor repentino, dando um leve empurrão no ombro do Uchiha sorrindo para o mesmo, antes de virar o rosto e o corpo para tomar alguma distância e dar inicio ao treinamento. – Então? – ela recomeçou a falar quando chegou ao ponto onde queria – É agora que eu me jogo na tua direção ou espero aqui por vo...cê – Kamui se viu completamente sozinha no campo verde claro. O mato alto dançava no ritmo do vento e batia leve em seus joelhos.

- Treino de defesa Kamui, não se esqueça você só age em sua defesa – voz veio de lugar nenhum e todos os lados ao mesmo tempo.

"Fala sério, isso vai ser um porre."

Pensou se concentrando enquanto ajustava uma última vez as luvas nas mãos. Sem aviso dezenas de shurekens vieram em sua direção, ela apenas se esquivou dando saltos para trás.

"Ta, aquecimento."

Pensou entediada, mas de suas costas o moreno surgiu com uma katana, Kamui teve que ser rápida para girar a tempo de evitar o ferimento mais sério. Torceu o braço do moreno segurando a lâmina da arma sem se preocupar com o corte em sua própria pele, puxando o oponente para perto de si e ferindo-o com agulhas que saiam ao seu comando através das luvas. É claro que tinha mentido para Itachi, não usaria agulhas envenenadas em um simples treino.

A agulha foi certeira no pescoço, mas o moreno se quer se moveu. Merda. Kamui sacou uma kunai e rasgou o corpo em sua frente de ponta a ponta no abdome e virou para o próximo ataque sem esperar para ver o clone se desfazer. O ataque seguinte foi corpo a corpo e ali ela viu sua maior dificuldade, Itachi era forte e rápido e ela não estava conseguindo o alcançar de forma alguma, mesmo sabendo que aquele deveria ser outro clone.

Entre as formas e meios que dava para evitar ser ferida, Kamui conseguiu pular alto e para trás e com um único selo agulhas avançaram contra o Uchiha. Aproveitando a brecha, a morena correu até sumir por trás de uma árvore e se encostou no tronco.

"Pra que foi que eu aceitei isso mesmo?"

Pensou enquanto cuidava do corte da própria mão e pensava no que faria quando saísse dali, ou melhor, quando Itachi cansasse de fingir que não sabia onde ela estava.

Da janela Sasori assistia atento aos movimentos e ao mesmo tempo confuso e frustrado com tudo, Kamui voltara a mesma menina eloquente de que se lembrava, mas a relação dela com Itachi o incomodava, principalmente por saber que o Uchiha não era do tipo de fazer amizades com ninguém. Então ele sente ciúme da prima, mas isso era esperado uma vez que não escondia mais de si mesmo que realmente a amava e desejava somente para si.

Mas o que fez? Deixou que a morena o visse com Deidara. Chegara até ali disposto a mandar Deidara embora de uma vez, admitir ao loiro que nunca houve nada entre eles, mas o ciúme de ver Kamui próxima de Itachi o cegara.

Mas e o que Kamui fizera? Ficou ali em seu ouvido, o enlouquecendo por diversão. Como tudo em sua vida se resumia.

- Danna por que você evita conversar un, não pode negar que tem um caminhão de coisas que precisam ser ditas.

Sasori viu a prima sumir, Itachi não tinha intenção de machucá-la, então não tinha que se preocupar se ela daria conta ou não. Voltou sua atenção para dentro do quarto e para o loiro triste que estava sentado em sua cama, tinha que por um fim naquela palhaçada de uma vez por todas, sentou-se na poltrona para ter certeza que a não se renderia ao impulso de dar mais atenção aos movimentos que aconteciam lá na rua do que os que se passavam diante de si.

- Sobre o que você quer conversar – ele viu a cara feia que Deidara fazia em sua direção, indignado com que se seu danna não soubesse sobre o que falariam – Falar primeiro – Sasori concertou.

- Danna, você nunca diz nada... e hoje quando você finalmente disse alguma coisa chamou o nome da tua prima. Eu não entendo un.

- Ahhh Deidara – ele reclamou rabugento e com ar cansado. Aquela "conversa" seria uma chateação a mais em sua cabeça – Ela... ela estava ali caso não tenha percebido... – tentou justificar, evitando o fato que ela induzira todo o episódio em que a presença de Deidara fora completamente esquecida.

- Pior ainda un. Você pode imaginar como eu me senti? Ela é sua prima.

"Eu nem me lembrava de você no momento, como ia querer pensar em como você se sentiria"

– Bom, ela não é exatamente minha prima...quero dizer, desculpe Deidara. Está vendo, é por isso que isso não pode mais continuar, eu além de admitir que não sinto nada por você, ainda nem presto atenção em como você pode ou não se sentir.

- Mas danna, eu te amo e quando se ama uma pessoa de verdade nada mais importa, nem mesmo a forma como essa pessoa recebe esse amor, desde que seja aceito. Desde que haja resposta. – Sasori olhou para Deidara enquanto o mesmo dizia cada palavra.. pensando em como se sentia com Kamui, em como não se importava se era por diversão que a prima passava cada momento de prazer que tiveram juntos...

- Isso é humilhação – disse sem perceber em como se interessara na conversa

- Não danna, é amor. E no amor não há humilhação, apenas a verdade pura e direta, sem medo de aceitar a resposta da outra pessoa. Você já sentiu danna, já sentiu amor por alguém?

- Deidara você não está no lugar certo, toda essa cena que você ta fazendo não condiz com a sua posição nessa organização.

- Em primeiro lugar eu não queria vir, lembra? E em segundo, nada disso é verdade, afinal, ninguém sabe ao certo qual a relação entre o Pein e a Konan, talvez nem aja nada de sexual entre eles, mas você acha que é algo menor que amor que a mantém aqui e que faz ele querer a proteger de tudo? Então danna, você já amou alguém em sua vida?

- Desde que a conheci. Por isso menti por ela, a tirei da vila, passei esses anos todos tentando encontrá-la, fiz a promessa de sempre protegê-la, sempre mantive e...

- Chama pelo nome dela enquanto goza na minha boca un.

- Não estamos falando disso.

- Mas é o caso Danna, eu não sou tão cego e burro assim un, (há controversas) você não descansou até encontrá-la, trouxe-a para cá e me afastou de você para manter apenas ela por perto. Nunca se quer me tocou, mas quase teve um treco ao ver ela brincando com Pein na sala de reunião. Estava me dispensando até perder a noção das coisas olhando pela janela, onde por um acaso, ela estava com Itachi e então aquela cena deplorável quando ela entrou no quarto.

- Isso não tem nada haver uma coisa com a outra...

- Para de se enganar danna, ela está la com Itachi...com o Itachi

- Cala a boca Deidara – dessa vez a ordem era clara – E saia do meu quarto, eu não me interesso nem um pouco em como você se sente ou como vai se sentir, mas se entrar aqui de novo, eu juro, eu mato você. – Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, deixando o loiro para trás.

- Hei, Sasori – chamou Kisame quando ruivo recém tinha posto pé para fora – Vamos assistir o espetáculo la fora?

- Não estou interess..

- Sasori, Kisame... Por acaso aquilo la fora é Itachi e Kamui brigando? O que aconteceu com o Uchiha perdeu a razão? – Pein havia recém entrado na sede e gritava da ponta inferior da escada para os dois.

- Na verdade é um treino – respondeu Kisame – até onde eu entendi...

- Treino? Com Itachi? Sasori o que a tua prima faz afinal, transforma homens em marionetes? Porque só assim pro Uchiha aceitar treinar alguém.

- Bom, por mais incrível que pareça, ele convenceu Kamui que deveria treinar com ele – o ruivo se viu obrigado a dizer.

- E o que vocês dois estão fazendo aí em cima, venham ver isso comigo. Se ela se sair bem com Itachi vou mandar a dupla Akasuna em missão – disse Pein saindo de novo para fora da casa e Sasori e Kisame o acompanharam.

.:.

- Vai ficar quanto tempo mais escondida Kamui? – disse o moreno saindo de seu esconderijo e se parando de frente à árvore onde ela estava. Ao ver que a morena não respondia arremessou a katana que quebrou o galho e fez Kamui cair.

- Itai – ela resmungou caída no chão, se erguendo pelos cotovelos e aparentemente sem dar atenção ao oponente, manteve os olhos fechados com a expressão de dor – Droga, uma pessoa que quisesse me matar e soubesse onde eu estava simplesmente mataria, não precisava me fazer cair assim.

A expressão dela fez Itachi pensar que a luta tinha acabado por aquele dia, ele suspirou pesado, decepcionado com a fraqueza da morena. – Tudo bem por hoje – disse, mas nesse momento a morena abriu os olhos o pegando de surpresa, encarando diretamente.

- Não vai pelo menos me ajudar a levantar? – estendeu um dos braços na direção do moreno sem desviar o olhar.

- Eu já disse que isso não funciona comigo Kamui.

"Eu já disse que isso é o que você acha"

– Droga – disse muito baixinho, mas deixando que o moreno ouvisse, recolheu a mão e girou o olhar para o chão – Tudo bem, eu fico aqui por um tempo – reclamou.

- Droga, foi só um tombo e nem foi alto – disse rendido estendendo a mão para a menina, mas no instante que sua mão foi tomada pela dela, Kamui lhe engoliu o olhar com a força dos os castanhos avermelhados que o deixou sem reação.

Num combo rápido, Kamui o puxou para o chão, onde seu corpo o imobilizou prendendo-lhe as articulações das pernas com as suas próprias e acabando com o cotovelo fortemente posicionado em suas costas. Enquanto outra Kamui vinha trazendo a katana de Itachi, deixou-a gravar o chão em frente a face do moreno e abaixou sustentando o peso de seu corpo nela.

- Eu achei que tinha dito que não caía em meus truques – disse triunfando às fuças do Uchiha

- E não caio – ela ouviu com espanto a voz que falava atrás de si e lhe cravava uma arma no baixo dorso – E lute de verdade, quero ver usar jutsus melhores que clones de areia – disse ao mesmo tempo, logo em seguida o corpo ferido se desfez em grãos de areia.

- Mas como foi que... "droga" – a morena que imobilizava um falso Itachi se moveu rápida, correndo em círculos em volta do Uchiha que cuspia bolas de fogo em todas as direções. Algumas vezes encontrava brechas entre as esferas e arremessava agulhas, aquilo estava literalmente uma brincadeira de gato e rato, então Kamui fez vários selos e nada aconteceu, esperou, fazendo tempo com os ataques dele e quando o tempo certo chegou outra sequencia de selos foi feita e no meio de uma cegante tempestade de areia que unia suas habilidades com vento e terra, fez brotar de toda superfície do chão um tapete de espinhos venenosos.

Itachi pode recuar até uma extremidade segura e alguns minutos depois a tempestade havia cessado, Kamui havia sumido mais uma vez enquanto Itachi sentiu o chão sobre si ceder e abrir, por pouco não caía na cratera espinhada que Kamui abria sob o solo.

- Já chega Itachi – a voz veio de longe e fez o moreno olhar adiante e Kamui subir à superfície. Os dois apenas olharam para Pein que se aproximava, sendo seguido por Kisame e Sasori.

- Ha... Kamui e você disse que não gostava de lutar – Kisame dizia rindo

- Eu não gosto de matar, mas não é nada que eu não faça caso seja preciso.

- É...você sabe se defender bem, apesar do Itachi ter pegado muito leve com você – O azulado completou.

- Estava assistindo? – ela perguntou olhando para Sasori, mas foi Pein quem lhe respondeu

- Uma boa parte.. Kamui, acho que já posso mandar você em missões. Na verdade, você e Sasori podem partir hoje mesmo para a Vila da Cachoeira, Sasori Sabe o que eu quero de la. – Ele se virou e voltou para dentro de casa, deixando os primos se encarando de forma estranha, havia um clima gelado entre os dois devido aos mais recentes incidentes.

- Eu vou tomar um banho – ela disse baixo deixando os homens para trás.

- Kisame – Sasori começou, assim que Kamui já estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir – Pode me dar licença eu preciso falar com Itachi.

...

Continua

Estamos quase no fim o/

Eh... mais um ou dois capítulos só mais e pronto ^.~

Eu nem acredito hahahaha vou terminar uma coisa que comecei 8P

(desculponas pra quem acompanha minhas outras fics que demoram séculos pra serem atualizadas)

Ahhh a conversa dos dois... vcs não vão ficar sabendo agora... ela vai aparecer nun flash back...eu acho

Coments pls

_bjks_


	7. Tempestade no deserto

**História: **Areia Vermelha

**Capítulo: **07 de 10

**Publicada: **07/11/09

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu e vocês já sabem bem disso, mas eu bem que adoraria ter o Kiba \o/

**Gênero: **Ecchi, Aventura, Shonen, Shoujo, Romance e Novela.

**Personagens: **Sasori & Kamui

**Comentários: É** sério gente, eu vou terminar alguma coisa em breve uhul \o/

Em pensar que os cinco primeiros capítulos dessa fic foram feitos em uma noite de insônia e os últimos continuados em um dia de loucura, de certo 8D

AREIA VERMELHA_7. TEMPESTADE NO DESERTO

_Por Kami-chan_

Essa era a primeira pausa que faziam depois de três dias caminhando sem dividirem uma palavra se quer, atravessando cidades e costurando caminhos no mais sepulcral silêncio. Kamui estava agora abaixada na encosta de um rio, se refrescando nas águas calmas e de baixa temperatura. Todo aquele silêncio anormal era causado por ela, e estava incomodando profundamente Sasori que preferiu assumir certa distância da prima quando percebeu que o clima entre os dois estava um tanto... estranho demais.

"_Mudaria alguma coisa dizer o que eu realmente sinto ou coisa do tipo? Não, serviria apenas para ela dar risada, assim como faz sempre que vê alguém com cara de irritado. Além do que, como dizer que sempre a amei quando a última vez que estivemos no mesmo quarto eu estava em uma posição tão constrangedora?"_

Sasori a olhava a distância, encostado em uma pedra qualquer, fingindo procurar por algo em sua mochila enquanto descansava e olhava a prima com o canto dos olhos. Não perdendo nenhum detalhe de cada movimento que ela fazia.

"_É tão difícil admitir uma perda, ainda mais quando nunca se imaginou uma situação assim"_

Kamui pensava enquanto jogava água sobre os braços. Por mais que tentasse, ela não conseguia tirar da mente a imagem que vira ao entrar no quarto que dividiu com Sasori dias atrás. Decidira então que não era uma boa perdedora, mas tinha que respeitar o espaço do primo. Se aquela era a escolha dele, mesmo que seus olhos convencessem o ruivo a permanecer ao seu lado, em certa altura aquilo não era mais divertido e nem um pouco certo.

Por outro lado, esse pacote de bom senso incluía a falta de vontade que a morena assumira de fazer certas coisas, entre elas, falar. Olhar para Sasori então, era a coisa mais difícil que poderia tentar fazer, pois sempre que o olhava, via a imagem do ruivo sentado em uma poltrona de olhos fechados, concentrado nos carinhos de uma pessoa que não era ela. De que adiantava amar tanto o primo, ter desenhado sua vida em cima da dele para no final tudo terminar assim?

- Kamui? – ele chamou às costas da morena – Temos que ir - continuou ao ouvir um resmungo qualquer da outra, e logo voltaram a andar.

Caminharam por mais longas horas, até que o céu azul claro começou a escurecer, e o sol triunfante abandonava o dia pouco a pouco para se esconder além do horizonte, em um mundo só dele, tingindo o céu de um belíssimo tom alaranjado. Sem falar nada, os primos pararam de caminhar e repousaram sobre um canto qualquer, cada um em seu saco de dormir, ambos silenciosos, mas igualmente sem sono algum assistiram a noite chegar. Cansado de todo aquele silêncio, Sasori tentou falar alguma coisa.

- Já tinha feito alguma missão tão longa Kamui? – perguntou uma coisa qualquer, desejando que a prima o respondesse, mas ainda sem olhar para ela.

- Não fiz tantas missões assim, lembra? Saí da vila muito cedo – ela se concentrou em um ponto brilhante qualquer no céu.

- Se arrependeu?

- Não, embora às vezes me pego imaginando, como teria sido minha vida se tivesse seguido um caminho diferente.

- Então você se arrependeu.

- Não. Apenas fico tentando imaginar. Se não tivesse que ir embora de Suna, ia ter sido eu quem iria atrás de você quando você voltou para ir atrás do outro Kazekage, o Sabaku. Então me pergunto se você lutaria contra mim com a mesma destreza com que ouvi dizer que lutou contra a vovó, e coisas assim. – a pergunta estava sublinarmente inserida na frase.

- Você realmente chega a pensar nessa possibilidade? – ele parecia decepcionado com a morena para quem jurara com sinceridade sempre proteger, jurara antes de terem cometido um crime, havia prometido porque era seu desejo e não porque se sentia na obrigação.

- Não, fraca como eu sou não teria nem graça pra você, então minha morte não teria a mesma amplitude que a dela... – ela conversava como que se ao seu lado estivesse um estranho e usava com ele o tom típico sem emoções que costumava confundir todas as pessoas.

- Eu não a matei. Não pude, por isso fingi minha morte e lutei apenas porque tive que lutar. Mas se visse você na abertura daquela caverna, disposta a lutar contra mim eu... penso que eu não seria capaz nem de fingir. - _"morreria muito antes de ferir você"_ completou em pensamento, mas não foi capaz de reproduzir as palavras.

Sasori então virou para o lado, mas o que encontrou foi uma morena de olhos completamente cerrados. Ela não poderia estar dormindo, conhecia bem demais a morena pra saber que ela não dormiria uma vez que algo a incomodava tanto que mudara boa parte de sua personalidade.

- Kamui? – chamou, mas a morena não abriu os olhos nem respondeu ao chamado – Eu sei que você não está dormindo. Por favor, apenas fale qualquer coisa. – ela virou o rosto na direção do primo e abriu os olhos, assustando-o ainda mais uma vez, pois ela lhe olhava de maneira profunda, mas em seus olhos não jazia mais nenhum brilho ofuscante, daqueles que ela sempre lhe lançava quando queria deixar bem claro quão fraco ele era diante da beleza de seus olhares. Em seus lábios também não havia nenhum sorriso. Kamui parecia triste, verdadeiramente triste. - _"Não, ela só deve estar cansada"_ pensou cego enquanto ela virava a cabeça novamente para encarar o céu estrelado.

- O que quer que eu diga Sasori? Que eu não seria capaz de ir atrás de você? Que impediria Chyo-baa de seguir o caminho que seguiu? Pois bem, muitas vezes eu já tentei imaginar como seria se eu tivesse escolhido um caminho diferente, mas nunca consegui imaginar isso, meu pensamento sempre trava quando chega ao ponto em que me veria contra você. Não há espaço na minha mente onde eu me veja contra você. Agora me deixe, eu só quero ficar quieta.

- Crescemos juntos o suficiente para temer-te quando ficas calada assim – dessa vez, quem queria a encarar era ele, mas não viu nada além do perfil de seu rosto que ainda encarava concentrado as estrelas.

- Só estou pensando.. pensando na missão. Sou uma Akatsuki a menos de uma semana e já estou indo para um lugar absurdamente longe e sem sequer saber o que vou fazer. – mentiu, não teria justificativas ou histórias para camuflar o ciúme que sentia e a dor que era a perda da única coisa que fora capaz de amar na vida.

- Você não esteve os últimos três dias pensando nisso, Kamui – Não era uma pergunta. – Você não é assim, pensa como vai agir somente depois que conhece o inimigo e o ponto fraco dele.

- Você esteve longe tempo demais Sasori, ocupado demais com outras coisas. Eu me tornei uma pessoa quieta com o passar dos anos. – Cada palavra mostrava o ânimo de Kamui, que estava se sentindo frustrada, o atingia em igual proporção.

- Não, não se tornou não. Você se quer olha para mim enquanto fala – ele disse sem perceber, fazendo-a rir de uma maneira que ele não soube identificar.

- Então, não é da conversa que sente falta, estranho pra quem passou uma boa parte da vida me pedindo para parar de te olhar.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando, e sim do fato de você estar tão distante do que normalmente é.

- Acho que entrar pra esse grupinho mercenário e treinar com Itachi pode me deixar assim mais séria um pouco, e mesmo por que, agora você tem o loiro e não é certo seduzir um homem que tem um...compromisso.

- Ah.. – ele abriu a boca pasmo, uma vaga desconfiança de que Kamui poderia estar frustrada daquela forma por causa de Deidara passou por sua cabeça, roubando-lhe os sentidos e as palavras. Mas isso não fazia sentido, como ela mesma já tinha dito, o que tinham, para ela, era apenas diversão _"a menos que mentisse"_ pensou disperso – Kamui eu...

- Estou com sono Sasori, amanhã conversamos mais. Boa noite – ela se virou no saco de dormir, dando as costas ao ruivo, cortando sua frase com medo que ele abrisse a boca para falar qualquer coisa sobre Deidara.

- Claro, boa noite Kamui – ele ficou olhando os contornos das costas dela.

Naquela noite Sasori não dormiu, ficou apenas pensando sobre todas as coisas que estavam acontecendo. Kamui também não pregou o olho, mas não se moveu de onde estava, tentou fazer deitada um exercício de meditação que Itachi tinha lhe explicado rapidamente. No entanto nada tiraria as questões que lhe fazia doer a cabeça.

Sempre fora indomavelmente aventureira, perturbar os sentidos do homem que amava tanto era o que a mantinha aquecida até mesmo nas noites dos longos anos que vivera sozinha no meio de uma floresta esquecida pelos homens, mas agora que sabia da existência de Deidara, enfeitiçar o primo parecia forçá-lo a fazer algo que ele definitivamente não queria, afinal com ela ele ficava sob o efeito de seus olhos, mas com o loiro ele apenas ficava, não havia truques naquilo, era apenas algo que os dois desejavam e faziam. Ela se surpreendeu em como tomar conhecimento daquilo era doloroso, e sem maiores manifestações uma grossa lágrima escorreu pelo rosto, fazendo-a fechar os olhos na tentativa de evitar que outras viessem.

.:.

- Bom dia Kamui – ele disse quando ela fingiu acordar.

- Bom dia – respondeu por hábito, aquele estava longe de ser um bom dia para ela. – Vamos pegar o caminho pelo deserto certo? Acho que é um atalho – disse falsamente eficiente sem olhar para o ruivo, não era birra, apenas não conseguia.

- Hai, hai – disse por dizer – Acho que até metade da tarde chegamos no deserto, então de la são apenas algumas horas.

- Uhum – disse indo para a beira do rio, para se lavar.

Ela jogava água no rosto para "acordar", uma mente cansada não a ajudaria em nada. Pouco a pouco ela parecia se sentir cada vez mais curiosa e ansiosa para saber o que exatamente Sasori achava de Deidara, o ruivo nunca falara nada, toda vez que tentava era interrompido por alguém, na maioria das vezes ela própria que o cortava por medo de ouvir o dizer sobre Deidara o que ela desejava tanto que fosse dela. Quando deu por si, já estavam caminhando ligeiros no deserto, onde não colocava mais os pés havia anos, ainda assim, podia sentir ali um aconchego único como aquele que só se sente no lar da gente.

Quase não acreditava que estava voltando ali ao lado do primo. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de puxar Sasori pela mão e correr entre as dunas traiçoeiras, como faziam quando eram menores. A lembrança fez um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto e ela sentiu uma mão enroscar na sua. Olhou para o primo ainda sem desfazer o riso sincero.

- Mesmo sendo um atalho, já que conhecemos essa parte do caminho tão bem, não há problemas se formos correndo não é – ele sorria de forma carinhosa, sabia que Kamui estava pensando nas mesmas lembranças que ele e fosse o que fosse que se passava na mente triste de Kamui, eles precisavam de um momento que aliviasse o clima entre ambos. O sorriso da morena apenas se ampliou, apertando sua mão com firmeza contra a do primo e o puxando pelo caminho por onde ela já havia começado a correr.

FB 1 KAMUI ON

- Por que não podemos ir andando? Eu estou cansada – ela dizia mais ofegando que falando enquanto fazia do braço do primo, muito além de um apoio, um suporte que a puxava duna acima.

- Porque você precisa ficar mais forte, vamos lá, falta menos da metade apenas. Não vai se arrepender quando chegar lá em cima.

- Mas Sasori, agente já correu quase todo o deserto. Eu desisti de contar depois da 24° duna.

- Você já foi menos resmungona também, sabia – ele puxou a prima em sua direção para carregá-la entre os braços.

- Aha viu só, você é o meu heroi – disse se pendurando no pescoço do ruivo enquanto ele continuava subindo.

- Pronto – ele a largou no topo da duna e se jogou no chão para sentar-se cansado.

- Nossa, como isso aqui é alto.

- Pro outro lado Kamui, olhe pra trás de você. – ela o obedeceu.

- Sasori... – a morena admirava encantada a paisagem – Isso é lindo.

Diante de seus olhos o sol começava a cair por trás das dunas, dando ao deserto um efeito de sombras alaranjadas muito lindas, como que se estivesse em chamas. Dunas de todos os tamanhos camuflavam a entrada da vila. Ela terminou de olhar a vista toda e se sentou ao lado do primo.

- E o que é isso, um presente? – ela perguntou.

- Uma recompensa por ter corrido por todas aquelas dunas. Achei que você não ia chegar na metade.

- Metade? Metade. Sasori, você está tão cansado quanto eu, a diferença é que aguentou meia duna a mais.

- É. E eu ainda estou pensando como vou fazer pra sair daqui – disse alisando as pernas doloridas, mas parando para olhar a prima assim que percebeu que ela havia ficado quieta. O que encontrou foi o brilho traiçoeiro dos olhos de Kamui intensificados pela luz aquecida do sol que se despedia deles naquele dia. Os raios de sol deixavam seus olhos com um ar mais intenso e instintivo, certamente a visão mais bela que ele guardaria em sua memória.

- É muito melhor correr pelo deserto durante as primeiras horas da noite, então acho que devemos esperar o sol se por – terminou a frase invadindo o espaço do ruivo, atraindo-o para um beijo que ele cansado, não retrucou nem questionou, apenas correspondeu.

FB 1 KAMUI OFF

FB 2 KAMUI ON:

- Kisa-kun, você parece ser o cara que se da bem com todos daqui, não é – perguntou colocando água para ferver enquanto o azulado preparava os saches de chá.

- Eu tenho fama de mau, quase dois metros de altura, pele azul e dentes de tubarão – ele parou de fazer o que fazia e olhou para ela – Se não fosse amigável, pelo menos conversando com as pessoas, seria motivo de pânico onde quer que passasse. – voltou ao trabalho.

- Ainda mais se anda ao lado de um cara como o Itachi – ela disse simples e sincera, enquanto pegava duas xícaras no armário.

- É, principalmente quando se anda ao lado do cara mais boa pinta do lugar, e ao mesmo tempo o mais desinteressado também – ele falou rindo.

- Ainda assim, você é o único que tem amizade com todos os membros. Eu vejo todos os outro brigarem entre si ou simplesmente se ignorando.

- É o problema da ambição de cada um, aqui cada ninja pensa em si próprio primeiro, com exceção da Konan que só está aqui por causa do líder e o Sasori que não se preocupou em esconder que, acima de tudo, ele queria achar você. Ele sempre disse que procurava uma pessoa que deveria entrar na organização também, aha foi mesmo uma surpresa quando ele apareceu aqui com você ahh e tem o Deidara também, é claro, que parece por seu primo acima de qualquer pedestal.

- Kisa-kun, como é essa história entre o Sasori e o Deidara afinal?

- Ninguém sabe. O Sasori nunca foi de falar muito e o Deidara... bom, qualquer coisa que ele falasse teria o Hidan pra curtir com a cara dele. Na verdade, eu nem sei se realmente há algo verdadeiro entre eles, porque o Sasori trata aquele garoto muito mal, tanto que às vezes até da pena.

- Hum.. – ela disfarçava a curiosidade e a decepção, realmente achava que Kisame seria a pessoa certa para saber de tudo.

- Mas se quer saber a minha opinião – continuou o peixe (nossa que Kisame fofoqueiro que eu fui inventar kk) – Bom, você está aqui há pouco tempo, mas vai ver um dia, o Deidara quando se irrita e discute, grita. A casa inteira escuta, e eles estão sempre brigando, inúmeras vezes o loiro reclamou da falta de reciprocidade do Sasori e o ruivo sempre foi indiferente a isso tudo, dando a impressão de que realmente não se importa com o outro ou coisa do tipo. Mas também, do jeito que Sasori é, é bem capaz de esconder esse tipo de coisa por orgulho ou coisa do tipo...

FB 2 KAMUI OFF

Correr de mãos dadas com o ruivo fez o medo que tinha do que Deidara poderia, ou não, significar entre eles desaparecer e ela se sentia como a menina que brincava e treinava seguindo o primo por todas as partes do deserto.

- Chotto! Chotto matte Kamui – o ruivo disse travando em certo ponto, após longos minutos de corrida – Essa última duna me quebrou – soltou a mão da morena para alisar as panturrilhas, fazendo-a rir de verdade.

- Yare, trocar a vida no deserto pelo quarto onde fica fazendo bonecos na Akatsuki deixou você molenga. Quando eramos mais novos era sempre eu quem cansava primeiro.

- E quem foi que disse que eu cansei – disse ofegante, fazendo-a rir ainda mais.

- Ahhh não cansou? Que bom – pegou a mão do ruivo mais uma vez e o puxou para a corrida.

Cansado, ele aguentou subir metade da duna em sua frente e suas pernas falharam, fazendo o ruivo cair e sem soltar a mão de Kamui, levou ela junto enquanto rolavam duna abaixo. Até que Sasori caiu fazendo um baque no chão caindo de costas com Kamui (convenientemente) por cima de si. Os rostos muito próximos se encaravam mantendo o mesmo desejo contido em cada corpo e ao mesmo tempo despercebido por ambos, ela desviou o olhar, sabia que se o olhasse demais acabaria por fazer com que ele sucumbisse ao desejo que seus olhos o guiariam. E ela não queria mais isso, se essa não fosse de fato a vontade dele. O olhar desceu a face, mas pairou sobre os lábios sob si, o que não a ajudou muito então fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça, abrindo-os novamente apenas quando tinha a certeza que não o veria, talvez uma sorte sua, embora o que visse fosse muito pior.

- Ahhh droga droga droga – disse se levantando depressa

- Hm? – Sasori ficou confuso, triste por não entender o que se passara ali. Kamui nunca o tinha deixado escapar de uma situação como aquela...

- Sasori levanta logo daí – a voz urgente dela o fez acompanhar para onde ela olhava.

- Tempestade de areia, elas são sempre imprevisíveis – disse ainda deitado no chão, estava realmente muito cansado da corrida – Daqui, não tem como fugir dela. – disse com calma.

- E o que vamos fazer? – ela se preocupou, nunca imaginava o primo dizendo que não havia saída para alguma situação.

- Sente-se aqui – ele disse abrindo as pernas e vasculhando o interior de sua capa.

- Hem? – ela olhou confusa para o que o primo estava lhe pedindo.

- É sério Kamui, sem palhaçada. Apenas se sente aqui, de costas para mim e segure isso. – ele abria um pergaminho.

Ela o obedeceu enfim, e sentou-se entre as pernas do ruivo, de costas para o mesmo, segurando o longo pergaminho aberto diante de seu corpo. Viu o ruivo passar os braços por sua cintura e cabeça se inclinar até que a testa encostasse em sua nunca, como um sinal de procura por concentração, então as mãos em sua frente fizeram inúmeros selos. A morena preferiu fechar os olhos para não ver a tempestade e os abriu novamente apenas quando Sasori chamou por seu nome e em torno de si ela pode ver uma vaga cúpula de madeira que ela não soube e identificar o que era.

- Mas que coisa é essa afinal? – perguntou olhando para o ruivo que dentro daquele espaço apertado estava sentado meio inclinado com as costas na parede de madeira, acomodando Kamui no vago espaço entre suas pernas. As mãos que haviam feito os selos anteriormente agora estavam bem acomodadas sobre o colo da morena.

- O interior da minha marionete mais perfeita – respondeu simples ouvindo os gritos do vento.

- Ah não brinca comigo que isso aqui é o interior do 4°, ele não era desse tamanho todo.

- Não, este é Hiroku. Você não o conhece, mas é uma marionete perfeita por poder defender e atacar ao mesmo tempo.

- Tirando a falta de espaço

- Ele foi feito para um – justificou – E por que estava de olhos fechados afinal?

- Ahh bem, eu.. eu só.. – Sasori ria enquanto ela se perdia nas palavras.

- Ainda tem medo de tempestades de areia Kamui? – perguntou a apertando mais contra si enquanto lembrava das noites em que ela saia de seu quarto, pé ante pé para não acordar a avó, para dormir com ele nas noites em que a areia e o vento unidos castigavam a vila Suna. Sem nunca dizer nada, ele apenas abria espaço para ela, somente para que ela se ajustasse em seu abraço e ele pudesse dormir com a falsa sensação que a prima era uma peça muito frágil que se ajustava perfeitamente bem ao seu lado na cama, enquanto ele dormia sentindo o cheiro exalado dos cabelos dela. O único vestígio que ela deixaria ali, seu cheiro no travesseiro, até que viesse outra tempestade e ela fosse se refugiar em seus braços mais uma vez. Sasori achava engraçado como Kamui poderia temer algo tão parecido com ela própria.

- Fazia muito tempo que não via uma assim tão de perto – ela disse abrindo a capa igual á de Sasori, que Pein havia lhe pedido para usar.

- Uhum – Sasori apenas a observava tirar a peça e dispor sobre as pernas como um cobertor. – Peço desculpas pelo péssimo hotel que te arrumei.

- Em meio a uma tempestade dessas, eu não aprendi a dormir em nenhum outro lugar – ela se arrumava de lado no vago espaço, ajeitando a cabeça no peito de Sasori enquanto o abraçava.

O ruivo descansou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela, enquanto os braços a mantinham segura entre si. Pouco a pouco o perfume que ele sentia sempre que ela se acomodava em sua cama começou a invadir suas narinas, fazendo-o fechar os olhos para se concentrar mais. Já dormindo, Kamui se mexeu em seu colo e a mão que jazia tranquila em seu peito (no de Sasori) desceu até metade de seu abdome, desconcentrando-o um pouco. Agora ele tinha consciência de cada parte de pele dela que tocava a sua, inclinou um pouco a cabeça para observá-la, sentindo o desejo o invadir pouco a pouco.

A expressão de Kamui dormindo dava a qualquer um que a olhasse, a impressão de que era o ser mais frágil e delicado do planeta. A forma com ela se espremia no abraço de Sasori realçava o par de seios no decote que se movimentava lento pela respiração pesada de quem dorme, já se sentindo tomado pela vontade que tinha sobre o corpo da prima, sentiu o próprio corpo enrijecer diante da imagem sedutora que ela tinha mesmo dormindo. Inclinou o corpo para o lado, fazendo o corpo dela pender em um de seus braços enquanto a outra mão pousou no rosto as morena.

"_E se a acordasse aos beijos agora, se me aproveitasse dela da mesma forma como ela sempre brincou comigo? E se a tomasse de seu sono para acordar em meio ao meu desejo"_ .

A mão pequena do ruivo descia, em meio aos pensamentos, infiltrando-se por entre a alça do macaquinho e a descendo pelo ombro.

"_E se deixasse claro de uma vez que Deidara foi só um objeto, uma válvula de escape enquanto não a encontrava, a única dona de meus pensamentos. Não precisava admitir que a amava, apenas que tinha desejo sobre o corpo perfeito, em pró a tudo que ela havia feito consigo durante anos"_.

Sasori fechou os olhos com força, trazendo a alça da peça de roupa junto consigo.

"_Isso apenas criaria mais uma cadeia de mentiras e tornaria a mulher que amava tanto em um objeto tanto quanto Deidara"_

Ele puxou a capa que ela havia estendido sobre as pernas até o pescoço da morena, afirmando mais o abraço enquanto mexia em seus cabelos.

"_Se for para ter Kamui mais uma vez, que seja na sinceridade"._

CONTINUA

Ficou dramático ¬¬''

Mas não da nada.. próximo capítulo é o final \o/

E vai ser um hentai..eh claro


	8. De volta pra casa

**História: **Areia Vermelha

**Capítulo: **08 de 10

**Publicada: **07/12/09

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu.

**Gênero: **Ecchi, Aventura, Shonen, Shoujo, Romance e Novela.

**Personagens: **Sasori & Kamui

**Comentários: O** fim está próximo, eu nem acredito.. estou tão feliz *.* Espero que gostem. Bom, eu acho um pouco de besteira avisar isso, mas tem mortes e discussões nesse capítulo (hahaha isso não é nada, ontem de madrugada tava escrevendo capítulo 24 de o lugar certo pra nós e acabei vendo um acidente de percurso em um tabuleiro de detetive.. viajem) Agora... vamos para mais drama oh o7

AREIA VERMELHA_8. DE VOLTA PRA CASA

_Por Kami-chan_

_E no capítulo anterior..._

_O ruivo descansou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela, enquanto os braços a mantinham segura entre si. Pouco a pouco o perfume que ele sentia sempre que ela se acomodava em sua cama começou a invadir suas narinas, fazendo-o fechar os olhos para se concentrar mais. Já dormindo, Kamui se mexeu em seu colo e a mão que jazia tranquila em seu peito (no de Sasori) desceu até metade de seu abdome, desconcentrando-o um pouco. Agora ele tinha consciência de cada parte de pele dela que tocava a sua, inclinou um pouco a cabeça para observá-la, sentindo o desejo o invadir pouco a pouco._

_A expressão de Kamui dormindo dava a qualquer um que a olhasse, a impressão de que era o ser mais frágil e delicado do planeta. A forma com ela se espremia no abraço de Sasori realçava o par de seios no decote que se movimentava lento pela respiração pesada de quem dorme, já se sentindo tomado pela vontade que tinha sobre o corpo da prima, sentiu o próprio corpo enrijecer diante da imagem sedutora que ela tinha mesmo dormindo. Inclinou o corpo para o lado, fazendo o corpo dela pender em um de seus braços enquanto a outra mão pousou no rosto as morena._

"_E se a acordasse aos beijos agora, se me aproveitasse dela da mesma forma como ela sempre brincou comigo? E se a tomasse de seu sono para acordar em meio ao meu desejo" ._

_A mão pequena do ruivo descia, em meio aos pensamentos, infiltrando-se por entre a alça do macaquinho e a descendo pelo ombro. _

"_E se deixasse claro de uma vez que Deidara foi só um objeto, uma válvula de escape enquanto não a encontrava, a única dona de meus pensamentos. Não precisava admitir que a amava, apenas que tinha desejo sobre o corpo perfeito, em pró a tudo que ela havia feito consigo durante anos". _

_Sasori fechou os olhos com força, trazendo a alça da peça de roupa junto consigo. _

"_Isso apenas criaria mais uma cadeia de mentiras e tornaria a mulher que amava tanto em um objeto tanto quanto Deidara" _

_Ele puxou a capa que ela havia estendido sobre as pernas até o pescoço da morena, afirmando mais o abraço enquanto mexia em seus cabelos._

"_Se for para ter Kamui mais uma vez, que seja na sinceridade"._

.:.

O dia seguia e a tempestade os prendera ali por toda uma tarde, Kamui ressonava nos braços de Sasori tal como um recém nascido no aconchego dos braços da mãe. O barulho do vento batia nas estruturas de madeira da marionete e gritava alto por onde passava, mas ali dentro, ambos os Akasuna dormiam tranquilos e seguros. O corpo da morena se encaixava perfeitamente no abraço do outro que a mantinha presa ali de maneira delicada e carinhosa, podia parecer bobo, mas o simples fato de tê-la ali e saber que entre seus braços Kamui não temia o vento e areia já satisfazia o interior de Sasori.

Lentamente ela acordou e deixou que os olhos se acostumassem a pouca claridade do local, ficou longos minutos admirando o rosto delicado do primo enquanto o mesmo dormia. Havia algo genético com os Akasuna que parecia os manter íntegros em meio à ação do tempo e tanto Sasori quanto Kamui pareciam mais dois adolescentes inocentes de feições delicadas que os ninjas adultos excelentes e mortais que realmente eram.

Perdida entre os muitos encantos de cada linha de expressão de seu rosto, ela se quer percebeu quando o ruivo acordou. Se pudessem ser vistos dentro da marionete, ninguém negaria que a proximidade e a forma carinhosa como Kamui era abraçada era digna atitude de um casal apaixonado, assim como a forma que se encararam quando os orbes de brilho intenso se chocaram com as recém abertas de Sasori.

Kamui nem percebia o que fazia, enquanto Sasori aproveitava-se da situação para aproximar mais o corpo da morena do seu no abraço que já dividiam. Uma das mãos que ainda estavam espalmadas no peito de Sasori subiu até o queixo do ruivo para guiar os lábios dele em direção aos seus.

Aquele não era o controle que costumava ter, ainda antes de adormecer ali tinha certo em mente que não faria mais isso com o ruivo, uma vez que ele por vontade própria tinha uma história que ela não entendia bem com Deidara. Ainda assim acordar tão próxima dele, tão bem confortável e quente em seus braços podia sim manter esses pensamentos longe de si, entretanto, após alguns minutos do beijo quente os pensamentos começaram a fluir novamente em sua cabeça, no mesmo momento se viu sobre o corpo do ruivo sem saber se havia sido ela ou ele que havia estabelecido aquela posição. Amava Sasori, desejava Sasori e tivera uma vida ao lado do primo que fora montada por si mesma, por mais prazerosos que fossem aqueles momentos, só existiam nos desejos dela, cessou o beijo e saiu de cima do ruivo.

- Me desculpe por isso – ela disse ajuntando a capa que os cobria para vesti-la, Sasori não disse nem fez nada. – Eu sei que isso não deveria se repetir mais e não se preocupe, não vai. – disse informal.

- Eu deveria estar entendendo o que você está falando Kamui? – ele perguntou no mesmo tom.

- É claro, mas você não tem culpa. Eu que não deveria seduzir pessoas contra a vontade delas – a frase de Kamui bateu fundo em Sasori "Como assim contra vontade?" pensou o ruivo que desde o começo apenas temia assumir o que sentia e ser rejeitado pela morena que parecia mais em busca de aventuras que de alguma coisa a mais.

- Você fez isso comigo sempre desde que te conheço. – o tom parecia se elevar um pouco mesmo sem que ele percebesse o que fazia

- Faz parte de crescer também eu acho, eu posso ser uma pessoa com temperamentos bem momentâneos e de lua, mas ainda posso ver que, bom, naquele tempo você também não tinha ninguém, então antes somente eu errava, mas se você tem um compromisso seja la com quem agora, o meu erro acaba forçando você a errar também e isso não é legal e nem divertido. – o tom casual passou ao deboche.

- Isso não combina nada com você e não faz sentido nenhum, eu não tenho compromisso nenhum. – péssimo hábito esse de elevar o tom de voz, Sasori estava quase gritando.

- Do que está reclamando Sasori? Se todas as vezes que eu me aproximava de você a primeira coisa que você sempre dizia era "não me olhe assim Kamui" se não fosse por meus truques nunca teria acontecido nada entre nós dois. – o problema é que muitos hábitos são adquiridos pela convivência e Kamui assumia o mesmo timbre elevado de voz.

- Você sempre dizia que era por diversão. – jogou-lhe na cara.

- Pois bem, não é divertido quando você tem um compromisso e acaba envolvendo uma outra pessoa na história – a morena seguia no mesmo nível, se referindo a Deidara.

- Eu não sei de que compromisso você está falando.

- Por quê? Por acaso tem relações com algum outro membro daquela organização além das que mantém com Deidara e todos os outros sabem e comentam? – agora ela já gritava mais alto que ele.

- Por que insiste em meter o loiro da Pedra em todas as suas conversas? Não me interessa o que diz o Hidan ou qualquer outro membro, eu não tenho nada com o Deidara.

- Ah é claro que não, três dias atrás quando eu entrei no quarto e os vi, Deidara não estava o chupando, ele provavelmente tropeçou e caiu convenientemente em você. E o fato do Hidan achar tão banal o relacionamento 'não existente' de vocês que os comenta em plena mesa do café da manhã só pode ser intriga dele. – os gritos altos eram totalmente irônicos.

- Você não parecia se preocupar com isso enquanto fazia amor comigo ouvindo Deidara bater na porta do quarto me procurando e caso não esteja lembrada, os gritos ao qual Hidan se referiu naquela manha, eram seus e de mais ninguém.

- Ainda assim, ninguém achou estranho quando ele acreditou ser do loiro e nem impediu você de menos de 12 horas depois estar gozando na garganta do Deidara.

- Ta certo, ta certo, chega você venceu. Agora, você saber que eu tive uma ou outra relação com Deidara não deveria impedir você de acreditar quando eu digo que não tenho nenhum compromisso com ele, porque não foi nada além de sexo. – disse vencido, como um desabafo forçado.

- Entendi – estranhamente o tom muito alto dela havia passado a um sussurro – Eu entendi Sasori, não passa de sexo. Foi por isso que você nunca tentou de fato acabar com as minhas investidas, não é? Porque assim como com Deidara, o que nós tínhamos não passava de sexo. – Essa fazia sinais afirmativos com a cabeça enquanto falava com a voz falha sem perceber que o fundo de seus olhos haviam se transformado em um raso lago de lágrimas que ela não deixaria cair, entretanto ele não pode deixar de perceber a formação cristalina que cobria os olhos dela, se arrependendo de cada palavra que havia dito.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Kamui, não pode aplicar a você o que eu digo de Deidara. Nnão é a mesma coisa, com você...

- É claro que não – ela o cortou assumindo o típico tom frio e sem emoções, Sasori estava começando entender que a grande maioria das vezes que ela usava esse truque, sua frieza queria esconder justamente o oposto de sua força, Kamui encontrava na total falta de emoções uma forma de esconder tudo o que sentia de maneira intensa em seu interior – Não pode se aplicar de maneira alguma sobre mim sabe porque? Porque quando você fazia sexo comigo era porque era induzido pelos meus dons e nunca em todas aquelas vezes aconteceu porque você me procurou. Os beijos nunca foram roubados por você, nenhuma iniciativa era tomada por decisão sua. Eram sempre os dons dos meus olhos e a tua boca dizendo, e sempre repetindo "não me olhe" "não faça isso". Mas com Deidara não, ele não tem meus dons e se foi pra cama com ele, com certeza não foi forçado como era comigo.

Diante de cada palavra dita com total clareza por Kamui, Sasori só soube calar. Pode ver com clareza o que era muito novo, cego, inseguro e covarde para ver de verdade enquanto a morena ainda vivia no deserto consigo; Palavras podiam simplesmente não passar de palavras quando formadas por aquela mente brilhante em sua frente e ditas pela boca bem treinada de Kamui.

Sempre admirou a forma como somente ela conseguia enganar os oponentes mais fortes e inteligentes, fazia Chyo-baa acreditar em suas mentiras mais mirabolantes quando precisava se ver livre de algum castigo, aquela era a mulher que ainda menina conseguiu manipular a mente de um Kazekage, e dias atrás, de Pein e Itachi. Tudo isso com meras palavras, com tolas mentirinhas. Sasori não era seduzido pelas palavras, se havia alguém com quem ela passava horas conversando com sinceridade, esse alguém com certeza era ele. Kamui usava somente os olhos e o corpo para confundir seus sentidos, era tão sincera e aberta consigo que não duvidou da palavra da morena nas únicas vezes que mentia também para si. Sempre a mesma mentira.

"_Por que faz isso comigo Kamui?"_

Ele costumava perguntar toda vez que cansava de perceber o quanto era fraco diante do desejo que sentia pela morena, e já rendido sob o olhar intenso de Kamui a resposta que ouvia sempre, acabara se tornando um mantra que ecoaria em sua cabeça para o resto da vida

"_Porque é divertido"_

Com tanta facilidade, ela fazia o ruivo acreditar no que era talvez, a única mentira que ela reservava para si.

Aquele Sasori de Suna, cego pelo medo de admitir o que sentia pela Akasuna, diria que toda a discussão que tivera com Kamui agora seria porque ela poderia estar se sentindo uma péssima perdedora, tinha-o como um brinquedinho exclusivo e descobriu que com o tempo outras pessoas haviam se aproximado. Mas diante de tudo que aprendera sobre a mulher em sua frente, ele não tinha uma dúvida mais sequer de que, ou Kamui sempre o amara e definitivamente estava se sentindo trocada, ou que o fato de saber de Deidara havia despertado na morena o verdadeiro significado daquilo que ela chamava de "diversão".

Admitir naquele momento que a amava verdadeiramente soaria como a resposta pronta mais falsa do mundo, ainda mais com Kamui sendo orgulhosa e estando de cabeça quente. Mas agora ele tinha a peça que faltava para completar de vez a história dos dois, havia esperado quase seis anos para reencontrá-la, não custaria esperar aquela missão terminar para fazer o que fosse. Apenas olhou para Kamui sem nada a dizer.

- Como saímos daqui? – ela perguntou olhando para os próprios pés e Sasori selou a marionete em seu pergaminho novamente.

- Bom, a tempestade nos atrasou um pouco, mas como é noite agora podemos viajar com mais habilidade e rapidez, talvez a missão como um todo não atrase tanto – ele parecia ter esquecido que tinham acabado de ter uma longa discussão.

- Hai – e sem maiores comentários seguiram seu caminho.

O sol quase raiava quando haviam cruzado a fronteira secreta da vila da Cachoeira, Kamui não conhecia aquele lugar, então deixou que Sasori fosse à frente guiando o caminho. A morena havia passado o caminho todo até ali pensando na maneira como Sasori havia reagido na noite anterior.

Nunca vira o ruivo ficar quieto diante de alguma coisa, talvez tivesse pego pesado nas palavras, afinal, que culpa ele tinha ao admitir que o que tinham era apenas sexo, se ela mesma passou a vida inteira mentindo para ele dizendo que nada daquilo passava de diversão. Diversão, sexo, qual a diferença? Palavras diferentes para a mesma coisa, a diferença é que ela mentia quando dizia "diversão", ele pareceu desabafar quando disse "apenas sexo".

- Kamui – ela ouviu o primo a chamar e resolveu prestar atenção.

Era sua primeira missão ali e não queria mais ter que depender tanto de Sasori, e parar de pensar um pouco sobre ele poderia ser um bom começo, uma vez que poderiam deixar de ser amantes, mas nunca deixariam de ser do mesmo clã e provavelmente membros da mesma equipe. Por mais triste que estivesse no momento, tudo que poderia deixar entrar em sua cabeça era assuntos relacionados à missão. Olhou para Sasori.

– Sei que tivemos uma discussão ontem, mas se quisermos fazer isso direito vamos ter que agir como equipe.

- Não se preocupe Sasori-kun, nós sempre fomos uma boa dupla, não fomos?

- Sim. Bom, acontece que apenas um de nós pode entrar lá, enquanto o outro vai ter que preparar a saída.

- Uhum.

- A peça que Pein quer está sob o solo e o único meio de chegar até lá é por um túnel subterrâneo que tem a entrada em uma gruta submersa.

- Nadar, entrar na gruta, achar o túnel, passar por ele e pegar a peça – ela repetia os pontos importantes para não esquecer.

- O grande problema é o diâmetro desse túnel – ele pode observar ela o olhando de maneira mais atenta – Eu não passo por ele, precisa de alguém menor e com mais elasticidade.

- Pera aí você quer dizer que EU vou ter que nadar, entrar na gruta, encontrar o túnel, passar por ele e pegar a peça. E pior, voltar pelo mesmo apertado túnel com a peça nas mãos?

- É. Mas eu sei onde fica a abertura do túnel, vou passar as coordenadas todas direitinhas e a peça você pode selar em um pergaminho e trazer no bolso.

- E onde você vai estar enquanto isso?

- Preparando a sua saída, assim que você remover a peça o sistema de segurança vai acionar.

- Isso é loucura!

- É, você sabe que certamente terá que matar uma ou duas, ou dez pessoas antes que te matem não é mesmo?

- Certo, como vamos fazer então?

.:.

- Você é novo nesse cargo, mas logo vai se acostumar com a paz que é isso aqui embaixo. Como é o seu nome mesmo? – disse o mais alto dos três homens

- Shun. Pelo salário que oferecem, eu me acostumo com qualquer coisa – disse o novato – Há quanto tempo estão aqui?

- Ah eu estou aqui já há três anos e o Arima aqui – apontou para o terceiro homem – há mais ou menos uns quatro, não é Arima? Arima está me ouvindo?

- Hei Jiro, olhe aquilo – Arima disse apontando para algo – Não parece que tem algo boiando lá?

- Boiando? Só se algum incompetente quis se livrar de um corpo no lugar errado – disse olhando para onde o outro apontava – Mas realmente, você tem razão, vamos ver o que é aquilo.

- Não é que é um corpo mesmo? – disse Shun olhando para o dorso do corpo vestido de negro que boiava sobre a água, aparentemente sem vida – Será que está morto?

- Só pode... seria impossível chegar a essa profundidade toda a nado, aposto que foi jogado e a correnteza arrastou até aqui. – disse Jiro

- Então devemos recolhê-lo, pode conter indícios de quem o matou ou algo parecido. – Concluiu Arima e os três juntos tiraram o corpo da água.

- Mas é uma mulher.. – disse Shun assustado enquanto deitavam o corpo desacordado sobre o chão de pedra. – Está mesmo morta?

- Não, tem batimentos – concluiu Arima.

- O que devemos fazer? – perguntou o novato?

- Alguém tem que levá-la para superfície, Arima você é o único que pode subir à superfície sem problemas, avise o líder da aldeia e volte com um transporte. – Ordenou Jiro e o colega o obedeceu.

Assim que Arima estava longe o suficiente, a mulher acordou em um engasgo, tossindo goles de água e aparentando muita falta de ar, resultado do susto com uma larga pitada de medo expressa no rosto, a primeira coisa que ela fez foi levar as mãos ao rosto e chorar compulsivamente.

- Hei hei, oi.. como é o seu nome? Está sentindo alguma coisa? – Shun, parecia muito comovido com a reação da mulher que mais parecia uma jovem menina. Em sinal de gentileza ele estendeu a mão até o ombro da jovem, mas ao mínimo contato de toque e morena pulou em um espasmo involuntário que a fez parar sentada abraçando as próprias pernas desesperadamente e chorando ainda mais. - Jiro, o que isso significa? – perguntou assustado.

- Acho que nossa visitante foi vítima de um abuso Shun, deve ter ficado inconsciente e o agressor achou que tinha morrido, por isso a jogou aqui. Acho que essa menina tem muita sorte, isso sim, por ter chegado aqui viva – nesse momento ela parecia não dar atenção ao que falavam, parecia muito confusa em relação de onde estava, enterrou o rosto no vão entre as pernas, no que parecia ser para controlar o choro, mas na verdade era para controlar o sorriso cínico.

"_Foi muito mais fácil do que eu pensei. Esse Jiro se acha mesmo um sabichão e Shun tem um bom coração. Vai ser mais fácil do que quando era pega matando aula na academia"_

Metros acima dali, Arima se quer tinha conseguido chegar à superfície, Sasori o esperava em uma marionete e consumiu com o corpo do homem. Lá embaixo, os dois homens viram a bela morena levar uma das mãos até o abdome, enquanto acrescentava leves gemidos de dor aos prantos de choro ainda parecendo muito confusa.

- Shun, fique aqui e tente acalmá-la, mas não toque nela. Eu vou descer até nossa sala comum e ver se tem algum quite de primeiros socorros e fazer um chá.

- Hei moça, olhe pra mim. Não se preocupe está segura aqui, meu nome é Shun e não vou fazer mal algum a você – ele começou a falar e aos poucos a morena pareceu se acalmar um pouco, muito devagar parecia parar de chorar e ergueu o rosto muito lentamente para encará-lo.

- Onde...onde eu estou? – disse chorosa

- Na vila da Cachoeira, não se lembra?

- Cachoeira? Não, eu estava no deserto, voltando para minha casa... então..então eles surgiram das dunas e... – Kamui trocou as palavras por mais lágrimas do falso choro.

- Não não, calma, por favor se acalme. Está segura aqui. Como é o seu nome?

- Kamui – disse muito baixo, erguendo somente seus olhos de surpresa e fisgando os dele no ato onde ele ficaria preso muito antes de perceber o que se passava ali.

- Kamui – repetiu como uma obediente marionete – Você é uma bela menina Kamui, não devia chorar.

- Ainda assim, as pessoas me obrigam... – disse ajoelhando-se, sentando sobre o dorso das pernas. Enquanto Shun não era mais capaz de desviar o olhar da beleza rara que era liberada da combinação daqueles olhos extremamente quentes, aliada a boca que se movia suave, deixando-a com ar levemente triste.

Entrou em um transe onde sabia que Kamui estava falando algo, mas tudo que entrava em sua mente era o movimento de seus lábios. Sem perceber que na posição em ela estava, fazia um discreto selo com a mão, a beleza de Kamui lhe roubava atenção, enquanto o jutsu o enfraquecia. Até que Shun viu seus movimentos todos ficarem muito lentos e Kamui finalmente erguer sua mão a uma altura que ele pudesse ver, mas foi apenas para arremessar nele as pequenas agulhas com veneno, que escondia entre seus dedos.

Assim que o corpo de Shun tombara, Kamui o jogou na água e com um pequeno jutsu de elemento ar, fez surgir na água um pequeno redemoinho que subiu pelas águas, era uma aviso à Sasori que estaria entrando. Correu imediatamente até o ponto em que Sasori havia lhe descrito, não foi nada difícil achar a entrada do túnel e nada fácil passar pelo buraco apertado que o primo lhe descreveu como sendo o dito túnel infernal.

As coisas não melhoraram no final, onde Kamui teve que esticar todo braço para conseguir pegar a porcaria da peça, dar uma ré no túnel para conseguir selar esta em um pergaminho e sair dali igualmente e ré. Sabia que o alarme tinha sido dado apesar de não haver nenhum sinal sonoro e sua missão agora era esperar Sasori ali até que fosse seguro sair. Porém antes de qualquer coisa, correu pelo local em busca do que seria a sala comum, onde Jiro disse que iria. Assim que o encontrou não teve nenhuma dificuldade em confundi-lo da mesma maneira como havia feito com Shun e da mesma maneira também, depois de matar o homem com o veneno arrastou o corpo e o jogou na água, só então se sentou e aguardou por Sasori.

Dentro da água, Sasori permanecia bem dentro de uma marionete, não demorou muito após o sinal de Kamui até que visse os guardas vindo, ou Kamui tinha sido muito rápida, ou algo tinha dado errado. Os guardas desciam com máscaras especiais e as bolhas de oxigênio liberadas por elas os impediram de ver as finas linhas de chakra na água. Assim que foram cruzadas, os ninjas da Cachoeira se viram surpreendidos por cerca de cem marionetes que ao comando do ruivo lançaram suas armas em todas as direções. Assim que o ruivo teve certeza que todos haviam sido mortos desceu até Kamui.

- Tudo certo? – perguntou

- Uhum

- Agora é que vem a parte difícil que é nadar isso aqui pra cima – disse jogando pra ela uma das máscaras de oxigênio roubadas dos finados ninjas eliminados por Sasori e vestindo outra

- Não seria muito mais fácil usar marionetes?

- Elas são pesadas demais, pra descer até aqui tudo bem, mas pra subir seria quase impossível

- Hum..tah. Perdeu alguma? (marionete)

-Não. Eles estavam realmente muito mal preparados.

.:.

-Sasori, por favor – ela choramingou quando já estavam mais uma vez no deserto.

- Quanto mais rápidos formos, mais rápido chegamos.

- Quanto mais rápido corremos, mais cansada eu fico. Por favor, nadamos aquilo tudo, corremos isso tudo e eu ainda tive que me espremer naquele buraco.

- Tudo bem. Agente para em um hotel, você toma seu precioso banho, descansa um pouco, almoçamos e partimos. Ta bom assim?

- Hai hai – disse abraçando o primo – Eu vou voltar para Suna – disse enérgica.

- Pelo menos por meio dia... hei hei hei, onde vai?

- Suna, não era o combinado?

- Sim, mas se entrar com essa capa em Suna, vai ser a última coisa que vai fazer em vida Kamui. Esses caras odeiam a Akatsuki e acham que Akasuna no Kamui e Akasuna no Sasori estão mortos lembra...

- Então tenho uma ideia melhor... Será que aquele esconderijo ainda está por la?

- Tem certeza que quer voltar la?

- Mas é claro.

O ruivo e a morena estavam parados lado a lado olhando cada detalhe do lugar abandonado, que tinha cada canto complementado de belas lembranças que só os dois conheciam, com exceção é claro do último dia em que ela passara ali e dos últimos dias que ele usara o esconderijo para se esconder antes de fugir. Sasori viu Kamui levar ambas as mãos ao rosto para secar duas pequenas lágrimas que haviam lhe escapado, tantos momentos de amor que tinham vivido ali, tantas essências proibidas ela havia desenvolvido e estudado enquanto o ruivo se prendia na criação das marionetes mais bem equipadas. Tantas brincadeiras, encrencas, fugas. Fora ali também que num gesto de gratidão aprendeu jutsus básicos de medicina que lhe foram muito úteis durante toda a vida.

- Muitas lembranças? – ele disse a vendo secar as lágrimas.

- Não, muito pó – mentiu – vou tomar um banho.

- Acha que a fonte ainda está la?

- E porque não estaria? Eu já volto.

Sasori ficou onde estava, ainda tinha muitos projetos antigos ali, que estavam inacabados, mas não pode levar consigo quando fugiu. Olhou seus últimos desenhos com gráficos, cálculos, estatísticas e até uma mini Kamui, desenhada no canto de várias das folhas do bloco de desenho, riu ao lembrar-se do velho hábito de desenhá-la quando cansava de calcular ou precisava de uma nova ideia, mostrando claramente o que era que ocupava sua mente genial em todos os momentos do dia, fechou o bloco e o guardou na mochila para levar junto para a sede. Ficou brincando com alguns bonecos quase acabados até a morena voltar. (ah que vcs acharam que ele ia atrás dela no banho neh kk seus pervertidos)

- Vamos sair para comer? – O ruivo perguntou sem olhar para o vulto que havia feito a claridade do esconderijo se alterar.

- Não, vamos só descansar. Podemos comer no caminho, o que acha?

- Ótimo, estou sem fome mesmo. Vou tomar um banho também. – disse em poucas palavras e escapuliu do ambiente.

Quando Sasori voltou até onde estava Kamui, a encontrou dormindo sentada na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha que ele usava para desenhar seus projetos de marionetes. Pegou-a no colo com delicadeza para levá-la até o colchão que eles ainda adolescentes haviam colocado confortavelmente em uma abertura na parede, entretanto ela acordou com o movimento.

- Nossa, eu acabei dormindo – disse com a voz pastosa.

- Foi pra isso que paramos, eu vou pra cadeira.

- Não – ela acabou dizendo por impulso – Fica aqui comigo...

Continua o/

Waaa, eu tinha achado que esse era o último capítulo, mas não foi y.y

Comentem pls o/


	9. O poder que cega

**História: **Areia Vermelha

**Capítulo: **09 de 10

**Publicada: **15/02/09

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Kamui surgiu do nada num dia como outro qualquer em que eu não consegui dormir . (Mais um pouco e eu fico com os olhos fundos iguais ao do Itachi-san ¬¬'') e ao invés de ler um livro peguei o caderno e fui escrever, mas Sasori e os outros Akas são do manga-anime Naruto.. que é do Kishi.

**Gênero: **Ecchi, Aventura, Shonen, Shoujo, Romance e Novela.

**Personagens: **Sasori & Kamui

**Comentários: **Quase no fim!

AREIA VERMELHA_9. O PODER QUE CEGA

_Por Kami-chan_

Não demorou muito até Kamui cair no sono novamente e Sasori logo cair no que descobriu ser mais um encanto de Kamui sobre si, a forma como era encantadoramente atraente e natural dormindo. Era como que se para ela o mundo la fora pudesse simplesmente deixar de existir enquanto ela estava em plena paz. A roupa limpa que ela vestiu quando chegaram ali não tinha alças, mas os seios fartos da morena eram bem presos pelo top de mesma cor e tecido desse novo macaquinho vermelho e formavam uma fenda entre os seios que ele podia ver somente até certo ponto, pelo motivo de que enquanto ela adormecida, se encolhia.

Tudo em Kamui o atraía, a respiração profunda e pesada, os lábios semiabertos, o corpo jogado de qualquer forma sobre o colchão e os cabelos castanhos avermelhados espalhados ao seu redor, fazendo o aroma de seus fios chegarem até as narinas do ruivo que sentia seu corpo enrijecer diante do. Não sabia ao certo o que o fazia desejar tanto Kamui dessa forma, se simplesmente nunca havia parado para vê-la dormir e somente agora descobria esse encanto ou se a forma como ela se afastava de si, torturando-o enquanto o fazia ficar tão próximo de maneira tão diferente da que costumavam, talvez simplesmente a falta que sentia daquele corpo sobre o seu, agindo como uma criança teimosa e sempre conseguindo tudo o que queria de si.

"Como que e eu precisasse de mais uma fraqueza diante disso tudo". Pensou levando as mãos aos cabelos espalhados no colchão, sentindo uma vontade imensa de arrastar o carinho até o corpo perfeito para então puxá-la para si para mostrar-lhe em tamanho e extensão todo o seu desejo.

"Não foi isso que ela disse? Que o beijo nunca fora roubado por mim, que a iniciativa nunca havia partido de mim...". Deixou que seus pensamentos prosseguissem, guiando a mão até o corpo de Kamui.

"Não é isso que ela quer? Sentir o quanto eu a desejo...". Ele arrastava a mão no espaço, traçando o caminho sobre o corpo dela enquanto decidia se deveria ou não o seguir. Estava prestes a deixar a mão tombar sobre a cintura da morena quando um barulho muito perto deles soou alto na rua.

Sasori recolheu a mão, sentindo a coragem se esvair e Kamui abriu rápido os olhos, revelando o quão leve era seu sono. Virou-se de bruços no colchão e ergueu a cabeça olhando fixo para a parede na direção de onde vinham as vozes, como que se fosse capaz de ver as pessoas através das rochas. Sasori tomou distância para que Kamui não tomasse consciência de sua situação, apenas se manteve atento as mesmas vozes.

- Mas você tem certeza que eram apenas duas pessoas? - perguntava a voz masculina

- Sim sim.. não deixaram nenhum vivo pra contar os detalhes, mas as câmeras de segurança viram bastante coisa. Eram dois, o líder de Suna confirmou que aquelas roupas eram mesmo da Akatsuki

- Mas o que eles podem querer com aquela peça?

- Vai saber... o caso é que todo o mundo Shinobi teme essa tal organização

Sasori e Kamui se olharam em silêncio, era obvio que se tratava de ninjas da Cachoeira.

- Sasori-kun, ela disse virando ainda mais sua cabeça na direção do ruivo - Tem alguém ali fora que conhece agente, será que alguém pode ter descoberto isso aqui com o tempo?

- Não, caso contrário não estaria tudo assim tão abandonado, né?

- Vai saber, eles estão muito perto - Kamui "caminhou" com os cotovelos até que metade de sue corpo saísse do colchão, ficando com os cotovelos escorados no chão e deixando a outra metade de seu corpo exposto ao olhar observador do ruivo, que não ajudou muito na sua.. "situação". Kamui nunca deixaria de ser apenas um menina, afinal.

- O que está fazendo Kamui - A morena deu uma olhadinha pra trás com um sorrisinho arteiro brilhando na face. as pernas se ergueram até encontrar um ponto de equilíbrio para o corpo, assim que os cotovelos se ergueram do chão para as mãos trabalharem livres em selos. - Desta tempestade de Areia você não tem medo não é.. - ela riu novamente, dessa vez do comentário dele e fez novos selos. - E agora?

- A entrada da caverna é muito pequena, mas se ainda assim alguém fosse capaz de encontrá-la... - Voltou para cima do colchão - Não vai mais. Sabe, eu acho que aprendi a me virar enquanto morava sozinha. - disse se aproximando de Sasori.

- Isso assusta - disse se levantando antes que ela chegasse perto demais, preferindo ficar sentado no colchão. - Descanse mais um pouco até termos certeza que podemos seguir adiante - Levantou-se da cama sem olhar para trás

- Aonde vai?

- Ocupar minha cabeça - disse quase na escrivaninha.

Já sentado diante da velha mesa de trabalho que fora colocada em um ponto estratégico onde a iluminação não era tão precária, bateu os cotovelos na madeira e levou as mãos no rosto. Soltou um longo suspiro enquanto ouvia vozes falarem em sua cabeça.

FB ON

- Eu vou tomar um banho – Kamui disse baixo deixando os homens para trás.

- Kisame – Sasori começou, assim que Kamui já estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir – Pode me dar licença eu preciso falar com Itachi.

- Eu preciso de um banho e você tem uma missão - deu de costas.

- Não vou demorar - ele caminhou até o lado do moreno.

- Então me enganei, achei que ia querer falar de Kamui - Itachi olhou para o ruivo que apenas tinha guiado o olhar para os próprios pés sem dizer nada. O moreno suspirou antes de continuar a falar - Não se preocupe, eu não vou machucá-la. Você viu o treino, eu peguei leve e além do mais, a guria se defende bem. - As cabeças se inclinaram ao mesmo tempo e na falta de palavras do ruivo o moreno fez algo que acontecia muito raramente, riu. - Mas não é com isso que você está preocupado.

- Kamui é muito diferente de qualquer outra kunoichi - ele escolhia as palavras. - Itachi eu sei que você não tem problemas com as mulheres, mas o que eu quero dizer é que Kamui é indomável, ela não liga para normas, regras e padrões. Ela se diverte com isso tudo e com a forma com que camufla a si mesmo usando as emoções como ponto fraco nas pessoas, ela vive por impulso, brincando como uma eterna criança e...

- Hey Sasori - o moreno o cortou - Seja direto, edita a história e diz logo o que quer.

- Não se aproxime dela, eu sei que é difícil quando ela resolve te encarar, mas você pode ter a mulher que quiser, é só apontar o dedo, então eu não... eu não quero que a machuque.

- Eu não tenho esse interesse em Kamui - disse sério e calmo como era sempre - Ela é linda sim, mas como disse, é uma criatura indomável que não liga nem segue regras. Mesmo que estivesse em busca de interesses carnais, Kamui não é o tipo pra mim. Quero a treinar justamente pra ver se coloco alguma coisa naquela cabeça aventureira. Quanto aos olhos... eu realmente queria poder vê-los bem, ela encantou o Pein com uma facilidade incrível e mantém você tão bem pego que queria poder ver como é esse poder que ela exerce. Sei que brilham, mas meus olhos estão cada vez mais apagados e você sabe disso.

- Ela não sabe nada das regras Shinobi, chegou a ir à academia, mas não teve o mesmo tipo de treinamento especializado como você ou eu. Ela saiu da vila muito antes disso, cresceu e se desenvolveu completamente sozinha e ahh.. você está querendo me dizer que não cai verdadeiramente nos truques dela?

- É eu até que tento, mas não consigo. Vejo que brilham, mas não sou capaz de dizer com que intensidade... São bonitos?

- Demais. Uma vez que se é pego pelos olhos dela não se quer olhar para mais nada.

- E você não deixou de olhar nem mesmo durante os anos que ela passou longe de você.

- Do que está falando? - O ruivo se fez de desentendido.

- Que treinar foi uma ideia que alegrou Kamui após um, mal entendido, por assim dizer. Então ela saiu correndo daqui empolgada com a ideia e voltou tão irritada que eu pensei que ela tentaria me matar de verdade - Os olhos de Sasori se arregalaram ouvindo o Uchiha. - Ela voltou do quarto de vocês.

- Agora é sua vez Itachi, edita e vai direto ao assunto.

- Hm... se gosta tanto de Kamui, por que não diz isso de uma vez à ela? - disse e se virou para seguir para dentro da sede.

- Porque nada disso passa de diversão pra ela - o dogma era obsoleto na cabeça do ruivo.

- Hum...- Itachi se virou no meio do caminho - Quer um conselho Sasori, deixe de olhar um pouco para a superfície de Kamui - retomou seu caminho - Depois o cego do grupo sou eu - disse muito baixo para si mesmo, surpreso com o fato de ter pensado em algo irônico, riu para dentro enquanto caminhava. Talvez Kamui fosse capaz sim de mudar as coisas ao seu redor, não precisava apenas dos olhos para isso.

FB OFF

"Agora eu sei que não é diversão, então por que ainda não consigo simplesmente... tê-la para mim?" o ruivo pensava com o rosto entre as mãos.

- Sasori-kun - ele sentiu a mão da morena em seu ombro e tirou as mãos de frente do rosto - Está tudo bem?

- Uhum - disse sorrindo para a prima.

- Olha a tempestade de areia que criei deve ter feito aquelas pessoas pararem pra se proteger, mas ela não ataca quem a comanda. Podemos aproveitar ela para nos dar cobertura. Podemos ir agora se você quiser...

- Então vamos. Quero chegar cedo e... - olhou para Kamui - Talvez tenha uma surpresa para você quando chegarmos.

- Uma surpresa? ahhh não, me conta agora o que é - disse puxando o ruivo pelo pescoço, forçando-o a olhar para si, mas ele não abriria os olhos - Olha pra mim.

- Hm eu sou fraco, mas não sou burro... se eu te contar...deixa de ser surpresa

-Nããããão - ela choramingou dramática puxando a camiseta do ruivo.

- Sim. E ponto final - Ele se levantou pegando a morena no colo - Vamos, onde você deixou nossas capas?

- Ali - ela apontou com os dedos e uma vez fora da mira dos orbes aveludados ele caminhou tranquilo. Kamui pegou as capas e as mochilas e sem a largar, Sasori seguiu para a tempestade la fora.

Chegava a ser engraçado como a areia voava em todas as direções, mas não tocava neles enquanto vestiam o manto negro da Akatsuki. Kamui parecia tentar se orientar para onde deveriam caminhar, até ser salva por Sasori que apontava a direção certa após os longos minutos em que ela ficou girando no mesmo lugar sem se achar. Ela aceitou a indicação do primo e antes de seguirem tomou-lhe a mão para caminharem.

- Tem tanto medo assim de tempestades que não suporta nem as criadas por você? - debochou

- Tempestades são sempre tempestades Sasori. Mas como essa em questão está garantindo a segurança da nossa volta, eu não posso correr o risco de ficar sem chakra - disse simples - Não vou de mãos dadas por medo, mas porque vou usar o seu chakra também. (OWNED \o/)

- Ah..sim...é claro .

.:.

- Vamos Itachi, eu prometo que isso nem vai doer - ela dizia impertinente sentada de frente para o sério Uchiha e também de Kisame que ria da situação.

- Desiste Kamui, esse aí é caso perdido - O azulado não parava de rir

- Um - ela mostrava um dedo ao homem em sua frente - Só um sorriso Itachi e prometo que te pago uma rodada de Dangos

- Esquece - ele apenas pegou xícara de chá sobre a mesa e bebeu do líquido quente.

- Ahhh tudo bem - ela se ergueu da cadeira mantendo as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa - Kisame, plano B. Eu forço o queixo enquanto você prende a respiração dele.

- É pra já - O azulado largou sua inseparável Samehada sobre a mesa ainda rindo.

- Hã.. Kamui? - Havia cerca de três horas que tinham chegado ali e Kamui tinha se metido no banheiro para tomar um banho antes de qualquer coisa e então foi esperar o ruivo tomar o seu, enquanto isso ela desceu para conversar com alguém. Mas no momento, era claro que Sasori havia acabado de sair do banho, vestindo um agasalho cinza escuro, e estava ali para por um fim de uma vez na situação dos dois.

- Sasori - ela apenas virou a cabeça na direção da porta sem erguer seu corpo de cima da mesa fazendo, com o ato inocente, Sasori ter uma ampla visão das curvas de seu quadril, enquanto ela estava quase completamente debruçada sobre a mesa.

- Eu quero conversar com você - ele disse movendo os braços de maneira desordenada, como que se estivesse em algum lugar de seu inconsciente buscando outro foco que não a performance que ela desenvolvia sem perceber o quanto poderia estar sendo... erótica. E ela pode ver o pedaço de tecido florido que tinha nas mãos

- Hey, isso vai ficar uma graça em você - Kisame rui do comentário da morena.

- Que bom que você gostou, pois é você quem vai usá-la. Vem aqui - Ele a chamava movendo as mãos e ela foi, percebendo com espanto, somente na última hora, que ele usaria aquilo para encobrir seus olhos.

- Ah mas o que... Sasori eu não gostei dessa brincadeira

- Eu disse pra você que ia ter uma surpresa na volta - disse já pegando uma das mãos da morena enquanto a outra a guiava pela cintura.

- Acabo de descobrir, eu não gosto de surpresas.

- Veremos - disse olhando para os outros dois homens presentes, dispensando comentários enquanto levava a prima "cega" para fora da cozinha.

- Itachi-san - O azulado começou assim que os Akasuna saíram - É a família em geral ou as mulheres que fazem grandes gênios como Sasori ficarem tão...bobos?

- Kamui não é exatamente prima dele e ele "matou" a avó não foi? - O moreno se dignificou a responder

- Ah como eu pensei, são as mulheres mesmo! - O tubarão disse bebendo do líquido de sua xícara, vendo por trás do vapor o arco que se formava no rosto do Uchiha, mas logo sumiu. - Malditas mulheres - disse muito baixo se referindo ao evento raro que o comentário referente à Kamui conseguira gerar.

- Kisame tem algo para fazer agora? O moreno disse assim que retornou à seriedade costumeira.

- Isso depende do que essa mente insana vai sugerir - disse no tom típico

- É que quando a Kamui falou nos Dangos me deu uma vontade de...

- Não! - o azulado o cortou. "Maldita Kamui" - Itachi-san comemos aquelas porcarias já na semana passada...

- Pois então, já fazem quase sete dias.

- Erc... mas aquilo é ruim demais, Itachi-san que acha de bom naquilo?

- Ah são Dangos...você sabe aquele açúcar assim... - ele olhou sério pra Kisame que fazia caretas incompreensíveis ao ver o Uchiha explicar admirado sua adoração pelos piores doces que já inventaram - Levante logo essa bunda daí Kisame, nós estamos de partida - disse mudando para o tom autoritário de sempre, enquanto fechava a cara e os olhos pra se levantar da mesa.

- Ufffff - Kisame suspirou pesado - E eu la tenho escolha...

- Que bom que entende - ele disse enquanto o outro colocava a velha espada nas costas e seguiram rumo à rua.

.:.

- Se era pra me vendar de qualquer jeito mesmo, não podia ser depois de subirmos as escadas? - disse quando depois de muito tempo conseguiu alcançar o último degrau

- É...poderia. Mas assim foi mais divertido, esse é o último. - disse a guiando - Vem por aqui.

- Nossa, todo esse suspense pra me trazer até o nosso quarto? Eu tava apavorada achando que você ia me fazer pular do telhado - disse brincando.

- Desapontada? - disse no mesmo tom

- Com certeza - ela riu

- Não conta com a vitória não, eu ainda posso de jogar pela janela. Aqui ta bom. - disse fazendo-a parar - Mas quer saber, eu estou um pouco desapontado sim... eu vendo você, deixo você tonta na escada e você sabe exatamente onde estamos só de botar os pés aqui dentro...

- É, eu não entrei em nenhum outro quarto da casa, mas eu acharia estranho se sentisse esse cheiro de mistura de essências que eu mesma faço no quarto de outra pessoa. Mas não fique desapontado eu ainda estou apavorada com o que pode ser a sua ideia de surpresa.

- Então ta - disse se parando frente para ela pegando as duas mãos de Kamui - Antes de qualquer coisa, como resumiria a forma como está se sentindo agora?

- Ah eu ja disse...

- Não. Apavorada não conta aqui

- Ah não...bom, eu acho que é meio óbvio que eu me sinto absolutamente... cega

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo?

- É sim... isso é ótimo, era exatamente o que eu queria.

- Ah é, por quê?

- Porque eu quero mostrar pra você justamente o que o poder desses olhos - ele passou os dedos por cima da venda - Deixou cego a você.

A forma séria com que ele falava não deixou dúvidas nela de que aquela não era uma frase para ser retrucada, nem respondida. Sentiu-se completamente estranha quando percebeu que tudo o que tinha a fazer era escutar o que o ruivo a diria.

Não podia fazer nada, Sasori havia encoberto sua única maneira de se defender de qualquer coisa. Entretanto, havia algo no timbre baixo da voz que a fez tremer. Das mãos que seguravam as suas com delicadeza, ela sentiu o calor percorrido pelo toque que subiu de suas mãos até a nuca, segurando-lhe firme a face para um beijo breve e delicado. O beijo que ela, em um minuto de descontrole, admitiu, mesmo sem perceber sua pequena confissão, queria que pelo uma vez tivesse sido roubado por ele.

- Porque eu tenho que dizer pra você que mesmo que tenha existido outro corpo, nunca houve outros lábios a serem beijados - e a beijou mais uma vez, tipo um selinho...

... E mesmo depois do que fosse físico, nunca houve outro corpo que dividisse comigo a mesma cama - outro beijinho...

... A pessoa que esteve comigo nunca se queixou da ausência de qualquer forma de carinho e até mesmo de palavras, mesmo sem saber que existia uma pessoa com quem eu gostava de dividir todas essas coisas. - outro beijinho...

... Mas ela foi embora muito cedo, nós éramos muito jovens, jovens demais até para o que fazíamos. E eu acreditei sempre em tudo que você me falou - Outro beijo...

... E se naquele tempo não houve beijos que fossem roubados por mim, iniciativas tomadas por mim, era pelo simples medo de transcender o limite do que era diversão pra você - ele encostou sua testa na dela, apenas brincando, roçando seus lábios nos dela enquanto falava...

... Cada vez que você dizia que era só diversão eu me prendia mais na ideia de não poder deixar transparecer que era mais pra mim. E não roubava beijos, mas ficava sempre à espera da hora em que você iria se entediar de algo para ir roubá-los de mim, ou então que o fazia pra deixar claro quão fraco eu era diante dos teus olhos, mas estava sempre la, no lugar onde eu desejava que você estivesse. Acreditando cegamente que se me esquecesse disso e acabasse me excedendo às vontades como a de simplesmente te abraçar e cuidar de você pudesse acabar afastando você - ele inclinou a cabeça da morena em sua direção para então beijá-la de maneira mais profunda.

Kamui sentiu o gosto dos lábios que tanto gostava, mas dessa vez, eles tinham algo a mais que a fez se entregar inteiramente ao carinho oferecido, abraçando o corpo do ruivo que levava as mãos calculadamente até pontos do seu pescoço. Assim que o gesto teve fim, ela ergueu as mãos para remover a fita de seus olhos e poder olhar para o rosto do ruivo, mas sentiu suas mãos serem paradas.

- Não – disse a voz baixa, meio pastosa depois do beijo intenso – Hoje vai ser tudo por minha conta. Quero que você tenha certeza que tudo aqui não é nada além do que meu desejo por você e não por causa de um truque em que caio por você.

Kamui calou e apenas abandonou a ideia de remover a venda de seus olhos, deixando que sua mão caísse ao lado de seu corpo. Por tantos anos eles se consumiram e se amaram em um desejo ardente em que ela acreditava ser a única fonte da química que tinham. Pela primeira vez a morena se sentia completamente entregue, não era capaz de se lembrar de nada tão bom quanto essa sensação de ser completamente desejada.

CONTINUA

2:15 da noite e nove páginas

Vou fazer mais um capítulo pra ser o final que dae vai ser o hentai

...q era pra ter saído completo nesse capítulo aqui kkk

E tenho q dar um final pro Dei-san tb neh...pq agora ele perdeu

Gomen nasai..

O próximo capítulo vai ser o final, eu prometo o/


	10. FIM

**História: **Areia Vermelha

**Capítulo: **10 de 10

**Publicada: **21/12/2009

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame e Itachi são personagens dessa história que pertencem ao manga-anime Naruto; Kishimotto

**Gênero: **Hentai com apenas um beijinho Yaoi

**Personagens: **Sasori & Kamui; Deidara & Tobi

**Comentários: **FIM \o/ Espero ansiosamente que gostem, fiz com carinho.

AREIA VERMELHA_10. FINAL

{que título criativo, não}

_Por Kami-chan_

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Kamui sentiu o gosto dos lábios que tanto gostava, mas dessa vez, eles tinham algo a mais que a fez se entregar inteiramente ao carinho oferecido, abraçando o corpo do ruivo que levava as mãos calculadamente até pontos do seu pescoço. Assim que o gesto teve fim, ela ergueu as mãos para remover a fita de seus olhos e poder olhar para o rosto do ruivo, mas sentiu suas mãos serem paradas._

_- Não – disse a voz baixa, meio pastosa depois do beijo intenso – Hoje vai ser tudo por minha conta. Quero que você tenha certeza que tudo aqui não é nada além do que meu desejo por você e não por causa de um truque em que caio por você._

_Kamui calou e apenas abandonou a ideia de remover a venda de seus olhos deixando que sua mão caísse ao lado de seu corpo. Por tantos anos eles se consumiram e se amaram em um desejo ardente em que ela acreditava ser a única fonte da química que tinham. Pela primeira vez a morena se sentia completamente entregue, não era capaz de se lembrar de nada tão bom quanto essa sensação de ser completamente desejada._

Com as mãos na fina cintura Sasori virou Kamui de costas para si, alisando a pele dos braços, o carinho das mãos aos ombros enquanto sorvia o perfume penetrante das mechas onduladas, levando uma das mãos para se perder em meio aquela floresta de fios castanhos enquanto os levava como um todo para o lado, liberando o ombro a mostra da kunoichi. Havia tantas coisas que ansiava fazer com aquele corpo, cobrir Kamui completamente de carinhos, sentir o gosto de toda superfície de seu corpo e percorrer por esse caminho várias e várias vezes.

Sabia que não seria capaz de saciar seu desejo em fazer todas as coisas que sonhava com a morena naquele dia, mas sabia que aquele era apenas o começo e teria muitos dias para amá-la. Suas mãos e seus lábios trabalhavam juntos e enquanto seus lábios tocavam delicados no pescoço recém descoberto, os braços que cercavam novamente sua cintura a procura do laço de fita vermelha que fora amarrada sobre o minúsculo macaquinho cor de vinho, destacando a fina cintura sob o tecido solto, sem deixar de percorrer com seus lábios toda a circunferência do pescoço até que a morena de costas para si, virasse de frente.

Sasori deixou o objeto cair no chão e levou a mão aos cabelos dela novamente, dessa para esconder as mechas picadas para trás da orelha que foi brevemente tomada antes que a atenção do ruivo se voltasse novamente para a boca de Kamui. Com toda paciência do mundo, como um pesquisador que acabara de descobrir sua mais importante teoria ou um artesão que lapidava com todo cuidado o mais precioso diamante, Sasori não tinha pressa para tomar posse do que já era seu. Estava apenas começando.

Primeiro um beijo superior, depois um inferior nos lábios que lhe sorriam, ansiosos para receber o beijo do ruivo que permanecera de olhos fechados até ali. Agora ele podia ver o sorriso que brincava em seu rosto e ficou o admirando por breves segundos antes de contemplá-la com o beijo esperado.

Após toda delicadeza com que lhe tocava Kamui estava se acostumando com tamanha atenção e foi surpreendida quando o contato que esperava foi feito de forma profunda, invadindo sua boca com um beijo voluptuoso e dominador, porém não menos apaixonado. Completamente diferente do que ele vinha fazendo até ali.

O novo contato fez Kamui sucumbir em um gemido dentre o beijo e sentir suas pernas enfraquecerem enquanto a menina se empenha em acompanhar o ritmo que Sasori lhe propunha. O ruivo a segurou, mas não impediu que o corpo tão pequeno quanto o seu tombasse e sem se separar de sua boca deixou Kamui cair sobre os próprios joelhos enquanto ele tranquilo ficou em sua frente igualmente ajoelhado, mas com esse minúsculo detalhe conseguindo ficar alguns centímetros mais alto que a morena fazendo-a erguer a cabeça para poder continua com aquela batalha desenfreada entre suas línguas que se buscavam e se tocavam incansavelmente.

O beijo terminou com um estralo acompanhado de um suspiro profundo vindo dela que já não tinha mais sentia o ar em seu peito. Ainda não satisfeito Sasori decidiu procurar o ar que lhe faltava enquanto seus lábios massageavam o pescoço da menina mulher que tinha completamente derretida entre seus braços, arrancando assim ainda mais suspiros e gemidos da mesma.

Com o completo descontrole que tinha sobre seu corpo, Kamui fletia seus ombros instintivamente entre as mãos de Sasori que a mantinha firme pelos braços, fazendo as alças da peça única de malha vinho escorregarem por seus ombros formando assim a angulação que ampliava a dimensão do decote da roupa agora solta em seu corpo. Sasori estava distribuindo beijos por seu pescoço deixando a lateral para lhe deixar uma mordida leve na garganta e descer com um beijo estralado na incisura em seu peito, seguindo reto com uma lambida pelo abismo profundo que se formava pela união de seus seios e la se acomodou por longos minutos entre o mamilo e as curvas acentuadas. O ruivo mudou a forma de segura-la, laçando firmemente o corpo ante o seu pelas costas dando assim liberdade à outra mão que formigava ante ao desejo de tocá-la cada vez mais.

O corpo do ruivo já latejava ansiosamente para te-la em si e sabia a cada novo e mais intenso gemido, que Kamui desejava o mesmo. Paciência não é uma virtude do clan de Suna, mas Akasuna no Sasori estava se empenhando ao máximo aquela noite era especial demais para acabar tão cedo.

A mão passou sinuosa pelo pescoço de Kamui e seguiu um caminho contínuo pelo ombro, seios, abdome, lateral de seu glúteo até se fixarem gananciosas nas coxas fartas da morena que tinha o corpo totalmente feito para seduzir. Retomando um pouco de sua consciência, a morena vendada lavou a mão para brincar entre os fios ruivos que ainda trabalhava na altura de seus seios dando-lhe prazer suficiente para arrancar gemidos que cismavam em sair de sua garganta involuntariamente, o que levou sua outra mão até a altura da boca levando a ponta do dedo para dentro da mesma, fazendo a morena morder as falanges do indicador esquerdo (Kamui é canhota...pq eu tb sou kkk) em uma tentativa falha de conter os gemidos que chegavam aos ouvidos de seu amante com tanto ardor.

Nessa altura ambos já estavam deitados sobre o chão sem mesmo perceberem quando tinham feito isso. Sasori passou a mover languidamente seu quadril sobre o corpo dela, exibindo-lhe de maneira delirante a ereção que se apertava sob os panos. E como que em comum necessidade dois pares de mãos pareceram acordar para o trabalho de se despir.

As mãos de Kamui foram as primeiras a se mover assim que sentiu seu ventre ser maldosamente acariciado pelo membro de Sasori, os dedos que se enroscavam nos cabelos ruivos desceram abeis em uma caricia arranhada pelo tecido que cobria as costas de Sasori até mergulharem através do elástico do cós da calça de moletom, descendo-a junto com a peça íntima do ruivo, primeiro até onde suas mãos alcançavam e depois terminando o serviço com os pés que levaram as peças abaixo completamente e depois voltaram a subir pelas laterais do corpo sobre si até finalmente enroscar suas pernas na cintura do ruivo, arrancando um suspiro profundo do mesmo como ato. Sasori não via mais meios de conter sua ansiedade em ver Kamui fora daquela roupa que por menor que fosse ainda lhe cobria boa parte do corpo que ele queria a sua disposição por inteiro.

Aproveitando-se da forma como ela havia se enroscado em sua cintura a segurou firme e se sentou trazendo a morena junto consigo, fazendo-a ficar em seu colo e sem a largar, uma de suas mãos fez o macaquinho que já lhe deixava os seios à mostra ceder ainda mais, até chegar ao ponto em que suas posições não colaboravam para o término da ação. E o ruivo se ergueu levando a morena para a cama e lá sim, se ajoelhou entre as pernas da jovem que fora deixada confortavelmente deitada sobre o colchão e terminou de puxar o tecido por seu corpo lentamente. Sob o efeito da venda que a cegava, Kamui sentiu o tecido macio deslizar por sua pele fazendo-a se arrepiar inteira.

- Ahhh Sasori-kun não seja tão maldoso comigo. - disse após passar a língua pelos lábios a fim de umedecê-los, pois cada rufada de ar que puxava ante aos gemidos haviam o secado completamente.

- Não estou sendo maldoso com você - disse calmo admirando o corpo completamente arrepiado, os mamilos ouriçados e a boca entreaberta por onde saiam as palavras chorosas e os gemidos tão gostosos de se ouvir sentindo uma intolerável dúvida sobre qual dessas partes queria sentir o gosto sob seus lábios mais uma vez; não resistiu aos mamilos bicudinhos que apontavam em sua direção.

- Ahhh - ela gemeu mais uma vez ao sentir os dentes puxar a delicada estrutura e logo a envolver entre o calor de seus lábios. - Está sim... ahhh... está me torturando, eu quero você agora.

O ruivo riu entre o carinho que lhe proporcionava, conhecia Kamui bem demais pra saber que a prima não tinha paciência pra nada. Na verdade nem mesmo ele podia compreender de onde vinha toda paciência que estava tendo, esperar... Esperar era o verbo que dava ênfase ao que se resumiu sua vida muito tempo após a morte de seus pais, esperar era o mesmo que lembrar que ele era mais uma pessoa sozinha no mundo... Mas ele deixou de ser uma pessoa sozinha quando Kamui apareceu e pouco tempo depois mais uma vez ele teve que esperar... esperar pelo reencontro com a prima desaparecida.

Esperar se tornou mais uma vez uma coisa que resumia tudo o que o incomodava: a solidão. Mas agora ele tinha certeza, não ficaria mais sozinho. Talvez viesse daí a paciência em tomá-la, admitir o que sentia por Kamui fez com que esperar não se tornasse mais algo ruim... na verdade, estava sendo muito prazeroso. Ainda assim adorou ouvir aquelas palavras da boca da morena, teria o resto da vida para saciar seus desejos mais insanos com ela, não precisava se afobar agora.

- E você vai me pedir com jeitinho? - perguntou tirando e jogando longe sua camiseta e guiando sua ereção pela virilha de Kamui para então seguir ao órgão íntimo, circundando o delicado clitóris com a glande de seu pênis.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - a reação ao toque foi imediata, arrancando não apenas os sentidos de Kamui, mas os de Sasori também. - Onegai Sasori-kun, eu preciso de você em mim.

Era muito gostoso ver Kamui rendida daquela forma quando sempre era apenas ele quem caía arrebatadoramente em mundo onde sentidos e bom senso estavam perdidos. O estado da morena deixava impossível a ele seguir outro rumo que não fosse seu interior . E Sasori a penetrou charmosamente lento para poder ver e sentir todas as reações de seu corpo.

Passando logo a se mover dentro da morena trazendo a tona os gemidos já conhecidos e deixando os seus acompanharem os dela enquanto os corpos se chocavam. Kamui movia seu quadril em reboladas ousadas que pareciam lavar Sasori para longe do mundo real e fizeram as estocadas do Akasuna mais velho se intensificar. Ele desceu um pouco mais seu corpo em busca de estabilidade para se investir contra ela com mais velocidade e Kamui jogou a cabeça pra frente, arqueando o corpo ao sentir as novas sensações que a movimentação lhe dava. Roubou os lábios do ruivo enquanto ambos os corpos e moviam sem controle em movimentos descompassados.

O ruivo levou as mãos para o quadril que se movia incessantemente lhe fazendo perder o controle, a fim de imobilizá-lo erguendo um pouco o corpo de kamui sob o seu. A morena se postou apoiada nos cotovelos e quebrou o contato criado pelo beijo quando por espasmo jogou a cabeça para traz dentro de um gemido arrastado. As mãos do ruivo deslizavam do quadril para as coxas e das coxas de volta para o quadril apalpando e marcando a pele com o toque pesado, até que as sensações em seu corpo pareciam mudar, ele sabia que estava próximo e cravou fundos os dedos no quadril de Kamui.

Girou seus corpos no colchão deixando a morena sobre si, o movimento reduzindo as estocadas em breves instantes, o suficiente para retardar o fim do que seria apenas o começo da noite. A pele dos corpos já coberta pela fina camada cintilante de suor, as pontinhas dos cabelos morenos por vezes colavam em suas costas e pelo ombro a ponta da fita em seus olhos dançava com os movimentos de seus corpos.

Uma mão da morena foi parar na guarda da cama enquanto a outra pousava espalmada no peito do ruivo dando estabilidade para intercalar seus movimentos entre estocadas e reboladas com o intensificar de seus movimentos os gemidos passaram a ser gritos. Kamui ainda os fez mudar de posição mais uma vez, puxando o corpo do ruivo para que sentasse e sem parar com os movimentos se apoiou às mãos que espalmaram o colchão atrás de seu corpo e suas pernas não mais laçava o corpo daquele a quem tanto amava, mas assim como os braços, suas pernas estavam ao lado do corpo fletidas e firmes permitindo que o ruivo puxasse seu corpo contra o dele por pouco tempo antes Sasori a puxar com força e coloca-la novamente na posição inicial com seus braços em torno dos ombros de Kamui, apertando-a firme em seu abraço intensificando de vez suas estocadas lavando ambos até o fim com Kamui colada em seu corpo, agarrando o tórax do ruivo com as pernas e os ombros com os braços.

Retirando-se de dentro dela por necessidade e não por vontade. Sem soltar o corpo que era ainda menor que o seu apenas os virou na cama, trazendo a morena para dentro do abraço aconchegante para o breve descanso antes que começassem tudo de novo. O ruivo se restringiu a ficar alisando as mechas chocolate com os lábios encostados na lateral do rosto perfeito, deixando ali alguns beijos cansados.

- Descanse. – disse sereno.

- Eu não quero dormir – ela respondeu com o cansaço claramente expresso em sua voz.

- Não se preocupe, se você dormir eu vou te acordar. – ele disse com malícia fazendo um fino sorriso aparecer pelo corpo que se deixou levar pelo sono ainda sem tirar o pano que lhe deixava cega.

.:.

- Cara eu não acredito... você gosta de ser usado mesmo né? – Hidan havia saído do quarto e o flagrara ali em pé diante da porta de Sasori – O que faz do lado de fora? Agora ele não deixa você usar nem o banheiro dele?

- O que? Do que você está falando un? – Perguntou ao outro sem entender nada.

- Da sacanagem espalhafatosa de vocês.. hoje você se passou tanto nos gemidos que eu quase visualizei a coisa toda. É sério Deidara, ou vocês começam a controlar o volume ou eu vou ter que reclamar com o Pein, o meu quarto é o meu templo à Jashin, não dá para adorá-lo ouvindo vocês gemerem aí do lado.

- Hidan eu acabei de chegar, estava em missão un – justificou.

- Ah não era vocês! Então a Kamui deve ter "catado" o Uchiha finalmente – disse e seguiu escada abaixo.

- Kamui e Itachi? – disse para o corredor vazio – Mas eu vi Itachi-dana seguindo com Kisame-dana pela trilha oeste... – Deidara sentiu o medo e a curiosidade pelo o que poderia encontrar do outro lado daquela porta (a porta dos desesperados) deu um passo à frente já com a palma da mão encostada na porta, precisava saber quem fizera toda aquela algazarra que Hidan tinha se queixado.

- Sempai – ouviu a voz aguda atrás de si – Não entre aí.

- Quem está aqui Tobi un? – ele sentiu a mão do garoto que era mais alto o puxar pelo ombro.

- Tobi não sabe sempai – mentiu – Mas esse não é mais o seu quarto sempai não pode entrar assim sem ser convidado.

O loiro se deixou levar pelo mascarado e saiu de perto da porta de Sasori. Era muito difícil admitir que houvesse o perdido de vez, mesmo sabendo que o ruivo não via nele nada além de um meio de suprir suas necessidades. Suspirou fundo abaixando a cabeça sem perceber.

- Sempai está triste?

- É claro que estou mala.. mas você não entenderia antes de eu explodir sua cabeça un

- Por que não tenta?

- Porque você é o idiota un.

- Mas quero ouvir você... Por que ele é tão importante?

- Cala a boca tobi, antes que eu faça você virar sete un

- Sempai – disse emburrado

- O que foi agora? – disse cansado

- Tobi está tentando...seja pelo menos mais respeitoso

- Ah Tobi é o que me faltava un, você de terapeuta.. – o loiro suspirou e rolou os olhos – Ele..ele viu potencial em mim, tem uma péssima visão artística e sempre briga comigo, mas sempre cuidou de mim e me ajudou a me desenvolver. Eu me sentia completamente satisfeito só de andar ao seu lado e... – o loiro falava tanto que não percebeu como o mascarado se aproximava – é muito difícil saber que não é nada pra ele além de...

O mais alto havia se aproximado o suficiente e num movimento rápido moveu a máscara um pouquinho pro lado, alcançando os lábios do loiro em um beijo breve e delicado que pegou Deidara de surpresa. Não respondeu, não recuou, não fez absolutamente nada além de arregalar os olhos com o susto, deixando que o moreno terminasse o que fazia e recuasse, deixando o menor completamente confuso.

- Você estava errado sempai, eu entendo sim. Eu fico feliz até por poder correr para alcançar você mesmo depois que você tenta me explodir, me xinga e bate feio em mim (yes \o/ Maso-Tobi-san) – disse simples e empurrou a mascara para a posição original e deixando o loiro pra trás, ainda paralisado (tadinho, é muita informação)

- Tobi.. – finalmente disse quando o garoto (garoto, sendo q o Dei-san morreu com 17 e Madara tem pelo menos 200 anos) já tinha descido cerca de meia dúzia de degraus e apenas parou e olhou para trás para ouvir o loiro – Não pare de comer doces un... tem um gosto bom – deu de ombros ao moreno e foi para seu quarto enquanto o outro continuou descendo seus degraus, rindo por baixo da máscara.

.:.

Kamui acordou lentamente sentindo que seu corpo ainda era fortemente abraçado por Sasori e lembrou que tinha os olhos vendados apenas quando tentou abri-los. Levou a mão até a faixa e finalmente a removeu, vendo surpresa o par de olhos que a admiravam divertidos. Ao se deparar com Sasori a observando daquela forma, sentiu o calor subir por sua face, desta vez, não por vontade sua.

- Akasuna no Kamui também cora – disse divertido enroscando o dedo no queixo da morena.

- Isso é estranho, eu me sinto exposta.

- Mas quem se expôs aqui foi eu – ele riu.

- E o que muda agora? – ela perguntou se aconchegando mais nos braços do ruivo.

- Como assim?

- Você admitiu que me deseja, eu nunca escondi isso. Mas o que muda na nossa história sendo que de alguma forma nós sempre ficamos juntos?

- Eu acho que você ainda não entendeu a gravidade da situação.

- Hum?

- Eu te amo Kamui, quero ter você completa e só pra mim. – Ao ouvi-lo ela apenas enterrou o rosto em seu peito sorrindo.

- Isso você sempre teve e só você teve.

- E é só isso que tem pra me dizer? – perguntou sentindo falta do complemento óbvio, um detalhe que poderia parecer tão bobo, mas esperado depois de anos amando em silêncio.

Kamui sorriu com o rosto no peito de Sasori, aproveitando-se de suas nudezas empurrou o ruivo pulando para seu colo e subindo a face enterrada em seu peito até o pescoço sentindo o cheiro gerado pela mistura de seus aromas.

- Não houve um único dia da minha vida em que não amasse você Sasori-kun – declarou em seu ouvido para então mergulhar nos lábios do Akasuna, agora que não tinha mais seus olhos vendados, poderia voltar a brincar com os sentidos do mestre das marionetes. {ai q coisa kawai kkk nem parece q saiu daqui 8P}

- Etto... – ele sorriu já rendido ao brilho intenso no olhar daquela fera indomada.

{...}

_- Por que Kamui tinha que enfiar essas porcarias de dangos na conversa?Itachi-san vamos embora já estamos aqui há horas – choramingou o peixe._

_- Não reclame e coma – disse sério esticando mais um palito com três bolinhas doces e coloridas no mesmo, mas logo olhou para o azulado com um ar indagador – Acha que devíamos levar alguns para Kamui?_

_- Hnf... maldita Kamui._

THAT´S ALL FOLK!

Aeeee \o/

Terminou upiii

Nem acredito...to super feliz

Espero q todos tenham gostado

E muuuuuuuuuuito obrigado à todos que leram ^.~

... eh claro q muuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada²²²²²²

pra quem leu e comentou depois {AMO \o/}

Ahh eu gostei desse hentai.. ficou fofo ^.~

Ahh e o Deidei... ficou com o Tobi,

eu ia fazer ele ficar com o Hidan, mas isso não ia fazer sentido .''

Bjkinhas ^.~


End file.
